Switched Worlds
by Amaterasu Ai
Summary: Sequel to Getting in Sync and the April Fool's Day Prank.The main characters have been kidnapped!The day after they do, they find something very shocking.They are navis and their navis are in the real world!Rated T, just to be safe. DISCONTINUED
1. Kidnapped after Pride Party

Switched Worlds Chapter 1 Pride Party and Kidnapped!

Summary: Sequel to Getting in Sync and the April Fool's Day Prank. The main characters have been kidnapped! The day after they do, they find something very shocking. They are navis and their navis are in the real world!

DISCLAIMOR: All official Rockman Exe. characters belong to Capcom. I only Nylorac, Music, Rosesade, Jay, and the story line. My friends own Abrie and Zoey.

**Music**: So don't sue us or you're getting a piece of my mind! **Nylorac-chan**: That's Music for you. You should read my other story first; this will make some more sense. I'M BACK!

**Music**: Happy Birthday to Nylorac-chan people!

**Nylorac-chan**: It's my BIRTHDAY! My gift to you people! I've been working on this story since a day or two after I finished Getting in Sync and the April Fool's Day Prank. Enjoy and please R&R!

OoO-scene change

"Laika, can you come here and help me?" asked Rosesade. She was in her room sitting on a suit case. It was now June and Rosesade was leaving for Kingland that night.

Laika came in the room and saw Rosesade sitting on her pink and teal suit case. "Can you help me zip this? You zip it while I press it down."

Rosesade started bouncing on the suit case and managed to close and Laika zipped it. "What are you going to do when you get to Kingland?" asked Laika as Rosesade stood her suit case up. "Find the family that I'm staying with. What else?"

Rosesade pulled her stuff to the front door and sat down, "Don't forget that you have to take me to the airport after Pride's party."

Laika nodded as Pride came out of her room, "The party is in three hours, you guys better get ready." Pride was wearing the white dress that she wore sometimes. "Rosesade, make sure what ever you wear is comfortable enough to travel in."

Rosesade nodded and went to go get ready. "What about you Laika?" asked Pride as she sat on the couch next to him. "I'm just going to wear my uniform."

Pride just looked at him. "What? It's the pride of my country."

"Well, I'm the Pride of my country," said Pride with a smile.

Rosesade finished getting ready two hours later. She was wearing a dress that was long sleeved that was pink on the top, and teal on the skirt part, and teal boots. She took a while because she curled her hair a little.

"I can travel in this, let's go," said Rosesade as she rushed out the door. Laika and Pride looked at each other and followed, taking Rosesade's suit case with them.

OoO

It was an hour later and the party had started.

"I never knew Netto could dance," said Laika as he looked over to see Netto dancing with Meiru. Meiru was wearing a pink dress. "At least she and Enzan forgave him so we don't have to chase them around anymore," said Nylorac as she walked up to them. She was wearing light blues dress that was short sleeved and it went to her knees and she wore dark blues boots.

"Princess Pride, you have been living with Laika, right?" asked Enzan as he walked by. Pride nodded, "I hope you didn't mind, Laika." "It's perfectly fine. Rosesade and I have been enjoying your company."

Enzan looked at Laika. Laika gave him a look that meant, 'shut up'

"Would you like to dance, Nylorac?" asked Enzan glancing at Laika. Nylorac nodded as they walked off. 'Iuujin had to get that in Pride's head,' thought Laika.

Pride looked at Laika. "Would you like to dance, Princess Pride?" asked Laika. Pride nodded and they headed off.

'Enzan is probably a horrible dancer,' thought Laika. He looked over and saw Enzan wasn't that bad. 'Okay, he only learned because he's rich.'

"Do you how to dance, Laika?" asked Pride. "Um…Oh course, yeah. Why would I ask you if I didn't know how? No, not really."

Pride laughed a little, "Okay, I'll teach you."

OoO

"Ropeman, make sure everything is in place. The operation will start in one hour," said a mysterious person. "Yes my lord," said Ropeman. Ropeman was a navi that had armor that looked ropes. He had black boots and gray armor on his legs. There was also gray armor on his arms and he had black gloves. He had a gray helmet with a black visor over his eyes. His symbol was two ropes that crossed each other to make an X.

Ropeman typed a few things as his operator commanded a few people dressed in black to go outside.

"Everyone is in place, start the operation in 15 minutes," said the mysterious person half an hour later.

OoO

"I'm going to miss you all so much, but I'll never forget you guys," said Rosesade. Everyone clapped and got ready to go home.

"I'm going to miss you, Rosesade, bye," said Meiru as she hugged Rosesade. After everyone said their good byes, Laika and Pride went to drop Rosesade off at the airport.

"Bye Laika, Pride," said Rosesade as Pride gave her a hug. She looked at Laika and gave him a small hug. "I'll miss you."

Rosesade waved and walked into the airport.

When she got on the plane after checking her bags and security checks, she thought of the new life she will have in Kingland.

Rosesade fell asleep about an hour into the long over night trip.

OoO

Laika and Pride saw Rosesade's plane lift off and left. "Want to just take a ride for a little?" asked Laika as they arrived home.

Pride nodded and went inside to change. Pride came out a few minutes later in her rider outfit. She and Laika rode around for a bit. They went to the park and sat down on a bench.

"What are you going to do with Rosesade's room?" asked Pride. "I guess we just keep it like it is."

After a few minutes of chatting, Laika suddenly yelled, "Pride, look behind you!"

Pride turned around, but the person already pressed a cloth to her mouth. Another person was behind Laika and they Vulcan neck pinched him. Laika collapsed and the two people in black carried them away.

OoO

Meiru and Netto walked home and went inside.

Meiru was on her bed sleeping and Netto was the same. A person in black climbed up a ladder and picked the lock on Meiru's window. They silently opened it and jumped inside.

They silently picked up Meiru and her PET and escaped out the window and closed it. They took the ladder and put it and Meiru in a truck.

A person had done the same with Netto.

OoO

Nylorac was sitting in her room, in her regular clothes, at the window seat, reading. She looked out the window and opened a hidden door. She walked through the door and onto her balcony. She saw Enzan walking on the sidewalk.

"Hi Enzan!" said Nylorac as she waved. Enzan looked up to see her get pulled back into her room. He ran inside and bumped into a person wearing black. The person was carrying Nylorac who was unconscious. Another person appeared behind the first and put a cloth over Enzan's mouth before be could do anything.

They locked the navis in their PET and headed off.

OoO

The twins were in their living room watching TV. "I wonder what we should do tomorrow?" asked Zoey. "We should hang out with Netto and the rest," said Abrie, "Want to call someone?"

"I doubt any of them are awake, but let's try since we're bored," said Zoey as she picked up the phone. "Let's call Nylorac. She usually stays up, but let's call her house number. I don't know her PET number."

They called and since everyone had a video phone, Nylorac's butler appeared on the screen. "Good evening Miss Abrie and Miss Zoey. How may I help you?" said the butler. He had an accent that sounded like he came from Kingland. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh, hello…..Nylorac's butler. We were wondering if Nylorac is awake," said Abrie as she appeared on the screen as it spilt into two.

"I think not. Would you like me to check?" asked the butler. The twins nodded, "Hai."

After a few minutes, the butler came back, looking a bit frantic. "I can't find her. I saw her walk into her room a while back and now I do not know where she has gone. She would tell me if she went anywhere, though."

"You should check the security cameras. We can come over and help you if you want. We live on the same block as Enzan," said Zoey. The butler thought it over, "You can come. I am pretty sure she won't be mad because you are her best friends."

The twins came over and helped the butler look at what the cameras had from that day. "What is your name, by the way?" asked Zoey as she and Abrie scanned their eyes through the footage the butler had turned on.

"My name is Edward," said the butler as he looked at another screen.

"I think I found something," said Abrie. They all looked and saw Enzan running down a hall. "Never mind. Edward, do you have cameras in Nylorac's room?" asked Abrie.

"No, Miss Abrie. She wanted to have privacy and even if she wanted cameras in her room, we wouldn't add them," said Edward as he paused a screen.

"Look, there're two people wearing black carrying Enzan-kun and Nylorac out the door!" yelled Zoey as she pointed at the screen.

"We better tell Mejin-san. Edward, if you don't mind, can you please take us to the Net Savior Head Quarters?" asked Abrie as she and Zoey ran out the door. Edward grabbed the video and followed them and drove them there.

OoO

"So this is the family I'm staying with," said Rosesade to herself as she was dropped off at a mansion in Kingland. She pressed a button at the gate and it opened. She blinked in surprise as someone familiar ran up to her.

"So you're the exchange student?" asked a girl with a big forehead. Rosesade nodded as she pushed her bangs that looked like Meiru's out of her face, "Aren't you one of Netto's friends?" She nodded, "I thought you looked familiar. You look like that guy Laika's sister."

Rosesade and Yaito went inside the mansion and Rosesade unpacked her stuff in the guest bedroom. (The room looks like Yai's bedroom in battle network 4 except with out the ducks and Yai's pictures.)

"I'm going to call Laika and Pride to let them know I got here," said Rosesade as she picked up the video phone.

She called Laika's PET, but he never picked up. Rosesade then called Pride, but she never picked up either. She called the house and the results were the same.

Rosesade frowned, "What could be going on that Laika and Pride won't answer my call?" "You should call that Mejin guy. He usually knows where they are," said Yaito as she told Rosesade the number.

OoO

"Aup Aup!" Rush appeared in Meiru's room. Rush looked around, but couldn't find Meiru or Roll anywhere. He ported to Netto's room and saw it was the same.

He scratched his head and looked at the space between their yards. He saw there was a mark in the grass. It meant a ladder had been there.

He scratched his head again and ported to the HQ.

OoO

At the HQ, Mejin was about to shut the computer off for the night when he heard three voices. "Mejin-san!" yelled the twins and Rosesade.

He saw Rosesade on the big screen with a worried look on her face with Yaito standing behind her. He saw the twins and Nylorac's butler run in. He saw Rush appear through a rush hole and started barking.

"No need for formalities!" yelled Mejin. "This is no time to joke, Mejin," said Zoey as she looked at Mejin with a dead serious look on her face.

"What's wrong, and why did everyone come to me at the same time?" asked Mejin. "I was wondering if you knew where Laika and Pride are?" asked Rosesade, "I tried calling both of them and the house, but they didn't pick up."

"That's strange, we looked on the cameras at Nylorac's house and saw two people in black carry Enzan and Nylorac away," said Zoey as she handed Mejin the video tape. "Does anyone have a navi that can translate what Rush is saying?" asked Mejin as he played the video.

They watched the small part and everyone was now trying to figure Rush out.

"Glyde can understand him," said Yaito as she got her PET. Mejin helped her add a program that sent navis through the phone.

"Plug-in Glyde Transmission!"

Glyde appeared in a computer and Rush started barking. "He said that Netto-kun and Meiru-chan aren't in their rooms and he found a ladder mark in the grass by Meiru-chan's house," translated Glyde. Everyone looked at each other.

"They've all been kidnapped," said Rosesade breaking the silence. "We'll see to it that we find them soon. Rosesade, since you're in Kingland, you won't be able to help that much. We'll find a few others to help us with this case. Abrie, Zoey, you will be Net Saviors in their place temporally," said Mejin.

"Are you serious?!" asked Abrie excitedly. Mejin nodded. "Alright!" yelled Zoey. "Do you have navis?" asked Mejin as he went over to the computer.

"Um no." said the twins. "Are we supposed to?" asked Abrie. "Yes, you can come in tomorrow and we can provide some things for you so we can help you program your own navi," said Mejin.

"Yes!" yelled the twins. "Well, have a good afternoon," said Rosesade. "Rosesade, it's evening here," said Mejin. "Good evening then," said Rosesade as she hung up.

Mejin turned off his computer and Edward drove the twins home. "I hope we find them soon," said Abrie. "You're not the only one."

"Edward, why don't you help us too," said Abrie. "I don't want to get in the way Miss Abrie."

"You won't be getting in the way. You would actually be helping us," said Zoey as they got to their block. "Okay, I will pick you up tomorrow and take you to the HQ," said Edward as the twins got out.

"See you tomorrow!" yelled the twins as they headed inside.

OoO

Well, hope you liked the first chapter!

Please R&R!


	2. Navis and Operators

Chapter 2 Navis and Operators

I only own Nylorac, Music, and the bad guys.

OoO-scene change

"Itai, I feel like I've hit my head on a car," said Nylorac, "And suddenly my head feels better." She opened her eyes and saw a green digital floor. "Where am I?"

Music woke up and found blues blankets in her face. "Where am I?" She sat up and her eyes widened.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Music. "Nyl-sama, where are you?" yelled Music when she saw herself in Nylorac's room.

OoO

"Where am I?" asked Rockman. He had woken up and found a pillow in his face. He looked up and saw himself in Netto's room.

"Netto-kun, where are you?" yelled Rockman.

OoO

Roll groaned as she pushed a pink blanket away from her. She blinked in surprise when she saw where she was. "Eh?"

Roll felt her arms and felt the pillow. "AAHH! Meiru-chan, where are you?" asked Roll as she tripped and fell on her face.

OoO

"Something isn't right," said Blues when he woke up to a red blanket in his face. He pushed it away and sat up. He saw he was in Enzan's room and found his PET on the desk.

"Enzan-sama, where are you?" asked Blues calmly as he stood up.

OoO

"Where am I?" asked Searchman as he sat up. He found himself in Laika's room. "Laika-san, where are you?"

OoO

In the other room, Knightman woke up and found himself in Pride's room. He also found that he had changed. He had loose brown hair and he was wearing a dark blue tank top and dark blue shorts.

"Princess Pride, where are you?"

OoO

Every navi got the same answer from their NetOp. "In the PET."

All the navis changed their clothes, except for Knightman since he already changed enough, and headed off to HQ. When they got there, Mejin had no idea who they were.

Rockman wore jeans, a blue tank top, and black tennis shoes. Rockman had taken off his helmet, gloves, boots, and changed his armor.

Roll had changed into a yellow dress and kept her boots. She tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail. It was tied higher up so her hair went to her waist. Roll had taken off her helmet, gloves, and changed her armor.

Blues wore black jeans, black T-shirt with Enzan's red vest and shoes. He wore shades that covered his eyes. He had tied his hair into a long ponytail. Blues had taken off his gloves, boots, helmet, and changed his armor.

Music had changed into what Nylorac would wear, but kept her boots. She also wore shades that covered her eyes; she didn't change her hair. Music had taken off her helmet, gloves, and changed her armor.

Searchman wore camouflage pants, a dark green T-shirt, and Laika's combat boots. He also wore his orange visor. Searchman had taken off his helmet, boots, gloves, and changed his armor.

Knightman wore the same thing he wore when he woke up.

"Do I know you guys?" asked Mejin when he saw the six. Abrie, Zoey, and Edward arrived and looked at the navis.

"Mejin-san, it's us," said Rockman.

"No need for formalities and are you the six that got kidnapped?" The six just looked at him. "Just look in our PETs," said Roll as she held out her PET.

They all went into the lounge checked the PETs. When they looked, they saw the navis' NetOps in the PETs.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Mejin when he saw them. "We wouldn't know, but to our knowledge, we're okay," said Enzan.

"Why don't you all program some new armor and think of new names to use in public," said Mejin. Everyone nodded and went into a different room.

OoO

"You got the easiest armor, Pride," muttered Netto. It was about lunch time and everyone had programmed new armor.

Netto's armor changed from dark blue to dark orange. His shoulder pads were yellow and his boots were orange and black. His helmet was orange with some yellow and black. He programmed his hair to turn red let it loose like when he doesn't have his bandana on.

Meiru's armor looked just like Roll's except the helmet. The dress part of the armor and her gloves was now red instead of pink. The armor on her arms was now pink instead of black. The armor on her legs was pink and her boots were red. She programmed her hair to grow half way down her back. Her helmet was red and had a pink visor.

Enzan's armor was switched from red to blue. The black stayed the same and the spike was taken off. His boots, helmet, gloves, and armor were now blue and his visor stayed the same. He pretty much looked like Blues except he was blue and didn't have a spike on his head and he changed his hair. His hair was black and it was short instead of long.

Nylorac's armor looked like Music's except that the colors switched and the headphones were off. Instead of blue, there was white. On her arms and legs was silver armor while the rest was white. The ribbons around her waist and by her head were silver. She still had a black visor, but she programmed her hair a little. She kept it past her shoulders, but no pigtails and instead of white tips, she had it turned light brown. The antennas went half way down her back.

Laika's armor looked like Searchman's except for some colors. The green turned to black and the black turned into gray. Laika kept his hair the same and the helmet was the same except it was black. He didn't add a visor, but one would slide down from his helmet when he needed it.

Pride's armor was just what she looked like in cross fusion.

"Why is your hair red?" asked Enzan. "I didn't want it to be brown or black, and there's no way I'm blonde, so I went with red."

"Now we have to think of names to use in public. No commenting on each others names," said Pride.

"I'm Net!" said Netto.

"I'll be Drop," said Meiru.

"Red," said Enzan.

"I'm Ribbon," said Nylorac.

"I'll be Lieutenant," said Laika.

"Pride," said Pride.

Everyone looked at each other and went to find their Ops. They found their Ops and now they were sitting in the lounge while the 'navis' were in a computer.

"So we have Net, Drop, Red, Ribbon, Lieutenant, and Pride," said Knightman. "Why did everyone choose their names?" asked Music,

"I took the last two letters out of my name," said Netto.

"I chose it because it is before Roll in Stop, Drop, and Roll," said Meiru.

"Blues was red and he was called Blues. So I'm blue and I'm called Red," said Enzan.

"Music has ribbon wrap and a ribbon around her waist," said Nylorac.

"I wanted to go with something "official," said Laika.

"I would have gone with Princess, but Knightman is a boy and people might have made fun of him when he plugged in, so I just went with my name," said Pride.

"What are your names going to be?" asked Nylorac.

"Saito," said Rockman.

"Mei Lin," said Roll. (Pronounced May Lyn.)

"Ryou," said Blues.

"Mary," said Music.

"Raika," said Searchman.

"Steve," said Knightman.

"Isn't Raika just replacing the L with an R in Laika?" asked Netto. "Isn't Raika my name in English?" asked Laika. Everyone just looked at each other.

"Since the twins are programming their navis now, you should help find some people to help find your bodies," said Mejin as he came in the room.

"Mejin, the twins requested that I help with the case. Is it alright?" asked Edward. "Hai, we need all the help we can get."

"Edward, what are you doing here?" asked Nylorac. "Miss Summers, I am so glad you're okay! I am helping with the case at Miss Abrie and Miss Zoey's request and should I tell the other servants about this?"

"No, just tell them I am out of town and Mary is staying in the household with her navi Ribbon."

"Who is Mary and Ribbon?" "Mary is Music and Ribbon is me. We had to think of new names to use in public."

Edward nodded and went to help Mejin with something.

"I guess we all find someone to help us," said Blues. "Why don't you try some food since it's not available on the net," said Netto.

Everyone looked at each other and agreed.

They all went to the curry place and sat down.

"You guys look familiar," said Hino Ken as he walked up to them. "H-how so?" asked Saito. "You look like some of the Net Saviors' navis, except in clothes instead or armor," said Madoi as she walked up behind Hino Ken.

"That just sounds weird," said Mei Lin. "Who are you guys?" asked Hino Ken. "I'm Saito, this is Mei Lin, Ryou, Mary, Raika, and Steve," said Saito as he introduced them all.

"I'm Hino Ken, and this is Madoi," said Hino Ken as Madoi waved," and this is Heatman." "This is Colorman," said Madoi as she help up her PET.

A hologram of the navis appeared standing on the screen. "I'm Net, and this is Drop, Red, Ribbon, Lieutenant, and Pride," said Net.

"Whoa, you all look like those net saviors except in armor," said Madoi as she looked at the navis. "Except you look really familiar," she said pointing to Pride. "We were looking on the computer and looking at cross fusion one day. We searched and found a list of the few people in the world who can perform cross fusion, and you look exactly like Princess Pride in cross fusion."

"Um… Let's eat!" said Saito nervously as he looked at the others.

After they ate they went back to the lounge. "That was a close one Pride," said Net.

Meiru nodded. All of a sudden, Pride collapsed. "Pride, are you alright?" asked Laika as he helped her sit up. "I-I can't hear you that w-well," said Pride.

OoO

Pride opened her eyes and found she was lying down. Pride saw she was in her own body again. She tried sitting up, but couldn't. She was connected to a few wires. She started getting a headache and heard some voices. "Pride, Pride! Wake up!"

She heard Laika yelling her name. "Do you think she has a virus?" Pride looked around one more time and saw her PET on a table through an open doorway. Pride shut her eyes and lost conscious.

OoO

Pride opened her eyes and found Laika looking at her worriedly. "What happened?"

"You collapsed and seemed to have drifted off," said Meiru. "I woke up and found myself in my body in some room," said Pride as she stood up, "and I was connected to some wires."

"They must have connected some wires to us and make a very realistic illusion that make us feel like we're navis," said Enzan. "Translation?" asked Netto. "What I mean is, well, they technically put our minds in the net. Our minds aren't really on the net, but how do I put this?" Netto's eyes widened, "Our minds are on the net?"

"I think he means that the wires are connected to us and that makes us think like we are navis. The thing is that they did something that makes us able to feel pain and interact with each other," said Laika.

Everyone just stared at the two. "I think they mean it's like a virtual reality. Our minds are connected to the net and our bodies are unconscious. So our bodies are being kept somewhere while our minds are living as navis," Nylorac tried explaining. Netto and Meiru stared at the three blankly.

"I tried explaining. It's really confusing," said Nylorac. "I think I get it," said Pride, "Some wires make us feel like navis while we are unconscious." "What about when Pride started disappearing and she saw herself?" asked Netto.

"I disappeared?" asked Pride. "You started getting see through able and looked like you were about to disappear," said Enzan.

"Maybe because the program that is doing this to us can only hold a certain amount of people, so it will do that to us so it wouldn't overload and kill us," said Pride. "That makes me feel a lot better," muttered Netto.

"Well, we better head home. It's getting late and we had a long day of being a navi," said Meiru as they all nodded.

OoO

"Replace it with this," said the mysterious person as they handed a person in black six white chips. It looked just like a dimensional chip except it was white instead of teal.

The person in black went into a few rooms. In each of those rooms were Netto, Meiru, Enzan, Nylorac, Laika, and Pride.

He took out a dimensional chip that was hooked to wires and replaced them with the white chip.

At the time the person took out the chip, all the navis disappeared from thin air. When the person slotted in the white chip, the navis appeared again where they were.

OoO

Well end of the chapter. I hope you like this story so far. R&R please, but no flames. Thanks to anyone that reviews!


	3. Hanging Out with Saito & Net

Chapter 3 Hanging Out with Saito and Net

All official Rockman characters belong to Capcom.

OoO-scene change

"Rockman, wake up," said Netto when he woke up. Rockman kept snoring. "Wake up, Rockman!" yelled Netto. He was in his computer and checked the door. Mejin had allowed each one of them to tell one person about the switched places. Netto and Rockman's one person was their papa. They had told their papa and their papa told their mama that Saito and Net were exchange students and Netto was on a trip with Enzan.

He didn't want his mama finding out so he switched names.

"Wake up Saito!" yelled Net. After about half an hour, Hakura came up and found Net yelling, "Saito wake up!"

"Don't you call your operator with any formalities?" asked Hakura when she heard him. "Oh, ma- I mean Hikari-san. Yes, I meant to say wake up Saito-kun," said Net.

"I'll wake him up. Don't worry about it, Net," said Hakura as she shook Saito, "Your operator sleeps like my son, Netto."

"Hehehe…. Their like twins," said Net as Hakura looked at oddly, "Probably," said Net quickly. Hakura nodded as she turned back to Saito. "Saito-kun, wake up."

Saito woke up and found Hakura. "Ohayo Hikari-san, do you need anything?" asked Saito as he sat up.

"Just for you to call me Hakura instead of Hikari-san," said Hakura as she left. Saito got up and got ready for the day.

"Isn't weird calling mama Hakura?" asked Netto quietly when Rockman was ready. Saito nodded as he headed downstairs.

"Here's your breakfast Saito-kun. I have to go to my son's school for a PTA meeting, bye," said Hakura as she headed out the door. Saito started eating breakfast and Net looked at him and started staring.

"What are you looking at, Net?" asked Saito as he swallowed.

"I'm used to having breakfast and why didn't you wake up early like usual?" asked Net. "The bed was comfortable and I usually don't eat. Now stop drooling, you can't even feel hungry," said Saito as he finished his breakfast.

"Want to try cross fusion?" suggested Net innocently. "Drop the idea Net, you can't feel hungry."

Net muttered under his breath as Saito grabbed the PET and headed outside. "Want to face Dekao to lighten up the mood?" asked Saito. "Could you try cross-" "Drop it, Net!"

Saito made his way to the arcade and saw Dekao and Thoru there. "You want to net battle?" yelled Dekao when Saito came in.

"Um… Sure, I'm Saito and this is Net," said Saito. "I'm Dekao and this is Gutsman. Let's start!"

"Plug-in Gutsman Transmission!"

"Plug-in Net Transmission!"

Netto was plugged in. He let out a yelp because the world was spinning when he was plugged in. The others looked at him.

"Why did you scream?" asked Saito quietly. "I'm not used to the spinning! And that sounded weird coming out of your mouth when you plugged in."

"Tell me about it."

"Battlechip Sword slot-in!" A sword formed on Net's hand as he stared at his arm with a face that looked like he saw a ghost, but the look only lasted a minute.

He jumped at Gutsman and slashed him. "Guts Hammer!" The guts hammer hit Net and he screamed. "It doesn't hurt that much," muttered Saito.

"Well, I'm not use to it," said Net. "Forget it, battlechip wide sword slot-in!"

Net did the same thing again when it formed on his arm. He slashed it at Gutsman, but missed.

Gutsman swung his large fist at Net as he backed away. Net kept slashing his wide sword. Gutsman and Net kept going like that until Gutsman punched Net.

"Net Buster!"

Net shot his buster and hit Gutsman. Gutsman slammed his fist on the ground and an energy wave came out and hit Net.

"Battlechip Canon slot-in!" Gutsman shot the canon the same time Net shot a charged net buster shot.

The shots hit them in the symbol and they both plugged out at the same time.

"Good match," said Saito as he held out his hand. Dekao looked at him then shook his hand.

"I'm Thoru and this is Iceman. Want to hang out with us?" asked Thoru. "Sure, what should we do?"

"Did you hear that they're making a Star Potter 3?" asked Dekao. "Do you guys want to watch the second one? I haven't watched it yet," said Saito. He had watched the movie with Netto. He thought it was kind of weird, but he didn't mind it and wanted to find out what would happen.

Dekao and Thoru nodded, "Let's invite Meiru-chan!" said Dekao. "Does she live next door to Hikari Netto?" asked Saito almost blowing his cover.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" said Dekao.

"Netto's mama told me that Netto-kun is on a trip with Iuujin Enzan. I'm an exchange student staying at his house. I think Meiru is not in town. She went to Kingland to visit her friend," said Saito. Meiru had told him her lie and he told him hers.

"Her friend is staying with her mother though," said Saito as they went to the movie theater. After they bought the tickets and snacks and chose their seats, the movie started.

'I don't even get this movie,' thought Saito as he watched it with little interest. 'I think it's good,' said Net through their link.

'I forgot we have a link. At least I won't be bored while watching it.'

'At least I won't miss anything. I already saw the movie when I dragged Enzan to the movies with Meiru and me.'

'I can't believe you Net.'

'You know I would do that any day, Saito-kun.'

'You better get used to calling me Saito-kun or Saito-san when we aren't around the others.'

'I still want to eat you know.'

'Just drop the freakin' subject. I am not going to attempt cross fusion to let you eat.'

'Even if I-'

'Drop it!'

After the movies were over, the three decided to go to the park. "Want to race?" asked Saito smirking at Dekao.

"Alright lets race! Nobody gives me a challenge I can't defeat!" yelled Dekao as Thoru sweatdropped. "You think like Music," muttered Saito.

"Music? You mean Lora-chan's navi? How do you know her?" asked Dekao. "Wh-who's Music? I said you think like Mary. She always accepts challenges," said Saito as he laughed nervously.

Dekao nodded. "Ready, get set, GO!" yelled Thoru as the two started running. It was who ever could run five laps around the park first won.

Saito finished when Dekao was on his second lap.

"Do you want to have our navis run around in the squirrel statue? I heard they made it into a maze," said Thoru. Rockman always hated it when Netto made him do that, but now he could get payback.

"Sure, lets start," said Saito ignoring Net screaming no mentally and waving his arm signaling no.

After they plugged in, they found the squirrel comp was a maze. They were standing at the entrance of the maze. A sign said that navis can only plug out when they are injured or they found a warp panel and no battlechips were allowed unless they had something to prove it or they were an official with a good reason.

"So we can attack each other?" asked Net. Iceman nodded and ran in. The other two followed. They started running around and attacking each other.

Net rounded a corner and shot a navi who was running by. When the navi looked back, Net saw it was Pride. "Sorry for hitting you and what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to have some fun since I was bored and I got Steve to plug me in. They have about five warp panels in every area that lead to this maze," said Pride, "You can even unlock it and get a link to this place."

Net was about to say something, when Iceman blew a blizzard. The two parted ways and started attacking.

Pride swung her mace and hit Gutsman with it. Net shot his buster and got Iceman with it. After an hour of playing in the Squirrel Maze, Saito introduced Steve and Pride to the others.

"Are you like one of those dorks from Kingland?" asked Dekao, "Like the ones that say "let's have fish and chips old sport!" Dekao started laughing.

"That wasn't very nice Dekao," said Thoru. "Who's your navi?"

"This is Prin-I mean Pride," said Steve as he held up his PET. Netto and Rockman now noticed that Knightman had an accent like he came from Kingland. Dekao laughed even more when he saw Pride.

"She looks just like Princess Pride in cross fusion! I know a lot of guys that like the princess, but you're probably in love with her to have a navi like that!" said Dekao as he laughed even harder.

"What did you do? Program a Princess Pride 2?" Dekao howled with laughter. Inside the PET, Pride gritted her teeth and felt like punching Gutsman.

"I hope you don't mind this Princess Pride," muttered Steve, "Plug-in Pride Transmission!"

Pride had already been plugged in once that day and knew about the spinning. She shut her eyes as she was plugged in. When she opened her eyes again, she was facing Gutsman. "Like a girl navi that looks like Pride will beat Gutsman," said Dekao.

BATTLE START

"Kingdom Crusher!" Pride threw out her mace and it hit Gutsman directly and he plugged out.

"Never insult me!" yelled Pride, "You better be happy I ended it so quickly Butman!"

"My name is Gutsman, de gutse." "I don't care. I will keep calling you Butman until I feel like it."

"Why de gutse?" "For the thinking I was weak for being a girl and not realizing that."

Steve left and Dekao stayed silent.

OoO

It had been two hours of eating pizza and the Squirrel Maze. They three boys were now in Netto's front yard.

"Do you have a group of friends you hang out with?" asked Thoru. "Hai, what about you guys?" asked Saito.

"Oh in our group is Dekao, Meiru-chan, a girl named Yaito, Netto, and I," said Thoru. "Well, Netto is not exactly in the group anymore," said Dekao, "and Meiru-chan."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Net. "They kind of made their own group of friends after Netto defeated the Darkloids and got cross fusion. At first he was still with us, then he made his group of himself, Iuujin Enzan, and a soldier from Sharo named Laika," said Dekao.

"It was like that for a while until the time he pulled off a prank on Enzan and Meiru-chan. That group is of him, Meiru-chan, Enzan, a girl named Nylorac, Laika, and Laika's younger sister, Rosesade," continued Dekao.

'Who's Rosesade?' asked Net mentally.

'You expect me to know?'

"Who's Rosesade?" asked Saito, "I've heard of all of them except Rosesade."

"How did you hear about all of them?" asked Thoru.

"Meiru-chan is kind of my neighbor when she comes back, Iuujin Enzan is the teenager who is vice president of IPC, Laika is a soldier from Sharo and is the youngest net savior there, and Nylorac, um…"

"Nylorac can do cross fusion like the rest of them," said Net.

After they were done talking, Saito and Net, especially Net, decided to call everyone and tell them to go to the HQ.

Everyone met in the lounge a few minutes later.

All the navis were plugged in and on the big screen.

"Why did you call us here, Hikari?" asked Red as he looked at Net. "I bumped into Dekao and Thoru and they told me Netto wasn't part of their group," said Net.

After Net and Saito told them what they were told, Laika said, "So you called us here for friend troubles?"

"No, my point is who is Rosesade? Laika, do you have a younger sister?" asked Netto.

Everyone held in their breath. "What do you mean? I'm an only child," said Laika. Netto's father had managed to make a link for everyone in that room so they could talk to each other in private.

'You thought you were an only child until you remembered Rosesade-san when you saw her Laika-san,' thought Searchman.

'Shut it Searchman and Rosesade doesn't want you calling her Rosesade-san. She wants you to call her Rosesade.'

"I thought there were only five people in our group. Sometimes Rose being with us, but now she moved- just who is Rosesade?"

All of a sudden, Net collapsed and started to disappear like Pride did.

OoO

Netto opened his eyes and found himself connected to some wires. He saw he was on a small bed and his PET was next to him on the pillow. In the PET was a white chip. Netto looked over to the side and saw Meiru in the same position. He tried getting up, but felt too tired.

He couldn't remember what he was fighting about when he was on the net. He closed his eyes and lost conscious.

OoO

"Netto, are you alright?" asked Meiru. "I'm fine. When I woke up in my body, I saw you in the bed that was next to mine."

"What about our PETs?" asked Laika. "Our PETs are probably all on our pillows like mine and Meiru's." "They must have added another PET since they have our real PETs," said Blues as he looked at his red and gray PET.

"I was on a bed when I woke up, but at the time our PETs were in another room on a table with wires connected to them," said Pride, "They must have moved the PETs."

"I can't remember what we were fighting about though," said Netto. "We were fighting about, um, why your hair is red," said Enzan.

"Yeah right." "You wanted to do cross fusion so you could eat," said Roll since Rockman told her.

'Why isn't anyone telling me what we were fighting about?' asked Netto mentally.

'I don't know,' thought Rockman even though he didn't tell Netto in case it was something the other wanted to keep secret.

"Why is everyone keeping it a secret?" asked Rockman quietly. "I'll tell you later," said Roll. Rockman nodded, "Do you want me to tell Netto-kun?" Roll shook her head.

"Can we please try cross fusion so I can eat?" asked Netto. "Wait, I want to stop Netto-kun from being annoying," muttered Rockman.

"Netto-kun, shut your eyes for a minute," said Rockman. Netto shut his eyes as Rockman took his orange and blue PET and went into a testing room. The others followed.

He turned on the dimensional area as the others looked at him.

"Syncro Chip, slot-in. Cross Fusion!" Rockman cross fused quietly.

He looked just like Net except his hair was dark blue instead of red. "Can I open my eyes now?" asked Net.

"Wait a minute longer," said R Net as he opened a can of soda. He chugged half of the orange pop and inside, Net opened his eyes and started coughing.

"You got your wish and you also choked on fizz," said Rockman as he put the can down. "I can taste it, but I don't feel full or hungry."

"Navis can't feel hungry or full Netto-kun," said Rockman as he crossed out. "I thought you would keep eating," muttered Netto.

"Stop being annoying. Let's go home," said Rockman as he turned off the dimensional area and left.

When he got into Netto's room, he plugged Net in and Net yelped. "Stop screaming whenever you get plugged in. If it scares you that much, just close your eyes like Princess Pride," said Rockman as Net ran around the net.

He picked up his PET and called Mei Lin. "Hello?" said Roll.

"Who is Rosesade? I have Netto-kun plugged into the net, so he can't hear us."

"Remember when Linda said she was moving and Netto said "first Rose leaves and now Linda leaves?"

"Yeah, what about Linda?"

"And remember when the twins and Jay-kun gave a weird look and were about to say something until everyone gave them a look that meant 'shut it?"

"Yes, I was wondering about that," said Rockman slowly.

"Linda is Rosesade," said Roll. "What about being Laika's little sister?"

"Have you ever gotten a good look at Rosesade?"

"Not really, but- oh she does look kind of like Laika!" said Rockman.

"And remember Rose?"

"What about her?"

"Rose is just Rosesade in a wig."

"What about her eyes? Rose has brown and Rosesade has blue eyes," said Rockman.

"Color contacts and that is why everyone who doesn't know thinks Rose likes Laika. Also that day we went rock climbing."

"Thanks for telling me Roll. I won't tell Netto-kun, bye," said Rockman as he hung up.

"What was that about Rockman?" asked Netto as he returned.

"Oh, just talking to Roll," said Rockman.

After dinner, Saito went to bed.

"Good night Saito-kun," said Hakura as she closed the door.

'I wonder how long it will be before we're back to normal,' thought Saito.

'Me too, and who knew Pride out of all people would call Gutsman, Butman.'

'Hai, that was funny though. Pride calling Gutsman, Butman and Gutsman is just saying, 'my name is Gutsman de gutse,' thought Saito who was trying not to laugh out loud.

'Are you going to do any sports or activities?'

'I use to do baseball when I really was Saito. So I'm going to do that again.'

'Are you going to join a net battling club?' thought Net hopefully.

'I didn't plan to.'

'Do you want to?'

'I don't really care.'

'You should sign up for one.'

'Do I have to?'

'Hai, at least you can't get hurt.'

'I guess, what do you think everyone else is doing?'

'Meiru-chan already does piano and that's all I know of.'

'I wonder if our bodies and PETs are okay.'

'We'll have to see.'

'What are you thinking?' thought Saito.

'I want to eat. Can you try to cross fuse?'

'Drop the idea!'

"That was a weird day as a navi," said Net as he put himself into sleep mode. "It was a weird day of being Saito…again," said Saito as he shut off the light.

'Can you sneak out and cross fuse?'

'Drop the idea and go to sleep!'

OoO

Hope you like the story. Next chapter is what Mei Lin and Drop does all day.

Read and Review please!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

If you have any ideas for future stories, go on ahead and tell me.


	4. Mei Lin & Drop's Musical Day

Chapter 4 Mei Lin and Drop's Musical Day

All official- oh just screw this. If you want to see the disclaimer, read chapter 3.

Please read and review and no flames and on every page of this chapter, there is something related to music mentioned or done.

OoO-scene change

"Ohayo Mei Lin-sama," said Drop. The only reason she said that was because Meiru's mother was in the room. "Ohayo Drop, wake up Mei Lin-chan."

"Ohayo Sakura-san," said Mei Lin as she sat up. Meiru's mother smiled and picked up some of Meiru's laundry and left.

"Did you sleep well Mei Lin-sama?" asked Drop.

'I slept fine since I'm not used to sleeping on a soft bed. Are you okay with calling me Mei Lin-sama?' asked Roll mentally.

'Yeah, I'm fine with it.'

After Mei Lin got ready for the day and had breakfast, they headed out. 'What do you usually do today?' asked Mei Lin mentally.

'I would have piano lessons.'

'I have to go take the lessons don't I?'

'Hai, since you are taking my place.'

Mei Lin sighed as she walked to the park. When she got there, she saw Thoru. "Hello Tho-" Mei Lin stopped herself before she said his name.

"Oh, hello. I'm Thoru. Say, you look like Meiru's navi Roll."

"Meiru Sakura? I'm a friend of hers staying at her house while she is in Kingland visiting her friend."

"Oh, well you look like her navi for some reason," said Thoru.

"I'm Mei Lin and this is my navi Drop," said Mei Lin as she held up her red and pink PET. "Oh, so you're Mei Lin. Saito has his group of friends and said you were one of them," said Thoru.

'Meiru-chan, have you told your one person about the switched places thing yet?' Roll asked mentally.

'I don't want to worry my mother so I didn't tell my one person yet. Mejin said the twins don't count since they're working with us on it.'

'Why don't we tell Thoru? He won't tell anyone.' Meiru thought about this then agreed.

"Thoru-kun, we need to tell you something," said Mei Lin. "What do you need to tell me?"

"I'm Roll and this is Meiru-chan," said Roll as Drop appeared on her shoulder as a hologram, "We were kidnapped and Meiru was placed in some sort of virtual reality program and she is a navi in my place. We're only allowed to tell one person and that one is you. So you can't tell anyone, please Thoru-kun."

Thoru nodded, "So you're Roll and Meiru-chan is Drop?" Mei Lin nodded. "It's the same way for Netto, Enzan, Nylorac, Laika, and Princess Pride. Yesterday when you were with Saito and Net, they were really Rockman and Netto-kun."

After they explained it to Thoru, the two decided to go to a children's museum that was about music. They headed to Densan Music Museum and went to the creator area. In that area, there were all sorts of instruments and stuff so anyone could make their own music.

The two plugged in so their navis could have fun too. Drop didn't mind getting plugged in and thought of it like a roller coaster.

There was a giant keyboard on the floor and when ever you stepped on a note, the sound would come out. Iceman played with the sound equipment. Drop played the piano on the net. Thoru was playing the violin and Mei Lin was dancing around on the big keyboard.

'I'm more into dancing then piano,' thought Roll as she spun around.

"Want to freeze the ground in your PET and skate?" asked Iceman after half an hour. Drop agreed and they plugged out. They froze the ground in Drop's PET and skated around.

"You know how to ice skate and play the violin at the same time, right?" asked Mei Lin. "Hai, you're taking Meiru-chan's place, right?" Mei Lin nodded.

"You're piano lesson is at the same place as my violin lesson, same time too. We should get going if we don't want to be late," said Thoru. Mei Lin nodded and they both left.

When they got to the place called Music Studio, they went to their classes. 'What an original name for the place,' thought Roll.

"You must be Mei Lin, the girl that is taking Meiru Sakura's place," said the music teacher. The music teacher seemed to be a person in her late 30's. She had black hair that was in a bun.

"Since Meiru-chan usually had her little navi take the lessons also, Drop can join too."

'At least I know what to do and at least you won't miss your lesson,' said Roll mentally.

'You wish you were in the dancing class next door, right?'

'You got me there, but at least I'm not missing anything since I never joined.'

Mei Lin and Drop sat down at the piano. Drop sat down at a piano in the network.

After their lessons, Thoru had to go help his father at the water works, so Mei Lin decided to go shopping.

OoO

"Ropeman, there are six programs that can help me take over Japan. I need to get them while the Net Saviors and their friends are out of the way. I need you to get the first one. These programs have control to some programs inside the capital's main server. One is in Ameroupe's capital since Japan wanted to keep it safe and trusted Ameroupe. One is in the capital of Japan and the rest are scattered around Japan mostly. Only the president of Japan knows where they are."

"I managed to hack into the system and get a list of where they are," said Ropeman as he printed out a list for his operator. "The first one is at the Densan Mall. Ropeman, go and get it for me," said the mysterious leader.

Ropeman nodded as he plugged himself into the net.

OoO

"Want to go upstairs? I want to check out a new music store there," said Drop as Mei Lin headed up the escalator. "Why don't I plug you in and you can listen to some CDs?" asked Mei Lin, "Plug-in Drop Transmission!"

Drop got inside the system and saw a navi that had roped armor. "Mei Lin-sama, that navi over there is messing with something." True to Drop's words, Ropeman was messing with the wall. "I'm going to check it out. Mejin couldn't give us a net savior badges, but he gave us the right to arrest them," said Drop.

"Which makes us former net saviors," said Mei Lin as Drop walked up to Ropeman. "Excuse me, you're not supposed to be doing that," said Drop as Ropeman blasted threw the wall. Behind the wall was a level 9 fire wall.

'Roll! I've heard of what is behind that fire wall. It's one of six programs that help control Japan. I think their called the control programs. The one behind there is the Business Program,' said Meiru mentally.

"You're under arrest for attempt to steal the Business Program," said Drop as Mei Lin took a set of headphones off. Ropeman recognized her as one of the kidnapped net saviors.

"Meiru Sakura, or as people now know as Drop," said Ropeman. "Your operator is the kidnapper!?" Ropeman nodded, "and I am Ropeman. Our organization will get our hands on the programs and control Japan!" said Ropeman as he threw a rope at Drop.

She dodged, 'Let's see what new powers I have!'

"You can say it out loud since this guy knows," said Mei Lin as she slotted in a battlechip. "Battlechip Aqua Tower slot-in!"

Drop slammed her palm on the ground and an aqua tower came out and Ropeman easily dodged. "Drop Hole!" Drop made a fist and punched the ground. A whole appeared and Ropeman fell through. "Drop Hole traps the navi. It doesn't go somewhere like Rush Hole," said Drop as Ropeman jumped out.

"Battlechip Poison Seed slot-in!"

Drop threw the purple football like seed and Ropeman smirked and dodged it. It hit the fire wall and it weakened greatly. Ropeman turned around and punched the wall. The rest of it broke and Ropeman stepped through.

There was a program that had a small barrier around it.

Ropeman walked up to the program and brought up a panel. He typed in a few things and the barrier deactivated.

'Of course, a hacker,' thought Drop as she punched the ground, "Drop Hole!"

Ropeman was taken by surprise and fell through. He jumped out, but dropped the Business Program. He tried to grab it, but the hole already closed up.

"I'll be back, Sakura Meiru," growled Ropeman as he was plugged out. A security navi ran up to Drop. "Are you a net savior?"

"No, I'm a former net savior," said Drop. "Arigato, we would have been in so much trouble if the program had been stolen," said the security navi.

Mei Lin transferred the program from her PET to Drop. Drop handed the program back as Ropeman appeared behind the guard.

"Watch out!" Ropeman threw the rope around her and tightened it. He punched the security navi and deleted it. He grabbed the program and left.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save the program," said Drop as she was plugged out. "It's fine. This feels like I'm the operator and you're the navi," said Mei Lin.

'Hate to break it to you, but that's been the situation for almost a week now,' thought Drop.

"Let's go home, I don't feel like shopping anymore," said Mei Lin as she headed home. "Me too and I think you want to get home so you can dance to my music."

OoO

"We have the Business Program. Once we deactivate it, all the businesses will be messed up, but we can't or else they can track the signal. They won't be able to track it once we have them all," said the leader. "What is the name of our organization?" asked Ropeman.

"You told them we had an organization, didn't you?"

"Um… yes, but we should," said Ropeman. "You are actually right for once. We have six members to get the programs. You have the Business Program. Later, Barrierman will get the second program in Ameroupe."

OoO

'Roll, hate to break it to you, but you have to practice for piano at home. We told mother that our mom expected us to practice,' said Meiru mentally. 'I don't like playing piano as human. My hands can actually hurt after I play for a while.'

'That's why I wear those gloves,' said Meiru mentally.

'How do silk gloves make a difference?' thought Roll.

'You just have to feel comfortable. My comfort is wearing the silk gloves,' thought Meiru as they sat down on the couch in her living room.

"Plug-in Drop Transmission!"

'Meiru-chan, can I use your gloves?'

'I don't know. Ask Mother.'

Mei Lin looked at Music on the small screen on the piano. Drop just smiled and sat down on the bench. "Sakura-san, may I use Meiru-chan's gloves?"

"I'm not sure if she wants you to. I'm sorry, but I have to say no unless she says so."

Mei Lin just sat down on the bench and began playing a song at the same time Drop started.

'I like playing piano. The good thing is as a navi, my hands won't hurt since navis can't feel small pains unless we get a virus,' thought Drop as she smirked.

"You play the same songs Meiru does. Are you just reading the music?" asked Meiru's mother. Mei Lin nodded.

"I copied a Christmas song during the break in piano class. Want to try it?" asked Drop.

"Why don't you play it, since you play piano more, while I dance?" asked Mei Lin. Drop agreed and started playing Jingle Bells and Mei Lin started dancing.

'Meiru-chan, how long is your practice? I wouldn't know because I usually just bring up the sheet music and sort files until it's time to switch sheet.'

'I can't believe you, Roll. I'll let you figure it out for yourself.'

'Okay,' thought Roll. "Sakura-san, how long does Meiru-chan usually practice?" asked Mei Lin as she stopped dancing for a little.

"Meiru-chan usually practices for an hour and a half. Sometimes more if she has free time, concerts, or just because she felt like it," said Meiru's mother as Mei Lin started dancing again.

'Does your mother always listen when you practice?'

'Yes, she does Roll. You would know if you actually played instead of sorting files that don't need sorting through.'

After they played/danced for 45 minutes, Mei Lin started to playing the piano again. 'You don't like playing piano, do you?' asked Meiru mentally.

'You're a navi; you don't feel any small pain, that's why. Now stop rubbing it in my face and switch the sheet music.'

Drop pressed a button and kept playing. 'That shuffle button is really useful. I wonder what you did when you said you were sorting through very neat files and switching sheets?' thought Meiru.

All of a sudden, Drop stopped playing. "Does Drop usually stop playing?" asked Meiru's mother. "I don't know, let me check."

'Meiru-chan, what are you doing?' Drop didn't answer.

OoO

Meiru opened her eyes and saw she was in a small bed like Netto had said. She saw her real PET on the pillow next to her and Netto in the same situation on the bed across the small room.

Meiru picked up her PET and found a white chip in it. She reached into her pocket and managed to pull out an Aqua Tower battlechip, even though there were wires connected to her hands.

OoO

'Meiru-chan, are you all right?' Drop still didn't answer. "Drop, are you alright?" asked Meiru's mother. 'Meiru-chan, please answer me. Are you okay?'

"Is Drop okay?" asked Sakura-san. "Let me see." 'Meiru-chan, are you all right?'

"Aren't you going to ask if she's okay?"

OoO

Meiru weakly tried to slot-in the battlechip so the white chip would slot out. Right when she was about to push the chip in, she lost conscious.

OoO

"I, um, have a, um…" Mei Lin tried to stall for time from explaining to Meiru's mother that she had a link.

'Meiru-chan, hurry up and say something!' yelled Roll mentally.

'Sorry Roll, I only came back to hear you think 'say something.'

'Say that you're alright. We stopped practice because of you.'

"I'm alright, I just felt a little "weird." "It's okay Drop, you two can stop practicing now if you want," said Meiru's mother.

"We'll keep practicing for a few more minutes," said Drop as she sat back down on the bench.

After they were done practicing and had dinner, they went to bed.

'Meiru-chan, I don't want to wake your mother so let's use the link to talk.'

'Okay, what did you want to say Roll?'

'What did you see when you fazed out on me during practice?'

'The PETs are all on our pillows I think. There was a white chip in my PET and right before I slot-in a different chip, I came back here.'

'Want to change the subject?'

'Sure, you want me to sign you up for dancing classes, don't you?'

'Maybe….no…just a bit…kind of…oh yes please! I'd love to!'

'We can sign you up, but I'm still staying in piano.'

'I have to take dancing by myself?'

'Yep, you're a human. I'm the navi here. Everyone is probably taking up some type of sport or activity. Why don't you call Rockman and ask what sport he's going to take up.'

'Okay, but if I get in trouble, I'm taking you down with me,' thought Roll as she picked up her PET.

She emailed Saito so she wouldn't make much noise.

Hey Saito, I was just wondering if you were taking up a sport or activity.

Saito's reply came two minutes later.

I'm going to join a net battling club because Net wanted to and I'm also doing baseball like a use to back when I really was Saito. Well, good night Mei Lin. Say night to Drop for Net.

'See? Everyone has an activity. Since we have a week to adjust, you can call one person every day and ask them what activity they're doing. Since we're still adjusting, I'm sure everyone will do the activity with their navi. Even Laika and Searchman will probably do something,' thought Meiru as Roll went back to bed.

'Could you be quieter? Now that I feel better about it, I'm trying to sleep.'

Drop smiled and went into sleep mode as Mei Lin fell asleep.

OoO

Hope you like it. Please R&R!

The next chapter is about Enzan and Blues! Well, it's about Ryou and Red. All the chapters about what they do all day are about eight pages long.


	5. Ryou & Red's Business Day

Chapter 5 Ryou and Red's Business Day

Disclaimer is on chapters 1, 2, and 3,

Please R&R! No flames please. Thanks to those who reviewed.

OoO-scene change

"Ryou wake up," said Red. "I'm trying to sleep Red," said Ryou sleepily as he turned over and put a pillow over his head.

Everyone seemed to have changed their personality at least a little when they switched, and it wasn't because of the organization.

"I'm fazing out," Enzan said weakly. Blues groaned and turned over and grabbed his PET. He looked at it and saw Red pointing a sword at him.

His eyes were hidden by his white bangs even though he could still see. He saw Red and put the PET on the pillow.

'Blues, I know that I don't mind you not calling me Enzan-sama and you don't mind me not calling you anything with formalities, but can you wake up?' asked Enzan mentally.

"What time is it?" asked Ryou as he sat up. 'He seemed to change his personality more then me,' thought Enzan as Ryou stretched.

"It's 6 in the morning, Ryou," said Enzan. "You got me up this early, why?"

"You have a business trip in Ameroupe and promised to take Mary and Ribbon along so they can visit the country they were born in," said Red as Ryou went into the bathroom. He came out later wearing a blue T-shirt, Enzan's red vest, and black pants.

'Have you told your one person yet?' asked Ryou mentally as he walked down the stairs.

'No, and you seem to be a different person in the morning.'

'Whatever, I just need coffee to help me get going.'

'And the others think I drink it too much. You pretty much live on coffee.'

Ryou ignored him as he filled a mug with coffee, grabbed his shades, and headed out the door.

'The organization is going after the control programs and one of them is in the city we're going to,' thought Red since Drop and Mei Lin had told everyone about it last night in a late night email.

'Which one of the programs is it and what was your excuse?' asked Ryou as they got to Nylorac's mansion.

'The Trust Program, it has control of all the important documents in Japan and more. It has many codes that change every hour, so only a very skilled hacker could get control of it even if they have it. And my excuse is that Enzan is in Ameroupe with Netto while you're my business partner that takes my place and you live out of town so I let you stay at my house,' thought Enzan as Mary got into the limo.

"Hello Mary," said Ryou. "Your driver can't hear you since the screen is up, you know."

When they got to the airport, they went outside and boarded Enzan's private jet.

"So the Trust Program is in Ameroupe. Why do they call it the Trust Program if it has a bunch of important documents?" asked Music. "It has documents that make all the important deals official. IPC has one that is making the merger with Jawaii official. People call it the Trust Program because a lot of the times, an official document is the only thing that keeps someone from cheating their partner. Like the merger, the official document is the only thing keeping half of the Jawaii board from trying to take over IPC, so the documents are saying we trust each other," explained Enzan.

"That was a boring explanation I didn't need to hear," said Music as they took off, "I mean, I could've gotten a short version from Blues."

'Music! That was rude,' scolded Nylorac mentally.

"Music, that kind of was the short version, and you were the one that asked that," said Blues. "Oops."

"What are you going to do when we get to Ameroupe?" asked Ribbon as she appeared on the armrest as a hologram.

"We have to go to a business meeting. What about you?" asked Blues. "I wanted to visit my cousin, but I don't feel like explaining to her that I got kidnapped and turned into a navi."

"Why don't we go sight seeing? We haven't been in Ameroupe since I was about eight."

"Nylorac, you're a navi, navis don't have an age," said Music. "That's a first," said Enzan. "Speak for yourself," said Nylorac.

"What?"

"The first is I guess being a navi and you being a navi means we don't call each other with any formalities," said Enzan.

"And since you're now a human, you have to have an age and your age seems to be about 16. Both of you."

"How do I seem like I'm 16?" asked Blues. "You woke up this morning like you went to a party two hours ago."

"Well, I'm not going to talk about this whole time. Enzan, do you have any dimensional areas on this plane?" asked Ribbon.

"There's one that covers the inside of the jet so you can walk around," said Red as he activated it. Red and Ribbon appeared in the jet.

"Well, I'm not use to sleep mode so I'll sleep out here," said Ribbon as she sat down. "I'm going to do some work," said Red as he went into his office. "You work too much," muttered Mary as she sat back for a long ride.

OoO

"Are you on your way yet?" asked the leader. "Yes, I'm on the plane right now, sir." "In Ameroupe, you need to get the Trust Program. It's in the capital of Ameroupe, Otten."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else, sir?"

"Oh, yes, and Otten?" "Yes, sir?"

"Be on the look out for one of those kidnapped net saviors. I heard two of them will be there. I have sent you a picture of the two. Don't try anything that will cost us the program and why are you going to Ameroupe even if I didn't send you?" asked the leader.

"I am a lawyer and my client wants me at a business meeting with him. They're having a meeting with a major company in Japan. The president and vice president of the company are going to be there."

"Otten, which company is it? One of the net saviors is the vice president even though he's 13."

"IPC," said Otten.

OoO

"We'll be landing in two minutes," said Blues. "We should wake our oper- I mean, we should wake our navis up."

When the plane landed, Red and Ribbon were still asleep.

"Since Rosesade-san left, Laika has been saying that Princess Pride gives him "wake up calls," said Blues, "Which means we "surprise" them to wake them up."

Music stood up, walked over to Nylorac, and poked her lightly.

She didn't wake up so Music went to the back of the plane. When she returned, she was carrying a bucket.

"What are you planning?" asked Blues as he stood up.

"You might want to open the plane door," said Music as she went to the back of the jet again. Blues opened the door and went back to where Nylorac was.

"Blues hold this for me," said Music as she handed him a bucket and headed to Enzan's office. Blues looked in it and it was full of water.

A second after Music left, Blues heard a small yelp. The next thing Blues knew was Music running by him and grabbed the bucket and crouched down by the seat across from Nylorac's.

Enzan ran by and stopped by Music. Music stood up and dumped the bucket of water over Red. Ribbon also got soaked because she was behind him.

She shoved the bucket into Red's hands and bolted toward the door of the jet. Since the stairs wasn't brought up to the jet yet and the dimensional area had a small hole, she pulled a cord and a slide that was used for emergencies inflated. She slid down and waited at the bottom.

Ribbon woke up, by being soaked with a bucket of water, and saw Red holding an empty bucket. She was about to jump up and strangle him when Blues turned off the dimensional area. The two returned to their PETs and they left the airport.

"I have to go to the meeting, I'll meet you here in a few hours," said Ryou as they got in the limo.

"You have an email Ryou," said Red as he brought it up.

"Your secretary can't make it," said Ryou, "Are you required to have a secretary with you or something?"

"You're supposed to have a secretary or lawyer with you for some reason," replied Red.

'Who else do we have? Since we're in Ameroupe, they have to know English,' thought Ryou.

'I just remembered, you have to find something appropriate for the meeting and what about Music? She came from here.'

'Good point, Red.'

"I know everyone except Saito and Net are new to the link, but tell me what's going on?" asked Mary when she noticed how quiet they were getting.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" asked Enzan is English.

Ribbon started laughing as Mary nodded. "That was a stupid question to ask, no offense. Yes, I understand what you are saying. You have a barely noticeable accent though," said Ribbon in English.

"I can understand you, but I don't know much English. Since I am human, I can't add program to make me talk English," said Mary with an accent.

"I'll tell you what their saying if we are needed and then I'll tell you what you need to say." Mary nodded.

OoO

"Otten, you're finally here! My secretary couldn't make it so thank you for coming," said a business woman.

"Why do they need secretaries or lawyers to come?" asked Otten. "Usually they would know what their client/boss is doing so this meeting with IPC and a few others companies need a second person to make sure that no one is lying or cheating their way to taking over different companies."

"I'm going to need a file on what you're doing then."

"Don't worry, I sent a file to your navi."

After they cleared some things up, Otten's client left and would meet him at the meeting. "Barrierman, look at the files and fill me in while I figure out how to hack through the system."

OoO

"I don't get why we have to wear certain things for a meeting," said Ryou as he put on his tie. "It's easy enough for me. I just have to find something Manabe would wear to work," said Mary as she put on her light blue jacket.

"That's what Manabe-san would wear, except its light blue," said Ribbon, "Let's do a test. Music, are you going to wear your shades?" asked Ribbon in English.

"Hai."

"You're hopeless Music," said Ribbon as they entered a building.

"Why are there so many guards in this building?" asked Mary quietly. 'This is where they keep the Trust Program and take off your shades. We're going to a business meeting for crying out loud!' said Ribbon mentally as they went up an elevator.

'Do I have to? No one has ever seen my eyes and I plan to keep it that way.'

'If Blues does it will you?'

'Um…maybe.'

"Ryou, can you take off your shades for the meeting?" asked Ribbon quietly. "Do I have to?"

Ribbon sighed. "Yes, you do Ryou," said Red as they got out of the elevator.

Ryou sighed and took off his shades as they walked, revealing sapphire eyes like Enzan's except his was a little darker.

They stopped in front of a closed door. "You should take off your shades too. If I have to you have to and this is an important meeting," said Ryou quietly. Mary sighed and took of her shades revealing crystal blue eyes like her operator.

Ryou tied his hair in a ponytail and they went in.

"This is Ryou from IPC. Enzan-san couldn't make it so Ryou-san is taking his place," said a businessman in English as Ryou came in and sat down.

Sitting across from Mary was Otten. He recognized the two 'former net saviors' and started thinking up a plan.

"Barrierman, the program is in a room a floor above us. Before you steal the program, shut the lights off. Now go, plug-in Barrierman transmission!" whispered Otten as the meeting started.

Otten was a man in his mid 30's with brown hair. He usually wore a white long sleeve, a yellow sleeve less vest with a hood, and worn out jeans.

Barrierman was a navi kind of like Cosmoman. He was a mix of light and dark blue and had a barrier around him instead of a ring.

Barrierman was on the net and saw a bunch of guards standing near a doorway. He guessed it was where they kept the Trust Program and started searching for the control panel so he could switch off the light while Otten found the fastest way to run out the door.

Mary was bored since she didn't need to do anything and the whole meeting was in English. She saw Otten talking to his navi and looked at Ribbon. Ribbon was listening to the meeting.

"I know you talk to Enzan-san about being a 13 year old, but if you think I don't qualify for the job, then why would Enzan-san choose me for the job?" asked Ryou in English.

All of a sudden, the lights turned off and a second later an alarm sounded. "That's the Trust Program!" yelled a person.

"Plug-in Red Transmission!"

Red was used to getting plugged in and he landed in the system. He saw Barrierman walk by guards and they got pushed out of the way.

Red ran up to him and slashed him with a flame sword that seemed to be his default weapon. The sword hit a barrier around him and he kept walking.

In the meeting room, Otten quickly ran out the door and up a flight of stairs. When he got to the computer with the program, he started typing some things as Barrierman walked on.

Red saw that the navi's operator had disarmed the firewall that protected the Trust program.

"Program Advance! Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword!"

"Beta Sword!" yelled Red as he slashed the P.A. It hit the barrier and it disappeared. Red took the opportunity to run close enough so the barrier couldn't activate and slashed him with the flame sword.

"Well you managed to land an attack on me, Red," said Barrierman, "or who you really are. The vice president of IPC, Iuujin Enzan.

"Battlechip Neo Variable Sword slot-in!" The sword formed on Red's arm and he sent a sonic boom at Barrierman before his barrier activated.

The sonic boom was bouncing around the inside of the barrier and hitting Barrierman. He deactivated his barrier and the sonic boom hit him one more time.

Barrierman ran towards the program as Red sent another sonic boom at him and ran towards him.

He was about to stop him from grabbing the Trust Program when he started to faze out.

Red hit the ground and lost conscious.

OoO

Enzan opened his eyes and found his PET next to him. He quickly grabbed a battlechip and slotted it in and the white chip popped out.

OoO

Ryou noticed that Red began to faze out and he all of a sudden disappeared. Luckily for him, he had run up to the floor above and was hiding behind the door so Otten wouldn't see him.

OoO

Enzan saw his PET turn on and Blues appeared. "Enzan-sama, are you alright?" asked Blues quietly. Enzan tried using the link, but it seemed that only Ryou and Red could use it. "I'm fine Blues. Do you think I can disconnect these wires without hurting myself?"

"I think you can, since you're okay right now and awake."

Enzan nodded as he looked at the white chip. He threw it against the ground and the dimensional piece turned off.

He disconnected the wires and stood up. He went over to the bed across from him and when he was about to slot a chip into Nylorac's PET, the mysterious leader came in the room.

He grabbed Enzan's arm and noticed that he had broken the white chip. He forced Enzan to lie down and connected him to the wires again. Enzan lost conscious as the leader picked up his PET. Since Enzan had smashed the white chip, Blues couldn't be Ryou anymore and it would take a while to repair the white chip.

He locked Blues inside his PET and put a strong barrier around the inside of the PET. "I can't allow you to go anywhere," said the leader as he left.

OoO

Otten plugged Barrierman out and made his escape. Red appeared in the computer again and saw he was too late. He tried plugging himself out, but couldn't.

Ribbon plugged in and saw Red looking around. After he explained about what happened when he fazed out, they figured Ryou's PET disappeared because the white chip was broken.

"Why don't you ride back to Japan in my PET?" asked Ribbon. "We're not going back for a while and the meeting was canceled. I'm going to have to think of something since Ryou is "missing," said Red.

OoO

"Good job Otten, get Coder to decode the codes and get Hacker to go for the next program. Return to Japan as soon as you can."

"Yes, sir," said Otten as he headed off to the airport.

OoO

"Why do they call this place the Big Apple?" asked Red. "I don't really know. M-my otau-san told me before he died, but I forgot since I was only two," said Ribbon.

"Let's just head back to Japan, we need to tell Mejin about Ryou," said Red as Mary headed to the airport.

When they got to the airport, they got onto the private jet and headed off.

"I wonder if Blues is going to be okay," said Music.

Enzan nodded, "He probably will be. Blues can take care of himself."

"We should call Mejin and tell him about Blues. If Blues is in his PET, then we can try to track a signal," said Mary as she called Mejin.

After they told Mejin about Blues, Red said, "Which sport do you think Blues would have done?"

Mary and Ribbon thought about it and said at the same time, "fencing."

"Probably, and who do you think I should tell about this whole thing?" asked Enzan. "Why don't you tell your father?" said Music.

"Like he would care," said Enzan.

"Music, you know nothing about what Shuysekei is like," said Ribbon as Red gave her an odd look. "Shuysekei?"

"Like I told him, there is no way I'm calling him with any formalities."

"You should still tell him, though," said Music. "Why should I tell him?" "Because he's your father."

"I don't have a PET or phone to call him," said Enzan. Music pointed to her PET.

"Why my PET?" asked Ribbon. "It's not yours, it's mine. Now, just call Enzan. He won't fire you or anything."

"You'd be surprised if I told you why he fired one of his personal guards," said Enzan as he called.

Shuysekei's face appeared on a screen. "Hello? Who ever it is, make it quick. I'm busy."

"Um…sir, it's me."

"You're Ryou's navi, aren't you? Did Ryou mess something up?"

"About whom Ryou and I are," Enzan continued, "Enzan and his friends got kidnapped and they were turned into navis and their navis became their operators. They would think of excuses to stay at their house while the other is away. Ryou is Blues and I, Red, am really Enzan."

"You were kidnapped and turned into a navi. How did you stay at the house with out being noticed?"

"I told you I went to Ameroupe with Hikari Netto and Ryou was my replacement and since he lived out of town, I let him stay there."

"Good, you're fired. Now leave."

"Wait! Sir, it's me, Enzan. Your vice president."

"You can't be Enzan even if that story was true."

"Don't you care that your son was kidnapped?!" Ribbon yelled as the screen Shuysekei saw spilt in two.

Shuysekei looked up at the screen for the first time since the call was made and saw Red looked like Enzan in armor. "Now that I see it, you do look like Enzan. Who is she?" asked Shuysekei as he pointed at Ribbon.

"I'm Ribbon. I've heard of you, Shuysekei," said Ribbon as she realized her mistake.

"You're Nyl, aren't you?" asked Shuysekei as Ribbon slowly nodded.

"Sir, you can't tell anyone. If it gets out, then I don't know what would happen."

"Okay, now shut up and hang up. I'm busy," said Shuysekei as he hung up.

"I can't believe that he doesn't care that his only son got kidnapped," said Ribbon. "He could've cared a lot less. I know he has," said Red quietly.

OoO

Happy 4th of July, minna!


	6. Mary & Ribbon's Day Trip

Chapter 6 Mary and Ribbon's Day Trip

I only own the characters that I own.

OoO-scene change

'Music, wake up,' said Nylorac mentally. Music turned over and buried her head under the pillow. "You're hopeless, Mary."

"Enzan, can you wake her up?" Enzan was staying with them because when he fazed out, he broke the white chip and now, Blues couldn't be Red's operator, Ryou.

After the while it took to wake Mary and get her to get ready for the day, they went to her back yard.

"Remember the time Laika, Rosesade, and you slept over here a few months ago?" asked Nylorac.

"I remember alright," said Enzan.

FLASHBACK

"Okay, here's the key to the back door," said Nylorac as she tossed the key to Enzan. Morazzave, Laika's dog, had followed them. "Morazzave, get back here!" said Laika as Rosesade locked the gate door.

Rosesade ran after Morazzave when he went by the flowers. "Don't even think about that!" yelled Nylorac as she ran after the dog.

Enzan had just unlocked the door and looked back. He just gave a blank stare when he saw Rosesade and Nylorac running around the pool chasing Morazzave. He and Laika walked up to the cement around the pool.

Morazzave ran up to Enzan to say hi. He knocked Enzan over and he fell into the pool. "Laika, help us!" yelled Rosesade. Laika tried telling them, 'look in the pool' but they didn't listen.

Laika chased them around and eventually trapped Morazzave inside.

"That took a while," said Rosesade as she closed the door. "Where was Enzan the whole time?" asked Nylorac. Enzan tapped on her shoulder. They both turned around to a wet and angry Enzan. Rosesade started laughing like mad. "Where do you think I was?" asked Enzan as Laika came by. "My guess would be a water park. Like the ones in Ameroupe," said Laika.

END FLASHBACK

"That was funny what Laika said. I never knew he could be funny," said Nylorac. "Since when does Laika know that the water park capital of the world is in Ameroupe?" asked Enzan.

"I wouldn't know. Red, do you want to stay here while I head to somewhere for the day?" "Where are you going?"

"Tokyo, Nyl-sama promised Abrie and Zoey that she would take them there, but since the kidnapping, I have to take them. They should be here any second now," once Music said that, the twins walked through the gate door.

"Hello Music."

"Hi, did you get your PETs yet?" asked Music as the twins sat down. "Mine had a little trouble to activate, but Zoey's didn't have a problem," said Abrie.

"Who's your navi?" asked Ribbon. "Her name is Nie," said Zoey. Nie was a navi with red hair that went half way down her back. She had red boots and gloves. Her helmet was pink and red with a mini microphone at the end. Her armor was pink and red and there was a ring around her knees and elbows that were white.

"Abrie, since you don't have a navi yet, you can use Red. Enzan, do you mind?" asked Music.

"I guess I don't mind. Do you have a PET yet?" asked Enzan. "No, what do I carry you in?"

"I have a visor that can carry a navi. It's like one of those video game visors that you put on and see a virtual world. I have one that you see the real world and in the small corner screen, your navi would be there," said Ribbon.

Music went inside to get the visor and gave it to Abrie. Red plugged in and appeared in the corner screen on the inside of the visor that Abrie wore.

"That settles that, let's get going."

They got in a limo and headed to Tokyo.

"I get confused between who is who. Is Red Netto-kun, Enzan, or Laika?" asked Abrie. "I'm Iuujin Enzan. My navi Blues, who was Ryou, was red. I am the color blue and my name is Red."

"I can only tell you're Music and Nylorac because you were at your mansion. At the moment, I only know who is who between Princess Pride, Knightman, Enzan, Nylorac, and Music," said Abrie as she remembered what everyone looked like.

"I remembered what everyone looked like," said Zoey.

"Mei Lin and Drop said that they went against Ropeman and he had an operator, but they didn't see who it was. Then yesterday, Ryou and I went up against Barrierman. The meeting was canceled and I noticed one thing. Otten the lawyer wasn't there when everyone left."

"So he must be Barrierman's operator," said Abrie. "Exactly my thoughts, now we have to find out who Ropeman's operator is."

"Since we're studying this case with Mejin, I heard that there's a program in Tokyo. Which one is it?" asked Zoey. "The Communication Program, when an email or phone call is made, that program connects it to its destination," said Ribbon.

"What's the most important program?" asked Abrie. "I don't think anyone knows and one knows where it's kept except for the president," said Music.

They arrived in Tokyo half an hour later. "What are we going to do here?" asked Red. "Maybe we should just walk around for a bit," said Zoey as the limo drove off.

"Let's go ice skating! I know there's an indoor rink somewhere around here," said Music. "You choose your activity fast and why? Shouldn't we be looking out for the program?" asked Ribbon.

"I say we should do something else. Why don't we just see if we can find the location of the program?" asked Abrie. The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, where would one of the Control Programs be?" asked Music. "It could be anywhere. At the movies, in the capital building, an amusement park, you know what I mean," said Ribbon.

"Want to go to the library to see if we can study the history of these programs and maybe find a hint of where they all are?" asked Zoey. The others nodded in agreement and they headed off.

When they got to the library, they each grabbed a book on the programs and started looking through them.

Behind one of the nearby shelves, a girl with a mix of white and light icy blue hair recognized Music. She wore a tight white and crystal blue jacket and tight white pants. "Coder, one of those net saviors that our leader kidnapped is here."

"How do we get the program, Madi-san?" asked Coder. Coder was a navi that looked like a robot. He was mostly white and had some blue and gray on the side. His gloves were blue and his arms were white with some gray. His boots were blue and gray and his legs were white and gray. His helmet was square shape and was white and gray. He had a black visor and his symbol was a blue, white, and gray battery.

"I'll think of something, the boss didn't make me the second leader for nothing. I had to check the white chips one time and I can't believe that they kidnapped him. I haven't seen him since 6th grade," said Madi.

Madi walked by and sat down at the table next to the three girls. She pretended to be reading some random book she pulled out.

"Plug-in Coder Transmission!" whispered Madi. Coder got into the library's system and started to hack through the firewall.

Abrie noticed the red beam shooting from Madi's white and blue PET to the shelf's plug-in sensor.

"Red, doesn't she look like Lady Gaga?" asked Abrie. Red looked at her through the visor, "Who the heck is Lady Gaga?"

"She's a singer in Ameroupe," said Abrie as Madi looked at her. Being the friendly person she was, Abrie introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Abrie. I couldn't help, but noticed that you look kind of like a singer in Ameroupe."

"I'm Madi. I think I know who you're talking about. Do you come from Ameroupe? I come from Sharo."

"Hai, I moved here with my twin sister last year."

"Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies' room," said Madi as she got up. She got behind a shelf and made her way to a computer.

"Coder, how is that firewall going?" asked Madi as she put on a pair of headphones.

"Just went down with no security alarms going off. I'll proceed in taking the program," said Coder. "Don't you feel nervous about taking a Control Program, though?" asked Madi.

"No, the organization trained us very well. If you don't like stealing these, then why did you join?" "I don't know. I wanted to become stronger and fight for something, but I guess one thing led to another," said Madi.

Coder just ignored her and started working on the barrier aroung the program. When he was about to take it, he found himself tied up in ribbon. He looked to see Ribbon standing there.

"You're under arrested for attempting to steal the Communication Program," said Ribbon as Madi started to panic. "Who said I'm attempting to? I already did!" said Coder as he brought up a keyboard and typed something. The ribbons let go of him .

"He must be the hacker," thought Ribbon aloud. "You're right Ribbon," said Coder as he stopped, "or should I say Nylorac Summers."

"Of course, you come from the organization," said Ribbon, "Who's your operator?"

"Like I'm telling you," said Coder as he brought up a keyboard. He typed a few commands and a bunch of viruses appeared as he ran to the program.

When Coder was about to pick the program up while running by, Mary slotted in a chip.

"Battlechip Ice Seed slot-in!"

Ribbon threw the football like ice seed toward Coder. As Coder was about to run by and pick the program up, he slipped on the icy floor and collided with a virus.

"Battlechip Aqua Tower slot-in!"

Ribbon slammed her palm on the ground and the aqua tower came out and hit Coder, freezing him on contact.

"Battlechip Yo-Yo slot-in!"

Ribbon threw out the yo yo, but missed since Coder had defrosted and jumped out of the way.

Red appeared in the system and saw Coder. He sent a sonic boom and deleted a bunch of viruses. After they finished off the viruses, Coder had the program in hand and was running off.

"Sonic Boom!" Red sent it off and Coder dropped the program when he was hit. "Let's take care of Red," he muttered as he brought up his keyboard. He typed in a bunch of commands and Red couldn't move.

Coder picked the program up and typed in a few things and a few viruses came up and attacked as Coder was plugged out.

Ribbon took care of the viruses and grabbed Red's arm since he was still unable to move. She was plugged out with Red.

"How do we get him moving again?" asked Abrie as they looked at Red. "We can't do much, but-hey! I just realized that nobody had run out of the library yet," said Mary.

"Your point is?" asked Zoey as they put Red back in the visor. "Coder's operator would have ran out of here. We should go track him or her down."

Everyone looked at each other, "I'll call Hikari-hakase and have him help me with Red if I need it while you guys work on that," said Abrie as she went over to a computer.

Everyone looked around the library and Abrie was about to start a program when she saw Madi getting up from a computer. "Hi Madi. Did you hear about that navi Coder that stole the Communication Program?"

"H-hai, by the way, do you have a navi?" asked Madi nervously. "No, I'm just using one for a day. He can't move because of that navi, Coder. Do you have a navi?" asked Abrie as she plugged Red in.

"H-hai, do you know what Coder looks like?" "I didn't get to see him that well because he was running too fast, but I know he's white and blue and a little gray."

"Can I see what your navi looks like?" asked Abrie as she started a repair program.

Coder, from the inside of Madi's PET, noticed she seemed to change from her nervous nice self to cold and harsh when she said, "No, you can't see my navi, twerp."

"Hey! Why not?" asked Abrie as Red woke up. "Because I am part of the organization and I don't like talking to annoying kids like you," said Madi as she walked away with an evil smirk on her face.

OoO

As Madi returned to the place that was their hideout, Coder asked, "What was up with you being nervous and nice to mean and harsh?"

"I don't know, I just felt fine one moment, then the next I feel so evil. I must be one of those people with an inner self. Like having an inner self that's evil," said Madi.

'Madi needs to be more evil instead of nice,' thought Coder, 'Maybe I can use her inner self to my advantage.'

OoO

"She's Coder's operator?" yelled Mary when they got outside, "I noticed her, too, but she seemed really nice."

"I heard her talking to Coder when she was behind a shelf. She said something that sounded like she knew one of us and hadn't seen them since 6th grade," said Zoey, "I couldn't hear if she said him or her, though."

"Red, did you know anyone with the name of Madi when you were in 6th grade?" asked Abrie. "I saw what she looked like. Judging from her appearnce, I think her age ranges from about 14-18. It would have been about 2-6 years ago that she was in 6th grade," said Red.

"That takes a few of us out. You said that her age ranges from 14-18, right?" asked Ribbon and Red nodded.

"If she is about 14-18, the person she knows should be about her age if they knew her in 6th grade. How many of tyou guys are between the ages of 14-18?" asked Zoey. "That takes Hikari and Sakura out. Say that Madi is 18, if it were one of them, they would have been six years old," said Red.

"That takes me and Enzan out, too. We would have been seven when she was in 6th grade," said Ribbon.

"All there is left is Laika, Princess Pride, and Rosesade. If Madi knew Laika or Princess Pride, she would have to know Rosesade because she is Laika's sister and she was adopted by Pride's parents, but it never became offical so Rosesade just lived with Princess Pride," said Zoey.

"How do you know all of that?" asked Red. "We looked through some personal files on you guys and gathered some information about you guys with Mejin since we're helping with the case," answered Zoey.

"I remembered Madi told me she was from Sharo," said Abrie, "but I just remembered, if Madi is 18, when she was in 6th grade, Pride would have been eight and when she was eight, she went to Sharo."

"This is leading to no where. If Madi is 18, then when she was in 6th grade, the last three were all in Sharo," said Ribbon.

"We should ask those three. Who should we call first?" asked Mary. "Let's go youngest first," said Abrie.

Ribbon called Rosesade through her PET. When they got through, Yaito picked up and they saw Rosesade in the backround talking to Midnight.

"Hello Yaito-chan, can we talk to Rosesade and why is Midnight there?" asked Abrie as the screen spilt into five because everyone wanted to see.

"Midnight is here because I had a virus attack and she happened to be in town and sure, you can talk to Rosesade," said Yaito as she handed Rosesade the video phone and left the room.

"Oh, Hi! How have you guys been?" greeted Rosesade cheerfully.

"There's a new organization in town," said Red. "I know that Red, or should I say Enzan. Mejin gives me updates every week. What do you need?"

"Abrie heard one of the organization members talk to her navi Coder. She said something that sounded like she knew one of us. She couldn't hear is she said if it was a guy or girl though," said Ribbon. "By what Enzan said, he said her age ranges from 14-18," said Zoey, "She also said she hasn't seen the person since 6th grade. So we came down to three of us that would've been around her age."

"She said to Abrie that she was from Sharo, if she was 18, then when she was in 6th grade, all three of you would've been in Sharo," said Mary.

"So what is the final question?" asked Rosesade as she looked at the screen that was spilt into five. "Do you know someone by the name of Madi?" asked the five.

"Now that you mention, I meant this girl named Madi when Laika was in 6th grade. She was pretty nice, but her parents were pretty mean. I don't remember her age though," said Rosesade. "Well thanks for your help anyway. Bye, have a good time in Kingland," said Zoey.

Rosesade turned around and said to Midnight, "You suck at being-" she was cut off when she hung up the phone.

They called Pride and explained it to her like they did to Rosesade.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by the name of Madi, but Rosesade talked about someone with that name when I went to visit Sharo a few years back," replied Pride.

"Thank you Lady Pride, we're going to call Lieutenant now," said Red. "You don't have to call him. You five keep forgetting that I live with him," said Pride as she looked at the spilt screeen.

She went to get Laika in Searchman's PET as the others thought over about what they knew. "We have two people left that could help us with thing," said Zoey as Laika came to the phone.

"Hello?" After they explained a little of it to Laika, he said, "Yeah, I know Madi. I was in her class until 6th grade. Then I was home schooled," said Lieutenant. "How old is Madi?" asked Red. "She's just a few months younger then me," said Lieutenant, "How do you know her and why do you bring it up?"

"She was in the main library in Tokyo and that's where we were," said Mary. "And we brought it up because she and her navi Coder…are part of that organization," said Ribbon. Lieutenant just stared at the five for a minute, "Am I the only one that can help you with this?"

The five nodded. Lieutenant just nodded and hung up.

"Mejin told us sooner or later, you six are going to probably have to go out and learn as much as you can about one of the members. Since we all probably have some sort of grudge or hate or something for one of them," said Zoey.

"I agree, I bet Red has a grudge against Otten and Barrierman," said Ribbon.

"I kind of do. Laika just got a grudge for Madi I think," said Red as Ribbon started to faze out. "Mejin told us that it's normal and unless they do something unsafe, then it's safe," said Abrie.

OoO

Nylorac woke up and saw a battlechip in her hand. She looked over and saw Enzan on the bed across the small room with his PET on his pillow. Enzan's battlechip carrier was open and Nylorac figured that he was able to do what he did.

She quickly stotted in and Music appeared. She took the white chip and hid it under her pillow.

OoO

Mary disappeared and her PET disappeared.

OoO

"Are you alright?" whispered Music. Nylorac nodded, "Go see if Blues is alright."

Madi came into the room and saw her disconnecting the wires. "Nylorac Summers, I need to talk to you," said Madi as Nylorac stopped.

"Don't worry, I have intention of hurting anyone. I just have a dark side that I can't control. The other members are trying to get it to take me over. If you let me, I'll take care of your navi and the other one."

Nylorac thought this over and let her take care of Music. "Just please try to fight your evil side and don't hurt my navi."

She let Madi take her PET and Blues and Music stayed there under the care of Madi. Once Madi left, she closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was in the visor that Abrie was wearing.

After Ribbon explained what happened, they decided that Red and Ribbon would stay at the twins' place and sometimes in Nylorac's mansion's network.

OoO


	7. Raika & Lieutenant's Day in the Subway

Chapter 7 Raika and Lieutenant's Day in the Subway

I only own what I own. In my story, Laika's last name is Antovich.

OoO-scene change

Lieutenant woke up the next morning and saw Raika was still sleeping. "I'll just let him sleep," he muttered to himself. Lieutenant went into Pride's PET and saw Pride going through files. "Is Knightman up yet?"

"Oh, hi Laika and no. They seem to enjoy sleeping on a soft bed. Yesterday I couldn't get Knightman to wake up until about noon. Well, I woke him up, but he stayed in bed until noon," said Pride.

"I'm going to go on the net. Want to come?" asked Lieutenant. Pride nodded. The two plugged into the net and started walking around.

"Those Control Programs are all over the place," said Lieutenant. "You know that Squirrel Maze?" asked Pride and Lieutenant nodded. "They started using it as a data bank. I can show you how to use it, but first lets find one of those warp panels that can take us there," said Pride as she looked around.

They went through the portal and got to the entrance. Squirrel Maze was no longer a game. It was a place navis could take a walk in and store data.

Pride walked up to one of the walls. "Lets say I wanted to store, um, my picture of when the cross fusion team went to the beach. I take a piece of the wall," said Pride as she brought up a picture and took a piece of the wall of the maze out. "Then I put the data in." She did as she said, "If you've never used this before, it will ask you to make a username and password, but most navis use their names."

Pride typed in a username and a password. The data she put in the block went into the wall and stayed. "You can try taking it and it won't budge.

Lieutenant tried pulling out the block, but couldn't. A screen popped up asking for a password and user name. "You can just tap on any block and if you type in a username and password, then it'll get your data," said Pride as she tapped on a random block and typed the stuff in and took back the picture.

"They say the maze has an end, but the walls started switching and changing since navis started storing data here," said Lieutenant as he and Pride headed to the exit.

"What should we do now?" asked Pride as the walls started switching and changing. When it was done, the two left and headed back.

"What's another program?" asked Pride. "One of them is called the Travel Program. It keeps travel tickets in order and it kind of helps keeping track of where public airplanes, boats, trains, and other ways to get around go and stuff like that," said Lieutenant.

"Want to go to Akihara Town? We can visit Netto and his friend Meiru," said Pride as they appeared in Laika's computer.

"Most of us live in Densan, right?" asked Pride. "I think so, let's see. Netto and his friend live in Akihara Town. Enzan and Nylorac live about two blocks away from each other and they live by the edge of Densan City. You and I don't live here really, but for the time being, we also live in Densan."

Pride nodded and went back to her PET. Lieutenant went back to his PET and saw Raika sleeping.

"Rise and shine, Raika!" yelled Lieutenant who was faking to sound cheerful, "**Now**."

"Okay, okay, I'm up. What did you want to wake me up for so bad?" asked Raika as he sat up. "Searchman, you sleep too much. And I want to know if you want to come to Akihara Town with Pride and I," said Lieutenant.

"I'd rather not. I'm just going to spend the day with Mejin helping him with the research on the members of the organization. What is the name of the organization anyway?"

"I don't have a clue. You go and get some research. I'll see you later," said Lieutenant as he and Pride went to the net. They went to the subway's network and took the slow way to Akihara.

OoO

Madi was lying on a table with some of the members around her. "Want now, sir?" asked Otten. "Now that we finished the surgery just put the headphones on and that will keep the good Madi locked in her brain and the evil Madi in control most of the time," said the leader.

"Why is it a headphone?" asked a gray haired man. The gray haired man wasn't old; his hair was just natural gray like Laika's hair is natural mint green. He wore a yellow vest with a hood, a black long sleeve, black jeans, and had a yellow and black PET. (His gray hair style is the same style as Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh!)

"The headphones have a type of medicine, Saiba. If good Madi comes back for more then an hour, the headphones will spray the medicine in her ears and evil Madi will take control."

"What are we going to call Madi when evil Madi takes over?" asked Saiba. "Evil Madi or Madiline?" asked Otten.

"How 'bout we call her Madiline and the rest of the world calls her Evil Madi," said Saiba. The others nodded in agreement.

Madi sat up and said, "What the hell were you guys doing?" At that, the others knew this wasn't Madi since she usually didn't swear. "We were just leaving and how do you feel Madiline?" asked Saiba.

"I feel like I want to strangle someone," said Madiline as the others backed out of the room slowly. "You can strangle one of those net saviors. Saiba, go and get the Travel Program, you know where it is," said the leader as they all headed out of the room.

"I just thought of an organization name," said Otten.

OoO

"I never knew that navis could take the subway," said Pride. They were on their way to their train when they thought they felt a gust of wind past them.

"I thought the net doesn't have wind," said Lieutenant as he looked around. He saw a navi that looked like a ninja.

The navi was wearing all black. The only thing that wasn't black on him was the top half of his face, the swords on his back, and his symbol. His symbol was a hero sword with a red string tied to the end.

The ninja like navi was messing with a brick on the wall.

The train wasn't supposed to be there for another 15 minutes, so Lieutenant decided to see what he was doing. "Excuse me, what are you going?"

"I am part of the organization. Otten suggested NEASOM, because it's has the first letter of all our names."

Lieutenant just stared at the navi. "I recognize you. You're Lieutenant, or should I say Laika Antovich. You're that guy Madi knew."

"Who are you and who is your operator?" asked Lieutenant. "I'm Ninjaman and my operator is a person who wears yellow and black."

Lieutenant just stared at the navi, "You're under arrest for attempt to steal the Travel Program."

"I don't think so," said Ninjaman as a sword with a red string on the end appeared. He grabbed it and swung it at Lieutenant.

He dodged, 'Searchman, send in a battlechip now! It's one of the NEASOM members!'

'What the heck is NEASOM?' thought Raika as Lieutenant formed a samurai sword. 'The Organization thought of a name.'

Lieutenant slashed the samurai sword, but Ninjaman easily dodged. "Sword fight, eh? Well, let us have one then," said Ninjaman.

He formed his sword and started the sword fight.

OoO

"Knightman, wake up!" yelled Raika as he pulled out his pillow from under his head. Steve turned over, "Searchman, what is it?"

"Lady Pride and Laika-san are at the subway's net and it's one of the guys from NEASOM!"

"What the heck is NEASOM?" asked Steve, "The Organization thought of a name."

"Come on! Pride needs battlechips!" said Raika as he grabbed his own.

OoO

"Lieutenant, what's going- AH!" Pride dodged as Ninjaman's sword sliced through the air where her head would have been.

"Royal Wrecking Ball!"

Pride swung it and it hit Ninjaman. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Princess Pride herself."

"Kingdom Crusher!"

Pride thrust her mace forward and Ninjaman grabbed the chains and gave a hard jerk.

"Battlechip Spread gun slot-in!"

Lieutenant's hand turned into the said battlechip and he shot it at Ninjaman. Ninjaman got hit a few times, then he ran over to the brick wall and cut it with his sword. The wall had an opening now and Ninjaman walked through.

Pride sent a kingdom crusher at him, but he just grabbed the chain again and threw the mace and it hit Pride.

"Battlechip, Spark Canon slot-in!"

The said battlechip formed on Lieutenant's arm and he shot it at Ninjaman. He dodged almost easily and tried picking up the Travel Program.

"HOLY! This is heavy!" shouted Ninjaman when he tried to pick it up. "No wonder the wall was so breakable. No one can pick it up," said Lieutenant.

"Coder, I'm going need you to come down here," said Ninjaman into his PET phone. "Oh, no, Coder is Madi's navi."

In a few minutes, the robot like navi appeared beside Ninjaman. At the same time, Raika and Steve got to the subway and saw Madi and Saiba.

"Looks like it's a two on two battle," noted Saiba, "Ninjaman and Coder vs. Laika Antovich and Princess Pride."

"Who are you?" asked Raika. "I am part of NEASOM. My name is one of those letters, but which one?" said Saiba.

"Something, something, something, something, Otten, and Madi. If it's the first letters of your names, we wouldn't know out of N, E, A, and S," said Knightman.

"Just say your freakin' name, Saiba" said Madiline. "I haven't heard Madi sound that harsh since a bully tried to take her hair tie back in 2nd grade," said Lieutenant.

"Well, _Saiba_, now that we know everyone, battlechip Shot Gun, slot-in!" said Steve.

The shot gun formed on Pride's arm and she shot it at Coder. "Robots are usually able to break easier," said Pride as she swung her mace with her other arm.

"Cuff Links!"

Lieutenant threw what seemed to be hand cuffs and it grew larger and trapped Ninjaman trapped in it. "Looks like one can use hand cuffs for a different reason," said Lieutenant as he looked at Ninjaman trapped in the cuffs.

"Kingdom Crusher!"

Pride hit Coder in the chest. Coder had a lot of damage done, but he still was able to enter a code that lifted the Travel Program.

All of a sudden, Ninjaman had cut the cuff links and was now helping Ninjaman push the levitated Travel Program.

"Cuff Links!"

"Royal Wrecking Ball!"

Ninjaman jumped and grabbed the cuff links and trapped Lieutenant in his own attack. He grabbed Pride's attack and trapped her also.

"Elec Thorns!"

A rope that had thorns came in and tied up the two. "Who do I rememer that uses that attack?" asked Lieutenant.

The rope around the two electrocuted them and paralized them for a bit. A flash came by and Lieutenant and Pride found the cuff link and mace chains cut.

Lieutenant looked to the side to see a red haired navi. She had a thorn formed on her arm.

"Where do I remember seeing her?" asked Pride as the navi formed her arm back to normal. She turned around and looked at them through her light green visor.

"I heard from Mejin that there was trouble here. Since Midnight-san was in Kingland doing a virus check for someone, she sent me," said the navi.

"You're Midnight's navi!" said Pride. "Yes, I am. If you don't remember, I am Razal. And you are Pride and Lietenant as in Princess Pride and Laika-san," said the navi.

"We should have kidnapped Midnight and find out her idenity," came Saiba's voice. "Let's get her navi and get Midnight to come for her!" came Madiline's voice.

"I heard she has a dark side. Cuff Links!" said Lieutenant.

The two dodged and Coder started to push the program into a warp panel. "Don't even think about that!" yelled Razal as the three charged at them.

"Royal Wrecking Ball!"

"Cuff Links!"

"Elec Thorns!"

Coder entered a code and he and Ninjaman were healed and dodged the attacks easily. Razal came rushing toward them with rope in hand.

Right when she was about to get them, Coder pushed her into the warp panel and she disappeared.

"Razal!"

The two quickly pushed the program in and jumped through, "Looks like we **did** get a net agent navi," said Madiline as she and Saiba ran away.

"They have the Travel Program **and **Razal," said Lietenant. "We should report this to Mejin-san and the others," said Pride they, including their operators, headed to the HQ.

"No need for formalities!" said Mejin as he appeared on a screen.

OoO

At the mysterious HQ of NEASOM, Blues and Music were in a computer since they decided to stay there instead of staying with Coder who was always deciding weather to be evil or good.

They heard Madiline and Saiba come back. "What are we going to do with her?" asked Saiba to their mysterious leader.

"Call Midnight and get her to come here. Then, we'll see," said the leader. "What did you find?" asked Otten.

Madiline plugged Coder into the computer Blues and Music were in. The two hid behind a data wall as Coder appeared in a shower of pixals.

"Isn't that Razal?" asked Music when she saw the tied up navi. "Hai, I use to know her back then," replied Blues.

Razal was tied up and was being forced by Coder to sit down. "Stay here. We're going to get your operator." Razal just glared at him as he plugged out.

"How am I supposed to get myself out of this?" they heard Razal mutter. Blues and Music slowly got out from behind the data wall and approched Razal.

She saw them and her eyes widened, "Blues, Music! What are you doing here?" whispered Razal.

After they explained it, Madi came by.

"Guys, I only have one hour of being myself. Gomen, but I can't let Razal go yet. Blues, Music, I think I can connect you to where your operators. I'm sending you there….now," said Madi as the two disappeared.

OoO

Blues and Music appeared on a TV in the twins' house. "Blues! Music!" yelled the four when they saw the two in the corner screen.

"Looks like I have four navis to take care of," said Abrie as the two transferred over to her computer to meet their operators.

OoO

Lieutenant dropped to the ground. "Looks like he's fazing out," said Pride.

OoO

Laika woke up and found his PET next to him. He quickly grabbed a battlechip and slot it in. "Laika-san, are you alright?" asked Searchman as he appeared.

Laika nodded, "I'll send you to my computer," said Laika as he punched in a few commands. Searchman disappeared in a shower of pixals.

"Laika! There you are!" came Madi's voice. Laika saw Madi come in the room.

"I was able to slot-in a battlechip for Sakura Meiru. Her navi is with her right now. Laika, what ever I do as Evil Madi, please remember, I have no intention to hurt anyone. Evil Madi does. So I'm sorry for whatever Evil Madi does," said Madi as she showed the three white chips she found.

Laika let her have his white chip. "I'm going to try to get Hikari Netto's navi too. I-" Madi was cut off when Evil Madi took control.

Laika pretended to be knocked out. After Madiline left the room, Laika went back to being a navi.

OoO

"Are you alright, Laika?" asked Pride as Searchman appeared behind her. "I'm fine."

"It's good being a navi again," said Searchman as he sat down, "I guess we stay here until we think of something."

OoO

Blues, Music, Red, and Ribbon had all decided to stay at Nylorac's mansion.

OoO

Roll and Meiru told Sakura-san that they had to go and they were staying with Net in his computer. After a few minutes, Rockman appeared with them.

OoO

"Who did everyone tell as their one person?" asked Searchman. "I asked Mejin and he said Netto told Hikari-hakase, Meiru told her friend Thoru, Enzan told his father and almost got fired for it, Nylorac told her butler, Edward, you told, um, who?" said Pride.

"I told my uncle last night, and you told?" "I am yet to figure that out," replied Pride. "If Searchman was human, then he would probably do archery," said Lietenant.

"Good night, you two," said Searchman.

"Night," replied the two.

OoO


	8. Steve & Pride's Day at the Muesem

Chapter 8 Steve and Pride's Day at the Muesem

I own what I own.

OoO-scene change

"Ohayo Knightman."

"Ohayo Princess Pride."

"Let's go see if the others are awake yet," said Pride. Steve nodded and they went to see what Lieutenant and Searchman was doing.

Lieutenant was looking at the cyber ceiling and Searchman was still in sleep mode. "You can get up you know."

"I thought you were asleep," said Lietenant as he got up. "What are we planning to go today?" asked Pride.

"My guess is to try and protect a program and research with Mejin," said Searchman as he got up. "You're **finally** awake," said Lieutenant.

"Let's just head to HQ. I don't want to be here all day," said Searchman.

"I promised my personel secretary that I would take her to the musem here," said Pride, "and my one person I told is her. Her name is Abrie."

OoO

Pride's personel secretary had lavender hair that went past her shoulders, some of her hair covered her face sometimes. She wore a purple skirt and a lavender shirt. She was about six years old turning seven, but still managed to do a good job.

"Lady Pride, I would like to thank you again for taking me here," said the girl. "No thanks needed, Abrie. I wanted to go here myself," said Pride.

"Lady Pride, you'll never guess what I found out!" said Abrie. "That you're a child genious?" Pride made a fake guess.

"I already knew that. I know where one of those Control Program are!" said the prodigy. Pride's and Steve's eyes widened, "Where is it?!" asked Steve.

"It's here in the musem. I heard it's by something that's the start of something, Steve-sama" whispered the girl. "You don't have to call me Steve-sama. I'm a navi, remember that," replied Steve.

"What's the start of something in this musem?" asked Steve. "Probably a few things, but the start of what, Knightman?" asked Pride. "They even have a picture of the first navi. I was surprised that it isn't any that are still wandering the net today," added Abrie.

"Really?" asked Pride. "Hai, it seems that Tadashi Hikari made a navi. It was discovered and proven in May," said Abrie.

"It's probably a male navi, right?" Abrie nodded, "Tadashi also made a girl navi as the second navi."

"Let's go see it," said Pride, "I also heard they have the first PET here."

"I need to use the toilet. Can you go see something else that's not in the same room as the first PET? I don't want you to go without me," said Abrie. Steve nodded, "I'll go see what's in the room next to it." Abrie nodded and ran out of the room.

OoO

"Ready to get the the Light Program?" asked a member of NEASOM. "Yes, Miss," said the navi. The navi was a girl that was a little shorter then Rockman. Her head looked like Senerade's, except that the color was jade green and light green and she had normal colored skin. Her gloves and boots were light green and her dress armor was jade green. The armor on her arms and legs were light green. Her symbol was a diamond in a rainbow background.

"Jewel, the program is inside the first PET. It may take some struggle, but I think we can manage to turn it on," said the person that the navi called "Miss."

"Plug-in Jewel! Transmission!"

Jewel appeared in the system and made herself look like a security navi. She walked right past all the guards and to where the first PET was.

"It's my shift now," said Jewel. "Oh, I thought that my shift was until three," said the navi. "I was sent early and, don't you want a break?"

The navi left and Jewel started trying to reboot the first PET. _'To think that the first navis were deleted when they were rampaging the net,'_ thought Jewel.

OoO

Steve and Pride heard an alarm go off and a voice say, "**First PET Activated!**"

Steve rushed into the room and saw Abrie standing there with a light green and jade green PET. "Abrie, what's going on?!" yelled Steve over the alarm.

"I'm trying to catch the navi! Please help me!" yelled Abri, who looked afraid. "Plug-in Pride! Transmission!"

Pride landed in the system and saw a navi that looked like she was made of crystals and jewels. "I'm Jewel, Abrie's navi," said Jewel.

"The navi seemed to have escape, why don't you look around the secured areas, I'll look over here," said Jewel.

"Battlechip Shot Gun slot-in!

"You're part of NEASOM, aren't you?" asked Steve. "What? Why do you blame a little girl like me? And what the heck is NEASOM?" asked Abrie.

"Laika told me you guys thought of a name," replied Pride. "Otten thinks of the weirdest names…" muttered Abrie.

"Shot Gun!" Pride shot the battlechip at Jewel.

"Diamond Edge!"

Jewel brought up three diamonds with really sharp edges and shot them at Pride. "We don't have to fight," said Jewel as she brought up three more diamond edges.

"Well, it looks like you think so," said Pride as she swung her mace.

"Battlechip Sword slot-in! Knightman-san, we don't have to fight, tell Pride to stop!"

A sword formed on Jewel's arm. She jumped and slashed at Pride.

"I saw you trying to get the program. Don't act like an innocent little kid around me!" Pride swung her mace and hit Jewel on her left shoulder.

"Kingdom Crusher!"

"Diamond Edges!"

Jewel brought up a bunch of diamonds as Pride swung her mace. Jewel dodged easily and the mace crashed into the floor, causing holes to start apprearing.

"Battlechip Aqua Tower slot-in! Try to knock some sense into them, Jewel!"

Jewel slammed her palm on the ground by a hole and an aqua tower appeared. It fell into the hole and appeared out of a bunch of the holes.

"Battlechip Snake slot-in!"

Snakes started slithering out of the holes in the floor. They all wrapped around Pride as Jewel ran toward the program. She lowered the firewall and grabbed the program.

"Diamond Edge!"

She attacked one last time before being plugged out.

Pride was plugged out as Abrie took a small black ball out of her pockect. She threw it towards the ceiling and it exploded on contact, also making a smoke screen.

When the smoke cleared, a helicopter could be seen. Saiba was seen dropping a rope ladder down. Abrie grabbed on as the helicopter slowly started flying away.

"Not everything appears what they seem to be!" yelled Abrie, "Like a six year old girl working for the princess and it turns out she's the A in NEASOM!"

With that said, the helicopter flew away with a smirking Abrie.

"A six year old working for NEASOM, this is a crazy world," muttered Knightman.

OoO

A picture of Abrie, Saiba, Otten, and Madi went by on a mini slideshow.

"By what all of you have seen so far, we now know who are the letters A,S,O, and M of NEASOM. I would like you all to share the information you know about them now," said Mejin. All of the six including the twins, Hikari-hakase, Thoru, and Edward, were there in the meeting room at the Net Saviors HQ.

"Blues and I knew Otten before the meeting anyway. He is a lawyer for the vice president of BattlechipTech. His navi is Barrierman," said Red. (If you forgot, all of the 12, navi and operator, except Knightman are navis.)

"I knew Madi when I was younger, but I don't know much Evil Madi," said Lieutenant, "She was really nice, but whatever they did, it's not like Madi. Other then that, she's 16 and a lot of people think she looks like some singer in Ameroupe and her navi is Coder. He can hack through almost anything."

"Keyword: almost," said Zoey.

"I know Saiba," said Net, "He's a person that does karate. I know him beccause I use to watch karate on TV and there was a tounement. I met him when I was in the park one day. His navi is Ninjaman and he's really.....mysterious."

"Knightman and I had Abrie as our personel secretary. She's only six and her navi is Jewel. She uses her cuteness to trick people sometimes," said Pride.

"Now, what programs are already stolen?" asked Mejin.

"The leader took the Business Program," said Drop. "The Business Program keeps in order the money and orders from businesses," said Roll.

"Otten took the Trust Program," said Red. "The Trust Program has documents that are the only thing that keeps people from breaking their end of a deal," said Blues.

"Madi has the Communication Program," said Nylorac. "It connects emails and calls and stuff like that to it's destionation," said Music.

"Saiba has the Travel Program," said Lieutenant. "It keeps track of where the planes, boats, trains, and other things are going," said Searchman.

"Abrie has the Light Program. It's not the most important, but it still is important," said Pride. "The Light Program keeps the lights on. Without it, Japan will be a dark place," said Steve.

"There is one Control Program left. Netto, I want you and Rockman to go and keep the last member away from the place. We are trying to get communication with Razal, Midnight's navi. We are going to send you six in on a rescue mission to save Razal and get the location of the last program. I belive it's called the Law Program. It makes the laws and keeps the bad guys locked up," said Mejin.

OoO

"I hate being Madiline," muttered Madi. Blues' white chip had been repaired and Madi was planning to slot-in all of them for the time being before their boss found out.

She snuck into the rooms and slot-in the chip and left. '_What ever happens next, I hope no one get's killed,_' thought Madi as she headed to her area of the HQ.

OoO

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled everyone except Laika and Enzan.

The navis had disappeared and came back as humans again. "Netto-kun and I will go find the location after the rescue mission," said Saito.

"If anything happens where they are all navis again, then Thoru, the twins, and Edward will have to be the net saviors, even though the twins already are."

"So is tomorrow the rescue mission?" asked Ryou. "Tomorrow….hai. Try to find the last member and try to find out who the leader is. It seems everyone of you knows who each of them are except Nylorac-chan and Meiru-chan. We come here at 6 AM. If you want to come ealier, go ahead. We were expecting a call from Razal between 4 and 5 AM. Midnight will meet up with us at the real rescue mission," said Mejin.

"Mejin-san, there are **two **rescue mission?" asked Net. "No need for formalities! And yes, one is to get Razal, and the other is with Midnight when we try to rescue your bodies."

"After the first mission, you will start gathering information about the NEASOM members," said Hikari-hakase.

"You all know how to spell NEASOM so I'll say your names in the order of which names you are getting," said Mejin, "Meiru-chan, Nylorac-chan, Princess Pride, Netto, Enzan, and Laika."

"I have N," said Meiru.

"I have E," said Nylorac.

"I have Abrie," said Pride.

"I have Saiba-san," said Netto.

"I have Otten," said Enzan.

"I have Madi and Evil Madi," said Laika.

"Wait! What if Evil Madi is the E in NEASOM?" suggested Nylorac. "We'll see tomorrow. Go home and get some rest. The mission might last a while and the 2nd mission will go longer," said Mejin.

"Hai," replied everyone.

OoO

"I want to give you something Madiline," said Saiba. "What is it? I don't have all day you know," said Madiline.

"Here," Saiba gave Madiline a gun, "Use it if you need it. Our leader is planning to find out who Midnight is. After we know, we'll kill her."

"Am I the one killing her?" Saiba nodded, "Let the girl have her last words first."

OoO

"Who do you think Midnight is?" asked Lieutenant. It was late and their operators had already went to sleep.

"It might be Rosesade," said Pride. "How can my sister be Midnight? The others said Midnight is from Creamland."

"You really don't know, do you?" asked Pride. Laika gave her a questioning look, "Know what?"

"Your sister was born in Creamland. You were about two when she was born so you don't remember. Your father brought you guys with him for a business trip in Creamland and your mother had Rosesade a few seconds after midnight," said Pride.

For once in his life, Laika was speechless.

"H-How do you know that?" "You'd be amazed at what you can learn by being Princess of Creamland," replied Pride.

"It can't be, though. Nylorac and the twins saw her in the same room as Midnight in Kingland."

"Oh."

"When all of this is over, I'd like to see what happens to Madi," said Laika. "Were you close friends?"

"Hai, we even, um….use to go out." Pride looked at Laika with shock.

"What happened?"

"We broke up after Madi joined the bullies in 5th grade. If you thought it was odd, they were mostly 6th and 7th graders. There was only two 5th graders in it," said Laika, "The group called themselves DarkWay. They actully pulled off pranks that would hurt someone and when they got to 8th grade, by what I read in the newspaper, they commited some crimes too. The worst they ever did that I think is either set a fire at the police HQ or attempt to steal the Communication Program."

"To think you dated someone part of NEASOM and you're a net savior," said Pride. "She has an evil side, we know that. I remember one night when I asked her why she joined and in the middle of her explaining, she just stopped and started yelling stop. It seemed that she was fighting Evil Madi."

"Oh."

"Night Pride," said Lieutenant as he went to sleep mode.

Pride sat in the computer thinking about things.

A soft sound interuppted her thoughts a few minutes later.

Pride pressed a button and a screen came up.

"Hello?"

Pride smiled when she saw the face on the screen, "Hi Rosesade. The others are sleeping, I'm the only one awake."

"Surprise, surprise, I thought Laika would be the the one awake."

"What time is it in Kingland? It's midnight here."

"It's about 4 in the afternoon. I'm tired since I couldn't sleep last night since I was worrying about someone."

"Who are you worrying about? Is it Jay?" asked Pride and Rosesade turned a light shade of pink that was barely visible.

"No, how's he doing anyway? If I weren't in Kingland, then we would be going out."

"I don't know, I don't see the boy much. Anyway, tomorrow we go on a rescue mission to rescue Razal, Midnight's navi, from NEASOM."

"Really?! You're saving Razal? Midnight would be grateful," said Rosesade.

"Hai, we go to the HQ in six hours, but some want to be there earlier because Razal is going to try and contact us."

"I suddenly feel tired. I'm going to take a nap. Say hi to Laika and Jay and the others for me, bye Pride."

Pride nodded and hung up.

'I should go to sleep, too. I don't want to be tired for the rescue mission,' thought Pride as she went to sleep mode.

OoO

"Move Razal to the computer in the back of the room," said Otten. "Why?" asked Saiba. He was praticing karate with Madiline who surprisingly is really good.

"From the leader, the net saviors' navis might come and rescue her. Without her, we can't get Midnight here like the boss wanted."

"Fine, fine, I'll-" Saiba was cut off when Madiline kicked him, "Itai…"

"I'll move her," said Abrie. "Do you even know how?" asked Saiba from the floor. "You forgot I'm a child prodigy. I might even be smarter then one of you," said the six-year-old.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Madiline, Saiba, and Otten. "One, Madiline, most dumb kids are bullies, and I know you were a bully when you were younger. Two, Saiba, you hate studying and preparing unless it's karate or net battles or the boss forces you. Three, Otten, you were the one who thought of NEASOM. That's stupid, I can think of a better name then that, and you may be a lawyer, but why do you have the job if you're part of NEASOM?" said Abrie.

The others looked at the youngest member of the group. She smirked and walked into another room.

"Did a six-year-old just insult us?" asked Madiline. "She insulted us about how she's smarter then us, and she's six!" said Otten.

"Oh, I'll show her how much I prepare for karate!" said Saiba as he ran into another room. "If he kills her, then we're screwed," said Otten as he ran after him. "Saiba! You can't kill her or **we'll** be killed!" yelled Madiline as she ran after them.

Abrie walked through that room as Madiline ran out of the second doorway. Abrie was holding her PET with Razal inside it.

"Why are they all running that way?" she asked out loud. She just shrugged and walked into a back room.

OoO

Hope you like it so far! R&R please! No flames.

And I just had to add the six year old insulting the others. TeeHee!


	9. Rescue Razal

Chapter 9 Rescue Razal

I own what I own.

And incase you guys are confused, there are two Abries. A six year old Abrie that's part of NEASOM, and a 12 year old Abrie that has a twin.

OoO-scene change

At five AM, everyone was already there.

At five-thirty, static was seen and heard on the big screen.

"That may be Razal!" said Mei Lin. "What do we do after we get connection with Razal?" asked Saito.

"She will tell us where NEASOM HQ is and we'll move out," said Mejin. Manabe came into the room and handed Hikari-hakase a small chip.

He slot-in the chip to a computer and the static started clearing up. Razal appeared and said, "NEASOM HQ is in the woods, at the abandoned cabin. They rebuilt a lot of it and it's now a very big HQ."

"Arigato, Razal. Try to keep communication with us. Where are you?" asked Hikari-hakase.

"I'm-" she was cut off when the screen was filled with static again.

"You heard her. It's in the big cabin in the woods. They probably made it look like Gospel HQ except with the NEASOM touch. Now go, do not send navis ahead. Remember that they're your operator."

Everyone nodded and headed off, along with the twins, Edward, and Thoru.

OoO

An hour later, the ten were in two different helicopters over the place that was now the NEASOM HQ.

"How do we get down and in the place?" asked Abrie. "It's most likely the others cross fuse and jump down with us," said Edward.

"Roll and I are the only ones that can cross fuse in this helicopter. Thoru is in the other helicopter with guys. Who goes first?" asked Mary.

"I guess we do," said Zoey as Abrie nodded.

OoO

"Mejin-san! Dimensional Area!" yelled Net.

"No need for formalitlies!" yelled Mejin as he activated the dimensional area.

"We aren't that close to the HQ so NEASOM won't see us. Let's start," said Ryou.

"**Syncro chip, slot-in!"**

"**CROSS FUSION!"**

"Who does Thoru go with?" asked R Net. "You," replied R Red then he, R Lieutenant, and R Pride jumped out of the helicopter.

"Grab on Thoru," said R Net. He grabbed Thoru's arm and jumped out.

OoO

"**Syncro Chip, slot-in!**"

"**CROSS FUSION!"**

"Edward, wait for us!" yelled R Ribbon. "Are we supposed to grab on to you then jump?!" yelled Zoey. R Drop and R Ribbon nodded.

Zoey grabbed R Drop's shoulders and they jumped. Abrie did the same and those two jumped. After they landed on the ground, the two went back up for Edward. After that was done, the dimensional area shut down and the crossed out.

OoO

"Since the leader isn't here today and Madiline isn't here, who's the leader?" asked Otten. "Let's have a vote, can't vote for yourself. Who votes Otten?" asked Madi. No one raised their hand.

"Saiba?" Otten, Madi, and Abrie raised their hands. "Okay, who votes me?"

"Can we vote more then once?" asked the six year old. "Sure." No one raised their hands. "Who votes the six year old that insulted us yesterday?"

Otten and Saiba raised their hands. "Now we have to get Nicole's vote," said Saiba. "I don't want to be leader, but I vote for Abrie," came a voice.

"It's a tie between Abire and Saiba," said Madi. "How about both of them?" asked Otten. "What the heck, both it is," said Saiba as Abrie nodded.

OoO

"Are we there yet?" asked Net. "Like I said for the past half hour see for yourself," growled a very annoyed Red.

"We're here," said Steve.

The others nodded and went in. "Should we call for a dimensional area to keep them in?" asked Drop. "They won't try to escape," replied Raika.

When they stepped in, they saw a long and dark corrider. After they walked to the end of it, part of the floor and wall turned so half the group was seperated from the others.

OoO

With Mary, Mei Lin, Abrie, Zoey, and Thoru, they were on the floor since the wall and floor turning caught them by surprise.

"That was suprising," groaned Mei Lin as they got up. They walked for a while, then Abrie noticed a door that blended in with the wall.

"Who goes in first?" asked Mary. "I will," said Mei Lin. She opened it and stepped through as the others followed.

"It's a brighter hall way," said Thoru. They kept walking down the corrider hoping to find the others.

OoO

"Where do you think the others are?" asked Pride. "Probably somewhere in the HQ," replied Lieutenant. "What's in this room?" asked Saito as he walked up to a door.

"Let's look," said Ryou. They opened the door and gasped. "I can't belive it," whispered Pride when her PET was held up.

"At least we know we're safe," said Red. "I'm not use to this," muttered Net.

In the room was…..their bodies.

OoO

"Whose room do you think this is?" asked Mei Lin. They had went through another door that lead to another room that was mostly light purple with a painted rainbow on the wall. There was a bed with lavender sheets, a lavender laptop on a desk, and a door in the back of the room.

"It looks like a kid's room," said Thoru. "Wasn't there a kid part of NEASOM?" asked Ribbon. "Her name is Abrie and she's a six year old," said Abrie.

"Indeed you are correct," said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Zoey. The swivil chair at the desk turned around to reveal the six year old sitting in it with her legs crossed. She was wearing a light purple dress.

"I must guess you're Roll, Music, Thoru, Zoey, and my favorite name, Abrie," said the girl. "How do you know our names?" asked Zoey.

"That because I'm Santa Clause! I know everyone's names! My boss told me, what do you think, baka?" asked Abrie, "If you ever want to find your way around at NEASOM HQ, you'll have to defeat me to get past this room."

"Who fights her, while the rest goes on?" asked Zoey. "I will," said Mei Lin.

"Plug-in, Jewel! Transmission!"

"Plug-in, Drop! Transmission!"

The others left as the two started their battle.

"Drop Hole!"

Drop punched the ground and a hole appeared. Jewel jumped up and formed three diamonds.

"Diamond Edge!"

She launched it and hit Drop.

OoO

"Should we- AH!" Saito was cut off when the floor and walls turned. When they got up, they found themselves in a large room.

"Is this the final room?" asked Net. "I don't think so," replied Lietenant.

"We should go in that room," said Steve as he pointed out a room with light. They walked through and saw a black, red, and gray room. There was a bed with black sheets, a computer, and a black curtain covering something in the back of the room.

"Who's room is this and are all their rooms connected?" asked Raika.

"You'll find that out soon enough," said a voice. They looked around, Saito turned the swivil chair around.

"Where are you and who are you?" asked Ryou. Saiba stepped out of the corner, wearing a black T-shirt, black jacket, and black jeans.

"Saiba!" yelled the five.

"That's my name, who were you expecting? Santa Clause?"

"You can't leave this room until one of you defeat me," said Saiba. "Who fights while the rest does on?" asked Saito.

"I will," said Steve.

"Plug-in, Ninjaman! Transmission!"

"Plug-in, Pride! Transmission!"

"How do we go on?" asked Edward. "Walk through the curtain," said Saiba. The others nodded and they went through the curtain.

"Ninja Sword!"

"Royal Wrecking Ball!"

Ninjaman jumped and tried slashing Pride with his sword, but got hit by her mace.

"Battlechip, Boomerang, slot-in!" Ninjaman threw the boomerang and it almost Pride. "Battlechip, Sword slot-in!" Pride cut the boomerang with her sword the next time it came.

OoO

"Who's room are we in now?" asked Abrie. The room looked like an office except there was a bed with blue and gray sheets.

"You're in my room," said a voice. Otten stepped out of a closet by his desk. "Who's fighting Otten?" asked Abrie. "I will," said Thoru.

"Plug-in, Barrierman! Transmission!"

"Plug-in, Iceman! Transmission!"

The others went on to the next room.

"Blizzard!"

"Rolling Barrier!"

Iceman took a deep breath and blew out a blizzard as Barrierman brought up his barrier and rolled toward the esacimo navi.

Iceman's blizzard froze the barrier in place. "Battlechip North Wind slot-in!" The wind blew Barrierman's barrier off and he was still stuck in place.

OoO

"This is defenitly a girl's a room," said Ryou. The room had a computer, closet, and bed like the others. The bed had blue and white sheets, the carpet was white with blue poka dots. There was a closet half open with clothes spilling out.

"I'm guessing it's Madi's room, looking at the room, and the size of the clothes," said Lieutenant.

"Correct, but Madi isn't here. How can I help you?" asked the voice of Madiline. "Evil Madi!"

"That's my name, and no, I am not the E in NEASOM," said Madiline. "I'll fight Evil Madi," said Raika.

"Plug-in, Coder! Transmission!"

"Plug-in, Lieutenant! Transmission!"

The others walked on as they started their battle. "Battlechip Long Blade slot-in!"

The blade formed on Lieutenant's arm as Coder brought up his keyboard. He typed some things in and he disappeared. "Where could he be?" asked Lieutenant as he readied his sword.

Coder jumped out and Lieutenant slashed him.

OoO

"Battlechip Aqua Tower slot-in!" Drop formed the aqua tower and it headed toward Jewel. "Battlechip Neo Varible Sword!"

Jewel's arm formed into the sword, she slashed it and sent a diamond edge at the same time.

"Drop Hole!" Drop took the chance and tried something new. She punched the floor, then she grabbed the edge of the hole. She pulled up and the hole was now blocking her from the attacks.

"Battlechip, Triple Lance slot-in!" Drop shot the attack and hit Jewel. "Drop Hole!" Drop punched the floor and the hole appeared. Jewel fell through, but she jumped out before she fell too deep.

"Diamond Edges!"

"Battlechip Yo Yo slot-in!" Drop flung the yo yo and Jewel sent mulitple sharp diamonds. The diamonds flew right to the blades on the yo yo. It created sparks and exploded.

The two were flung back. "Battlechip Sword slot-in!" The two operators slotted in the chip at the same time.

The swords formed and the two jumped and clashed swords.

OoO

"Royal Wrecking Ball!"

"Ninja Sword!"

Ninjaman was able to dodge Pride swinging her mace and slashed her arm. "Battlechip, Samurai Sword slot-in!"

Pride's arm formed into the said sword and she slashed at Ninjaman. He jumped up and threw his sword and hit Pride, almost cutting her hair. Pride grabbed the sword and tried spinning around really fast, like Blues.

She managed to pull off the attack and hit Ninjaman. He formed two swords of his own and spun until he made the whirlwind.

They went on for a while, until Pride jumped out and hit Ninjaman with her mace. Ninjaman did some hand signals and he disappeared.

Pride looked around and saw a bunch of Ninjamans around her. "Royal Wrecking Ball!"

She swung it around and the real Ninjaman was hit and the fakes disappeared. She swung again and got him tied up in her mace.

OoO

"Blizzard!"

"Rolling Barrier!"

Iceman blew and it froze the ground. Barrierman came even quicker amd knocked the little navi over. "Battlechip Ice Seed slot-in!"

Iceman threw the football-like seed and the battlefield turned to ice. As Barrierman rolled around out of control, Iceman walked/skated around just fine because he was an aqua type.

"Battlechip North Wind, Area Steal, Ice Seed slot-in!" Iceman activated the wind that blew his barrier, then he used area steal to get close to Barrierman. Last, he threw the ice seed by Barrierman's feet as he activated his barrier.

The ice seed froze the inside of the barrier with Barrierman in it.

"Battlechip Aqua Tower slot-in!" Iceman sent it off and it hit Barrierman, still keeping him frozen.

OoO

"Codex!"

"Cuff Link!"

Coder sent codes in light blue streams towards Lietenant as he sent the hand cuffs that Coder dodged.

"What happened to you, Madi?" asked Lieutenant as he dodged another attack.

"What do you mean what happened? All those bullies started treating Madi badly so she formed hatred against them. She moved the idea about making them pay to the back of her mind so after a while of so much hatred inside her, that created me," said Madiline, "Battlechip Yo Yo slot-in!"

Coder threw out the yo yo and hit Lieutenant with it. "Why did you join NEASOM? You wouldn't even punch someone when they were trying to take your backpack and now you're part of NEASOM," said Lieutenant as he shot a gun for navis at Coder.

"Because I was trying to get payback from those guys and Evil Madi took over the rest!" yelled Madi.

"Battlechip Vulcun slot-in!" Lieutenant shot it and hit Coder.

OoO

"This must be the leader's room, since it has what seems to be a throne," said Saito when they came into the room. "The leader isn't here," said Ryou. They checked and the leader really wasn't there.

OoO

"This is probably either Madi's room, or that last member's room," said Abrie. The room seemed to fit someone who was a model.

"I'm guessing she isn't here," said Zoey. "You're right," said a voice. The voice turned out to be Otten from the other room.

They heard some footsteps from the next room, "Be careful guys," said Mary.

OoO

"I hear someone," said Ryou.

Ryou kicked open in the door to find the twins and Mary. "It's just some of the others," said Ryou. "Where are the others?" asked Zoey. "They're battling some of the others." "Same for us."

"**Program Advance!"** yelled everyone who was battling. "This can't be good," said Abrie. "You saw what happened with two, now we have four!"

OoO

"Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword, slot-in!" said Mei Lin. "**Beta Sword!**" yelled Drop.

OoO

"Canon, triple slot-in!" said Steve. "**Giga Canon!**" yelled Pride.

OoO

"Wide shot, triple slot-in!" said Thoru. "**Super Shot!**" yelled Iceman.

OoO

"Vulcun triple slot-in!" said Raika. "**Mugen Vulcun!**" yelled Lieutenant.

OoO

They all fired their attacks and the power of four program advances shook the building. All navis plugged out after the attack.

"Whoa!" Abrie grabbed onto her bed as Mei Lin grabbed onto the desk.

Saiba sat down on his bed as Steve fell.

Otten fell down as Thoru rolled against the chair.

Madiline grabbed onto the doorway as Raika grabbed onto the other doorway.

After all that was done….

"Keep them from getting Razal!" yelled Abrie as she tripped Mei Lin. She ran to another room as the others ran in. The others of NEASOM followed the six-year-old.

The six followed them and went to a back room. It was dark and there was a computer with Razal sitting in it, tied up.

"Where are they?" asked Edward. "Right here!" yelled Abrie as she slid in, tripping Mary, Mei Lin, Thoru, and Saito.

"Wow, that six year old can kick!" said Mary. Saiba jumped in and tripped Ryou. "Get Razal!" yelled Saito. Raika was about to plug her out when Madiline punched him.

"I wish I brought my PET," muttered Zoey. "Plug-out!" everyone looked at Edward, just in time to see Razal go into his PET.

"I'll go see where the last program is!" he yelled as he ran out of the room. The others ran out of the room with the rest of NEASOM following.

When they got to the large room, there was a person wearing a black cloak, with the hood covering their face. The person was sitting at the throne and the rest of the members were standing on either sides, three of them wearing white cloaks, two wearing brown cloaks.

"You're the leader!" yelled Saito. "Show yourself!" demanded Ryou. The five pulled of their hoods. The three white cloaked people were Madiline, Abrie, and a woman with long blone hair. She looked about 18 and, they guessed, the one with the room next to the leader.

The other three were Otten, and Saiba.

"I can't belive you!" yelled Drop when she saw the blonde haired woman. "Do you know her?" asked Saito. "She's my second cousin! Nicole is her name," said Drop.

"Oh, hello little Meiru. Nice to see you again, in a way," said Nicole.

The leader pulled off his hood.

"I can't belive you!" yelled Mary. "Yes it is, Music. It's me. Now get out of here before I lose my temper and pay your bodies a visit that will hurt," said the leader.

Before anyone could say anything, the walls and floor turned and all of them found themselves outside.

"Time to go back home I guess," said Saito as the two helicopters dropped down ladders.

OoO

You'll find out who he is in the next chapter! I already have it typed down too! I'm keeping you in suspence! I'll release it in a two days!

Please review!


	10. Getting Info

Chapter 10 Getting Info

I own what I own. All offical characters belong to Capcom.

OoO-scene change

"I can't belive it's him," muttered Ribbon. "He must have been with you for a while if you're that down," said Drop.

Everyone was at HQ, discussing about NEASOM.

The pictures of Nicole, Edward, Abrie, Saiba, Otten, and Madi flashed by on the screen.

"You all should get information on your assigned member. Then, once done, we'll try to get a meeting with the president and get the location of the Law Program," said Manabe.

"Manabe-san, where's Mejin-san?" asked Net. "No need for formalities!" said Mejin as he came into the room.

"I'm trying to get a meeting with the president. Three of us will be meeeting him. Commishiner Kifune, Manabe, and I," said Mejin.

"I want to meet the president," muttered Net. "I've already met him once," said Red. "It was probably for IPC, right?" Red nodded.

"Well, we should get going," said Lieutenant. The others nodded. "Should we go too?" asked Thoru. "Sure, you can go if you want," said Mejin.

"I'll go with Knightman and Princess Pride," said Abrie. "I'll go with Music and Nylorac," said Zoey. "I have lessons so I won't be able to go," said Thoru.

"You can come with me, Thoru. We have lessons at the same place and same time," said Drop and Thoru nodded.

Everyone headed out as Mejin called the capital.

"_If you want to leave a message, press one,_" said the machine, "_If you want to talk to a secretary, press two. If you want to talk to a representive from the Department of Safty, press three._"

Mejin pressed one. "_If you want to talk to a represenitve from the Department of Education, press four. If you want to talk to a reprisentive from the Department of Business, press five._"

OoO

"We have to go find Saiba's instruture. He or she might be able to help us," said Saito. "Can we-" began Net. "Drop. The. Idea. I am **not** going to cross fuse so you can eat," said Saito.

"Where is it anyway?" asked Net. "Somewhere near dowtown Densan."

Saito got to the subway and got a ticket to downtown Densan. "Why is everybody in Densan?" asked Net as Saito went through a gate.

"A lot of people like big city life. Some have excuses. Like I think Enzan lives there to be closer to IPC. Laika and Pride live there for the time because, well, I think they just chose a random place when they arrived since the International Airport is here in Densan."

"I prefer small town. Not to much traffic and we pretty know everyone in Akihara," said Net as Saito boared the train.

After they arrived in downtown Densan, they went to the dojo that Saiba praticed at. "How do we know all of this stuff about Saiba?" asked Saito. "I talked to him when I saw him on TV. He was in the park and I decided to talk to him."

Saito nodded as he went inside. He went to an office and saw a black belt sitting there. "Excuse me."

The man looked up, "May I help you?" "I'm Hikari Saito, a former Net Savior," said Saito as he showed his ID, "I need to talk to you about your student Saiba."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kotora, the sensi here. Saiba was a very good student, but he quit at the beginning of summer," said the black belt. Kotora had brown hair and was wearing the karate clothing.

"I think I know why," said Saito, "Have you heard about the group that steals the Control Programs?" Kotora nodded, "I read about it, they call themselves NEASOM, I think. They need one more program."

"Saiba is part of NEASOM. He stole the Travel Program. My friends have faced the members and Saiba did steal the program. I need to find information about him so we can take NEASOM down," said Saito.

"Well, he does karate, you probably knew if you watched the tournment and if you are here. I don't know much about him, but if you didn't know his age, he's 20. He is a black belt, so he just trains here to perfect his moves."

"Do you know anything else, like about his navi?" asked Net as he appeared on Saito's shoulder as a hologram.

"Ninjaman, I remember him. Saiba got him when he was 12. I battled him before. Swords are not the chips you should use on him. If you use a big bomb, that would effect him."

"We should have told Raika and Lieutenant that," said Saito to himself. "Also, Saiba is kind of the oppisite of his navi. He is good at karate, but he isn't good at swords. We tried fenceing once and he wasn't that good," said Kotora.

"Thank you for helping us, Kotora-san," said Saito. "Oh any time. Former net saviors are just important as regular net saviors. Have a good day."

Saito nodded and left the dojo. "Enzan and Blues could beat Saiba, but Laika would probably beat his navi," said Saito.

"Laika can fence and they have Search Grenades, so he could fight Saiba and Ninjaman," said Net.

OoO

"Who are we going to talk to for Nicole?" asked Mei Lin. "My Aunt Susan. I know Nicole is 20 and she moved out of the house, but Aunt Susan knows her pretty well, since Nicole's mother died so she lived with Aunt Susan," said Drop.

"Is this her house?" asked Thoru. It looked like Meiru's house, but it was a little different and was white instead of pink.

"Hai, just knock. Aunt Susan is really nice."

Mei Lin knocked and a woman with blonde hair with pink high lights answeared She wore a pink dress with a yellow apron. "Ohayo, I'm Mei Lin, a former net savior, and this is Thoru," said Mei Lin nervously as she showed her ID, "I need to talk to you about Nicole."

"Oh, don't be shy. I'm Susan, Nicole's aunt. Please, come in, sit down. Would you like some tea?" asked Susan.

"Um, okay. About Nicole," started Mei Lin, "Have you heard about NEASOM? The group that steals the Control Programs?"

"Here's your tea, and yes, I did. Those people are so terrible, trying to take over Japan. What about Nicole? Did the girl get in some trouble with them? Is she alright?" asked Susan.

"It's not like that, Susan-san," said Mei Lin as she took a sip, "Nicole isn't in trouble with **them**. She in trouble with **us**. She is part of NEASOM. She is going to steal the Law Program, that's what we guess.**"**

"That girl use to be a very bright young lady. Now, she's nothing, but trouble," said Susan. "We need to find as much information as we can about the members of NEASOM. They kidnapped six people and we are trying to bring them home safely. Can you tell us more about Nicole?" asked Mei Lin.

"Who did they kidnap?" asked Susan. "Hikari Netto, Sakura Meiru, Iuujin Enzan, Nylorac Summers, Laika Antovich, and Princess Pride," said Drop as she appeared on Mei Lin's shoulder as a hologram.

"Meiru is my niece! Oh, I hope you will be able to bring her home safely. I wonder how she is right now?" asked Susan.

"I'm fine," said Drop. "What's that?" asked Susan. "Um… I said I like pines," said Drop. Mei Lin and Thoru held in a laugh as Susan gave an odd look.

"Anyway, what would you two like to know about Nicole?" asked Susan. "Can you tell us who her navi is?" asked Thoru.

"Oh, her navi is Note. She got Note when she was 8 and still has her now at the age of 20. What's your navi's name?" asked Susan. "I'm Drop."

"She has a trouble maker boyfriend though," said Susan. "Who's her boyfriend?" asked Drop. "Her boyfriend does karate. His name is Saiba." Mei Lin, Drop, and Thoru looked at Meiru's aunt with complete shock. "Did I say something?" asked Susan when she saw their faces.

"Saiba is part of NEASOM also," said Mei Lin. "Oh. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I teach a dance class," said Susan. They looked at the clock, "Oh, I have piano lessons and Thoru has violin," said Mei Lin. "I can take you there," offered Susan. They agreed and Susan took the to their lesson.

OoO

"Who do we talk to for Otten?" asked Ryou. "BattlechipTech's vice president, Akooro Kari," replied Red.

They got to the building and went to the 20th floor, where Akooro Kari's office was. "May I help you?" asked her secretary.

"I'm Ryou, former net savior, and also the replacement vice president for IPC, I need to talk to Miss Akooro Kari," said Ryou as he showed his ID. The secretary nodded, "Wait right here, Ryou-san."

A few minutes later, the secretary came back and said, "Kari-sama is in her office. You can go ahead." Ryou nodded and headed toward the vice president's office.

He went in and saw a girl with mint green hair that went past her shoulders. She was wearing what Manabe usually wore, except it was dark blue and she wore a white blouse with the jacket.

"Are you Ryou?" asked the girl. Ryou nodded, "You must be Akooro Kari, I need to talk to you about Otten."

"Oh, him. I haven't heard of him since that meeting in Ameroupe," said Akooro. "Akooro-san, have you heard of NEASOM?"

"Yes, I have, and please just call me Kari." Ryou nodded, "Otten is part of NEASOM and- wait, isn't that your last name, Kari?" She nodded, "Yes, it is. Many can't pronounce my first name, so I just go by my last name. What were you saying now?"

"Otten is part of NEASOM and he took the Trust Program," said Ryou. "He's fired," said Kari. "Um, okay. Can you tell us anything about Otten or Barrierman?" Kari nodded, "Yes, I can. They are both rude, but Barrierman is probably the weakist in NEASOM if you ask me. I battled him once and his weakness seems to be using invis. chips. Use one and you and your attack and go right through the barrier," said Kari with a smirk.

"Can you tell us anything about Otten?" asked Red, since Ryou hadn't said a word. "Otten is very weak if you ask me. There is this guy who works a floor down and he was teaching some people to fence. I learned and I went against Otten. He lost in about one minute."

"How fast did your navi beat Barrierman?" asked Red. "I beat him in 45 seconds," said a voice. A navi that looked like Slur, except was white, pink, and dark blue appeared on Kari's shoulder as a hologram. She had white hair that was just past her shoulders.

"You are?" asked Red. "I'm Slura. Barrierman is very easy to defeat. Who are you?" asked Slura. "I'm Red."

"How old are you? If you don't mind that I ask," said Ryou. "I'm 16. Many think I'm older. Is that all?"

"H-hai. Thank you for helping us," said Ryou as he stood up. "Thank **you**, for letting me have a break," said Kari with a smile.

Ryou nodded and left. "Blues, is something wrong?" asked Red when they got outside. Ryou let out a low whistle, "If I really were a human, then I would visit your business partner more offten.

"You like Kari?!" Red nearly yelled.

OoO

"So who do we talk to for Edward?" asked Zoey. "I don't know. He's not married, doesn't have a girlfriend, doesn't have any living relitives that live around here or that I know of, and he doesn't really have friends," said Ribbon.

"Does he have _anyone_ who can help us?" asked Zoey. "If you count me," said Ribbon. "Wait, he has a navi friend. I remember asking him about her once," said Mary. "Who is this friend of his?" asked Zoey.

"Her name is MelRose," said Mary. "I can't belive it's a girl," said Zoey. After a while, they were at Saloma's shop and saw a navi that was light green and white, and was holding different colored roses.

"Plug-in, Ribbon! Transmission!"

"Plug-in, Nie! Transmission!"

"May I help you?" asked MelRose. "I'm Ribbon, a former net savior navi, and this is Nie. We need to talk to you about Edward."

"Why of course. What is it about the nice man that require net saviors to tell me?" asked the rose navi. "Have you heard of NEASOM?" asked Ribbon. MelRose's face looked scared all of a sudden, "Oh my, did Edward-san get hurt by them? Is he alright?" asked MelRose, her voice full of worry.

"No it isn't that, MelRose. He's the leader of NEASOM," said Ribbon. "Oh my. What happened?" "His group kidnapped six net saviors amd turned them into navis. MelRose, since Edward was the person I told, and you seem to be lonely, I am one of those net saviors. I told him because he was my butler since I was six. Since you're a solo navi, why don't you come with us?" asked Ribbon.

"I would love to if you don't mind, Miss Summers. Edward told me about you. His navi Ropeman has a weakness by the way. It's swords. Cut through at least one rope, and he'll get easier to beat," said MelRose.

"That's all we need, is there anything else you can tell us?" "Not really, except that he doesn't have much friends. He may be part of NEASOM, but he tries to be fair."

"Okay, you can come with us, you know," said Nie. "I will. I help Saloma-san with her shop. Woodman is a very nice navi. Good day!"

Ribbon nodded and was plugged out.

OoO

"Who do we talk to for Madi?" asked Raika. "Her parents, I guess. I know when she got to high school, DarkWay killed her dad, but her mom is still alive."

They got to a house in Akihara and Raika rang the doorbell. A woman with light blue and silver hair answered.

"I am Raika, a former net savior. I need to talk to you about your daughter Madi," said Raika. "I'm her mother. Madi was a child that I didn't care for much. She was never really useful."

"Um… She's part of NEASOM," said Raika. "That's not news to me, kid. She was part of DarkWay after all. I was proud of her until that day she joined. I was only proud of her because her father loved her. I had her live with a DarkWay member when I didn't want her in the house anymore," said Madi's mom.

"Can you tell us anything about her navi?" asked Lietenant as he appeared as a hologram on Raika's shoulder. "Her navi. Her navi," said her mom, "Coder is his name I think. Just slash his keyboared and you practilley won."

"Is that it?" asked Raika. "She had a boyfriend that is now a net savior, Laika Antovich. If Madiline stayed with him, then I would truly be proud." Raika smirked mentally and decided to mess with Laika.

"I know Laika. He is a ner savior and still lives in Sharo. He has a girlfriend you can say," said Raika with a smirk. Lieutenant went back into the PET and turned light pink. "He has a girlfriend? Who is it?" asked Madi's mom. "I'm pretty sure it's Princess Pride."

In the PET, Lieutenant glared at Raika and turned a light shade of red.

"Madi is missing out if he has Pride herself as a girlfriend. Madi still likes that Antovich guy too," said her mom, "Nice talkin' to you. Now leave, I'm busy."

Raika just nodded with a smirk and left. "Searchman!" yelled Lieutenant with anger, "You know I'm **not** going out with Pride!"

"It was certainly amusing," said Raika, "Don't forget, Madi still likes you." Lieutenant calmed down, "She does? I didn't hear because I was mentally yelling every curse and swear I've ever heard, and being a net savior dealing with all kinds of people, you got an earful."

"I heard, but I tuned it out when I heard it.

OoO

"I can't belive a six year old is part of NEASOM," said Abrie. "She has your name too," said Pride. "We go talk to her mother, right?" askde Knightman. "No, her mother lives back in Creamland. I guess we ask her friend," said Pride as they got to the Densan DayCare.

"Who's Abrie's friend?" asked Abrie. "Someone by the name of Aaron," said Steve. "Aaron?"

"He is a 2nd grader, but he is her age. He is probably really smart if he's a six-year-old in second grade." They went to the play ground and found the day care teacher.

"Excuse me, I'm Steve, former net savior. I need to talk to a boy in second grade. His name is Aaron and he's six," said Steve as he showed his ID.

"Aaron is that black haired kid right there," said the teacher as she pointed to a short kid, sitting behind a slide, hugging his knees.

Steve walked over and bent down, "Hello there. I'm Steve, a former net savior. I understand that you're Aaron, right?" The little boy nodded, "That's my name. I don't have a friend to play with."

"Do you know a girl named Abrie?" asked Steve. The little kid nodded, "She was my only friend until she moved away."

"My name is Abrie, too. Hey, have you ever heard of NEASOM?" Aaron looked at her, "Yes, miss. I've heard of it. Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Your friend Abrie is part of NEASOM," said Steve. "You mean Miss Abrie?" asked Aaron as he pointed to Abrie. "No, not me. Your friend Abrie. Can you tell us anything about her?"

"Kind of, I know Abrie-chan has a navi named Jewel. Jewel has a job. She goes to BattlechipTech a lot and visits Kari-san. I met her before, she's really nice."

"Is her name Akooro Kari?" asked Pride as she appeared on Steve's shoulder as a hologram. Aaron nodded, "She told us to call her Kari, since I called her Akoora instead of Akooro."

"I'm Pride, by the way. Can you tell us anything else?" "Um… I know Abrie is smart and all, but she is afraid of something," said Aaron. "What's that?" asked Abrie. "I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, but you guys are net saviors and I always wanted to meet one. She's afraid of clowns."

"Clowns?" asked Pride as she giggled a little. "Hai, is there anything else you want to know?" "Do you know how to defeat Jewel?"

Aaron thought about it for a while. "I think light attacks work. I don't really remember though. It's either they are good against her, or they heal her. Maybe you can try cutting her diamonds. I think that might work. I don't remember though."

"It's okay, thank you for helping us," said Abrie. "Arigato Steve-san, Miss Abrie for letting me meet net saviors and for letting me talk to someone."

"Don't you have any friends?" asked Abrie. "No Miss, Abrie-chan was my only friend. I get lonely now. It was fun meeting you guys."

Steve and Abrie looked at each other. "You can come visit the HQ anytime. You can meet Mejin, he's pretty nice. I wonder what he's doing right now?" said Abrie.

OoO

At the Net Savior HQ….

"_If you want to file a complait, press nine._" Mejin pressed nine really hard. "_If you want to mark this as urgent, press 15._"

"There is no 15! yelled Mejin in frustration. He felt like banging his head on the wall. "Let me try," said Manabe as she came into the room.

She called and after a few minutes, "Yes, I'm Manabe, one of the net saviors' bosses. I would like to have a meeting with at least the vice president. We need to discuss about the Law Program and NEASOM."

After a few minutes, she hung up. "How did you do that?" asked Mejin. "Did you forget to punch in the extra numbers? There are certain ones that get you connected to the secretaty. Ours is the offical code," said Manabe.

"I could've remembered that," muttered Mejin.

"Mejin-san!" yelled six voices. "No need for formalities!" he yelled back. "We have more information," said Mei Lin.

"That is nice to know, Roll. Were the people that you talked to nice?" asked Manabe. "Hai," replied Saito. Mei Lin nodded as Ryou said , "Just great."

Raika said, "Kind of, not really, but amusing." Lieutenant turned light pink as Abrie said, "Nice."

"In a week we go to meeting with the president," said Manabe, "Now go home, it's getting late."

OoO

R&R people!

I imgaine that Akooro Kari sounds like Mai Valentine (from Yu-Gi-Oh!), but more serious and business-like, but sometimes not…


	11. Chat and Plans

Chapter 11 Chat and Plans

I own what I own. All offical characters belong Capcom. Abrie and Zoey belong to my friends.

OoO-scene change

"Why did you call us here?" asked Ryou. "The president wants to meet the six of you. He knows you are the kidnapped ones and knows where the Law Program is," said Kifune.

"We get to meet President-san?! WooHoo!" yelled Net as the other sweatdropped, anime style.

OoO

"Right this way," said one of the president's secretarys, "President-san has a meeting with someone and it's taking longer then expected. We hope you don't mind, you can sit down." The secretary bowed and left.

"I'm probably going to be the first 12 year old he ever met," said Net. "Hate to break it to you, but I met him when I was 12. He's met more then just us, you know," said Red.

After a few minutes, Akooro Kari walked out of the office and saw the nine of them.

"Commisioner Kifune, Mejin-san, Manabe-san, what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked up to them. "We are having a meeting with President-san, dicussing about NEASOM and where the Law Program is," said Kifune.

"No need for formalities," said Mejin. "What are you doing here?" asked Manabe. "I needed to speak with the vice president about new battlechips, since my company does make and create the battlchips," said Akooro Kari.

"It's nice to see you used your talent in a good way," said Kifune.

"Commisioner Kifune, Manabe-san, Mejin, how do you know Kari-san?" asked Red.

"She helped create the Law Program when she was your age. Do you have a navi, Akooro?" said Mejin. "Hai, I do. This is Slura."

"Konnichiwa, I'm Slura, Akooro-sama's navi," said Slura. "Well, I better get going. Nice to see you again, Commisioner, Mejin, Manabe-san," said Kari as she bowed and left.

After a little, they got to meet the president.

"Who are these people, Commisioner?" asked the president. "President-san, this is Mejin and Manabe, the boss of the net saviors. The six are the net saviors' navis that had been kidnapped. Like you have heard they were able to some how switch places."

He nodded. "What are your names? Well, your real names."

The six navis came onto a big screen in the room. "I'm Hikari Netto." "I'm Sakura Meiru." "I am Iuujin Enzan." "I am Nylorac Summers." "I am Laika Antovich." "I'm Princess Pride of Creamland."

"I have heard of half of you. 2nd at the N1 Grand Prix, 1st at the N1 Grand Prix, and princess of Creamland," said the president, "Do you all know each other?" Everyone nodded, "Hai."

"Do you know who the members of NEASOM are yet?" asked the president. Mejin nodded as he pressed a button. (Where ever it came from…..)

A picture of Nicole, Edward, Abrie, Saiba, Otten, and Madi flashed by on the screen. "Why is it always in that order?" asked Saito.

"It is because their names in that order, taking the first letter, forms NEASOM," said Kifune.

**N**icole

**E**dward

**A**brie

**S**aiba

**O**tten

**M**adi

"Anyways, we need to bring home the six safely, and to do that, we need a team of net saviors. Do you have anyone in mind?" asked the president.

"We have some twins that are temoraily net saviors," said Manabe, "and a boy named Thoru who helps us also." Mejin and Kifune discussed something for a little, then Mejin said, "We could have Akooro Kari help out if she can."

"You might need more then four people," said the president, "If you need any help, then I will try to help."

Kifune nodded, "Arigato President-san." "Well, I already know the real operators, who are their navis?"

"I'm Rockman, that's Roll, Blues, Music, Searchman, and Knightman."

"Nice to meet you six also. How do you like being human?" asked the president. "I would like it better if Meiru-chan and the others were here," said Mei Lin. The others nodded in agreement.

"If we find out how they did this, then if the method is safe, you can come into the real world more," said Mejin. "That would be great, Mejin-san!" said Net.

"No need for formalities!"

After they discussed some more things, and after Mejin got the offical code for the phone, they left.

"I can't belive the Law Program is at the Squirrel Maze," said Lieutenant. "Remember that it changes it's walls and floors more NEASOM does," reminded Ribbon. "It would take _forever_ to get it," said Drop.

"At least we got to meet President-san," said Net happily. Everyone looked at him. "You have to go stop Nicole," said Red.

"Fine, but I'm going to stop her, unlike you guys. I'm going to delete her navi," said Net. Everyone glared at Net.

I'm going now," said Saito as he left with Net.

OoO

At the park….

"Plug-in Note! Transmission!"

"Plug-in Net! Transmission!"

Note was a female navi with white dress armor. There were black wavy lines across her armor. She had a almost nurse's hat like helmet. She had a black visor, black armor on her arms and legs. She had golden hair that was shoulder lenth. She had gold boots and gloves, over her gloves was her symbol. Her symbol was a notebook with notes scibbled on.

"You're Note?" asked Net. "Hai, you have a problem with that?" "You just seem like the kind of navi that belong to someone, well….smart."

"So? Scibble Note!" Note held her hands out, palms facing Net, and unleashed a bunch of words that flew toward Net. The sentence was low and tripped Net. It quickly jabbed him close to his symbol while he was on the ground.

"Okay, I take that back," groaned Net. "Netto-kun! Hurry and try to get the Law Program! We have to get it to keep it safe!" yelled Saito. "You too, Note! Get it and return it to Edward-san!" yelled Nicole.

Net and Note started running off in the maze.

"Battlechip, Air Hockey, slot-in!" Note summond the said battlechip and lauched it. Net dodged it the first time, but got hit the second.

He just got up and started running. The walls and floor turned and he was seperated from Note.

OoO

"Battlechip, Air Shoes, slot-in!"

Jets appeared on the soles of Note's boots. She flew up and looked around. "Scibble Note!"

The digital words flowed out towards Net and tied him up. She floated down and activated an air hockey. Net tripped and kept getting hit until it wore out.

"Are you alright, Netto-kun?" asked Saito as Net stood up. "I'm fine, but Note is already on her way to the Law Program."

OoO

"There it is!" yelled Nicole, "Note, just try to get through that last turn before the walls and floor switch again!"

"Hai." Note ran as fast as she could as the walls and floor started turning. The wall started sliding down, covering the pedistal that had the Law Program.

"No!" Note slid on her stomach, about to make it. "Net Buster!" A blue colored shot hit Note's arm and the wall slid all the way.

"Area Steal helps in these situations," said Saito.

"The closest path to the Law Program is go left, up, turn left, turn right, take 50 steps, turn halfway between right and left, take 40 steps going up, go to the dead end facing north, press a wall panel, press the red button that pops up three seconds later, the wall will open, walk through, take 55 and a half steps, turn 80 degrees left, take 110 steps, turn five inches right, dive through a closing wall and floor, and that's it," said Note.

Everyone stared at the navi. "What?" asked Note. "That's_ it_, you say," said Saito. "That's the _closest_ that there is?" said Net. Note nodded, "Do you want to here the next one? It's the second most closest out of 50 ways."

Everyone stared at her again. "When you are a navi of a geek, you learn new things when you're forced to listen to them," said Note. Nicole shot her a glare, "I am not a geek anymore. I am now on my road to fame as a super model," said Nicole.

"You could have been famous if you didn't join NEASOM," said Net.

"Well, I-" Nicole was about to start a boring speech about being a model when Note received a charged Net Buster shot to the symbol from Net who used the time to charge his buster.

Note was plugged out as the walls started changing. One appeared and slid down and crushed Net under it. He was plugged out.

"We'll be back," said Nicole as a helicopter came over head and dropped a ladder. She grabbed on and Saiba helped her in. "I'm guessing Saiba is the one that has the helicopter," said Net. "How can you get so off topic and why do you say that?"

"Well, I just thought of it and he's always the one in it."

Saito nodded as he walked back to HQ.

OoO

"How are we going to get Midnight here?" asked Abrie. "We'll think of something," answered Edward. "What are you going to do with my operator when you get her here?" asked Razal. Edward, Abrie, Saiba, and Nicole were in the back room, playing Yummy Land with Abrie.

"We are going to see who she is," said Nicole, "What else?" "Double red! I'm ahead of Abrie!" annouced Saiba. He moved his yellow figure ahead.

"I'm not blue, I'm red. Edward is blue," said Abrie. "Oh."

Nicole drew a card, "One blue, I'm in 3rd, by the CandyStick Forest." "Is that all you're going to do?" asked Razal. "No, she'll probably try to hit us with her kendo stick once she relizes that we're trying to pull down her hood," said Saiba.

"I go by that cupcake man or what ever it is. Ahead of Saiba by about 13 squares," said Edward. "What are you planning to do when she fights back?" asked Razal.

"We'll probably tie her up, do something to get those net saviors mad, like have a little fun with her, maybe knock her out. Then we find out who is behind the mask and hood," said Abrie, "Alright! I'm ahead of all you fools!"

She moved her red figure ahead. "What do you mean when you say "have a little fun with her?" asked Razal as Saiba drew a card.

Saiba let out a laugh, "Yeah, Elite is gonna "have some fun with Midnight". That would be interesting. They seem about same age."

"Elite will decide," said Nicole, ignoring Saiba so Abrie wouldn't ask questions. "Who's Elite?" asked Razal. "Our real leader. Even we don't know his idenity, but he told us to call him Elite. We know he's under 18 and is a boy. He uses a voice scrambler," said Abrie. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth as Nicole moved her green figure.

"Real leader?" asked Razal as Edward drew a card and moved. "I go ahead of all of you by, well.. A LOT!" yelled Abrie, who had just drew a card and was now moving her red figure.

"Do you rig these cards or something? You always win," said Saiba. "I didn't win yet Saiba," said Abrie as Saiba drew a card. "Um… excuse me, if you guys don't mind, can you tell me more about your plan and Elite?" asked Razal.

"Well, Elite has brown hair," said Nicole as she looked at her nails. "Why do you say that?" asked Edward as Saiba moved his figure.

"If you look closely on the screen, then you can see some brown hair sticking out behind his mask," said Nicole as she picked up her piece.

"May I meet Elite?" asked Razal. "No, he has plans he wants to figure out," said Edward. "He wants to kidna-" Abrie was interuppted when the other three put their hands over her face to keep her from saying anything else.

"I'm not slow or stupid, you know," said Razal, "You want to kidnap Midnight."

"Who doesn't want to know her idenity?" asked Saiba. "I know it, of course" said Razal, "but I'd rather be deleted then tell you."

Before anyone could say anything, the screen in the room showed a person wearing a mask and a black T-shirt. The rest wasn't seen because of the camera angle.

"A-are you… Elite?" asked Razal.

"Yes, I am. You must be Razal," said the boy know as "Elite." "What are you going to do after you find out who my operator is?" asked Razal.

"It's obvious…. we kill her," said Elite. "Will you tell me how old you are?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I may be young, but I am smart enough to not reveal much information. If you think you alone can stop us, I have contact with one person that can just sit there, and you will be arrested," said Elite.

"Okay, if I ever see Midnight again, I should warn her about you, um, Elite-san."

"We should get her on video phone," thought Elite out loud.

OoO

"Where is Midnight again?" asked Black Rose. "She's in Kingland. She was talking to Rosesade and Yaito the last time I saw her," said Mysteriyu.

"Oh, I-" Black Rose was cut off when the screen on the wall filled with static.

When the static cleared, Elite was on the screen, looking at them. "You must be the leader known as Elite," said Black Rose.

"Net Agent, eh? Well, no one knows any more then NEASOM does about me," said Elite. "Like what?" asked Mysteriyu, not expecting to get any new information.

"I'm a male, under 18 years of age, and I have brown hair," said Elite. "Oh, this might be harder then I thought," said Black Rose.

"What do you want?" asked Mysteriyu. "I request a meeting with Midnight over video phone," said Elite. 'He's not as rude as the other villans we've faced before,' thought Black Rose.

"She is in Kingland, but we can connect you to her," said Mysteriyu. "I meant as soon as possible."

"Oh, well, we'll call her." Mysteriyu left to go call Midnight and Black Rose stayed with Elite. "Do you know Midnight's idenity?"

"Oh, um...hai, of course. I know who she is, but I can only tell so much about it," said Black Rose. "Do tell."

"Oh, um.... Midnight is a female. You probably already knew that, because of the dress. Well, actulley, truth be told, only Commader Beef knows her idenity. I saw what she looked like, but I don't know her name," said Black Rose.

"What does she look like?" asked Elite. "I can't tell you, but I know she has brown eyes. Only we know and it will stay that way."

"Midnight is coming through," said Mysteriyu. Midnight appeard on a screen in the HQ of NEASOM as the other two hung up.

"What do you want?" asked Midnight. "I am going to use force to get you to come here to the NEASOM HQ," said Elite.

"Why do you want me to come to your HQ, uh, Elite?" asked Midnight. "Isn't it obvious? We want to find out who's behind the mask and hood."

"No one knows except Commader Beef, Black Rose, and me. Not even the persident of Japan knows. Not even my friends. What were you planning to do after you found out anyway?"

"Kill you. I won't be doing it, though," said Elite, "You are very strong and I can't take the chance of letting you get in the way."

"W-why would you want to kill me?" asked Midnight. "To get you out of the way, of course. Let's make a deal, do you agree?"

"W-what kind of deal are you talking about?" asked Midnight. "Remember, I have your net navi,"said Elite as he brought up a screen. Razal was tied up and gagged.

"You can't delete her, what do you want?" Elite pressed a button that electrocuted Razal. She would have screamed in pain, but it came out as a muffled cry.

"I want you, to come here, and reveal who you are. If you also give up being a net agent, then I will also return the Control Programs."

Midnight looked at Elite as if he had five heads, "You are crazy."

"Take off your mask and I won't delete Razal right here, right now," said Elite as he pressed a button. Razal would have screamed, but she was gagged.

"You're bluffing," said Midnight as she crossed her arms. "Or am I?" Elite pressed a button and a blade appeared, inches away from Razal's symbol.

"Take off your mask," said Elite. "Why do you want to know who I am so much?" The blade came closer to Razal's symbol.

"Fine."

Midnight slowly took off her blue mask, reveling blue eyes. "Black Rose told me you had brown eyes," said Elite as he looked at Midnight.

"There, you see my face, can I put my mask on yet?" asked Midnight nervously as she pulled down her hood to cover her eyes. "Why? You don't have an ugly face. You're face isn't ugly at all. You're actually kinda cute," said Elite with a smirk as Midnight flushed slightly pink. She turned away so he wouldn't see it.

"I-I, um... Now what do you want?"

"For you to come here," said Elite. "You are not going to force me to come there. If you use Razal, remember, if you delete her, then I would never come."

"Fine, maybe I'll start with the net saviors," said Elite. "You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would," Elite hung up before Midnight could do anything.

OoO

Please R&R!


	12. Dojo Distress

Chapter 12 Dojo Distress

I own what I own. All offical characters belong to Capcom. My friends own Abrie and Zoey.

OoO-scene change

"WAKE UP, SAIBA!" yelled Abrie. "Gah! What time is zit?" asked Saiba as he woke up to see Abrie in his room.

"5 in the morning. Elite emailed you. I heard because I was in _the room_," said Abrie as she walked through the others' rooms to get to her own.

"Brat," muttered Saiba as he picked up his PET. "You're finally awake, Saiba-san," said Ninjaman as he brought up the email.

_Go wreck some havoc at a place of your choice as soon as you finish reading this. I am starting the operation to force Midnight here. Go to __**the room**__ and you will find some instructions. _

-Elite

Saiba groaned as he pulled on a black T-shirt. He went into the large room with the throne and found a table in front of the throne, on the table were six envelopes.

He walked up to it and opened an envelope with his name on it. "Install this program into your PET. Press your symbol button when you need it. When you do, the White Chip will pop out of Hikari Netto's PET, giving you an advantage in your havoc wrecking. GO NOW! You are not stalling for time again, Saiba," read Saiba.

"Elite-sama has his ways," commented Ninjaman as Saiba put the envelope in his pocket. "We're going to pay Kotora-sensi a visit," said Saiba as he installed the program. He pressed a button by the wall and a secret elevator appeared. He got in and went to the roof where his helicopter is.

OoO

"Saito, Netto, wake up!" said Hikari-hakase. He was about to head to work when Mejin called him. "What's wrong, papa?" asked Saito sleepily as he sat up. Net got out of sleep mode as their papa said, "Saiba is wrecking havoc at the dojo. You need to get there now."

He left as Saito got up and got dressed. He quietly ran out the door and headed for the dojo.

OoO

"Ninja Sword!"

Ninjaman formed his sword and slashed a program. A bunch training navis started going crazy and attacked the early trainers.

A few of the navis tried fighting Ninjaman, but he did a hand signal and disappeared. Another program was slashed and the training bots in the dojo started attacking people. A helicopter smashed through the ceiling and stayed in the air as Saiba jumped out.

"I should've known it was you," said Kotora. "Kotora-sensi, long time no see. Nice to see you again," said Saiba. "Pleasure," said Kotora sarcasticly.

"Well, I only practice karate sometimes, so let's just fight," said Saiba as he kicked Kotora. Kotora backed away as Saiba tried punching him.

A dimensional area suddenly formed over the dojo.

"Net Buster!"

A blue colored shot flew past Saiba's head as R Net walked in. "You're not going to do any more!" said R Net. He looked just like Net excpet his hair color.

"Well, well, well, cross fusion I see. I guess there's no way I can defeat you now, can I?" said Saiba as he held his hands up, "You should just take me to jail right now."

"Really?" asked Net from inside. "We're not that stupid," said R Net. "Yeah, who is dumb enough," said Saiba as he pulled out the envelope from earlier.

From the envelope, he pulled out a syncro chip.

"**Syncro Chip, slot-in!"**

"**Cross Fusion!"**

Black boots formed over Saiba's shoes as black gloves formed over his hands with his symbol. His symbol pieced together and placed itself on the right side of his chest. The rest of his armor formed as a cloth wrapped itself around his head and bottom half of his face. A line of yellow light streamed down the side of his armor as a black belt formed around his waist. Two samurai swords formed and he grabbed them and slashed them in the air before putting them away behind his back.

"Now we're even," said R Ninjaman, "Samurai Sword!"

"Net Buster!"

R Net shot his buster multiple times and managed to hit R Ninjaman. R Ninjaman slashed at him, but just got a cut in the wall.

"Battlechip Fire Sword!" R Net slashed the sword and hit R Ninjaman. He returned the attack by slashing him five times with his samurai sword.

"Balltechip Aqua Sword!" R Ninjaman slashed R Net with it. "Charged Net Shot!" R Ninjaman flipped out of the way and activated a yo yo battlechip.

"Yo-Yo!" He launched the yo yo and it's blades spun against R Net for a bit, then he swung it around the room, destoying computers and objects around the room.

"Battlechips Long Sword, Energy Bomb!" The sword formed on R Net's arm and he toward R Ninjaman. He was able to slash him, but when he threw the bomb, R Ninjaman did a hand signal and disappeared.

"Soul Unsion! Knight Soul!" R Net transformed and swung the mace.

"You see me now," said R Ninjaman as he appeared in front of R Net, "Now you don't," he disappeared. He appeared behind R Net and wrapped one arm around his neck. With his free hand, he placed it over R Net's symbol.

"Any last words?" asked R Ninjaman. "Sure, I'd like to ask one question before, "die," said R Net, "Why are you rampaging the place?"

"To get Midnight," said R Ninjaman as he started adding presure to the symbol. R Net elbowed R Ninjaman in the stomach and broke free.

"Battlechip Long Blade, Big Bomb, Fire Sword, Area Steal!"

He slashed R Ninjaman with the blade, set the bomb on his side of the dojo, slashed the bomb with the fire sword, and when it was about to explode, he used the area steal to get out of harm's way.

After the smoke cleared, R Net saw R Ninjaman was still standing. "Samurai Sword!"

"Net Buster!"

R Ninjaman dodged easily and slashed R Net a few times.

"Soul Unision! Blues Soul!"

He transformed and formed Blues Sword. "Sonic Boom!" He lauanched the wave of energy and hit R Ninjaman.

"Samurai Sword!"

"Sonic Boom!"

R Ninjaman dodged the sonic boom and slashed R Net. "Since I'm still alive, what a surprise. Why do you want to get Midnight?" asked R Net as he ducked a slash. "Do the math. I might as well tell you before that brat Midnight tells you. We have a real leader known as Elite. We don't know much about him, actulley."

"What do you know about him?" asked R Net as he slashed at R Ninjaman.

"He's a male, under age of 18, and has brown hair," replied R Ninjaman as he slashed R Net by the shoulder. "Wow, even you don't know who he is. Net Buster!"

He kept firing at R Ninjaman as he flew through the roof. "Battlechip Yo-Yo!"

He fired it at R Ninjaman and tied him up. R Net jumped into the helicopter and looked around. He found a picture of Nicole and an envelope.

In the dojo, R Ninjaman crossed out and grabbed his PET. He went to the roof top to find R Net had crossed out, and was looking around in his helicopter.

"I think I found something!" said Saito ashe held up the envelope.

"No one is going to find out!" yelled Saiba as he pressed his symbol. Saito and his PET disappeared.

Saiba got in the helicopter and saw Net on the screen since Saito was gone. He punched in a few commands and Net disappeared, sending him to the NEASOM HQ.

Saiba used his helicopter to smash through part of the roof again before flying off to the HQ.

OoO

"We lost the signal for Saito's PET!" said Hikari-hakase. "You keep track?" asked a scienstist. "This is something not to be taken lightly. They are in danger and these PET signals are stronger then the usual ones."

OoO

Rockman woke up and found Net looking at him, "Netto-kun, are you alright?" Net nodded, "I'm fine. I think we're at NEASOM HQ."

Rockman looked around, "Wait, this isn't the NEASOM HQ. Netto-kun, we're in your PET, but all signals are blocked so we can't get out and we can't email or call anyone."

OoO

In a diffrent room…..

"I pretty much destoyed the dojo, Elite-san," said Saiba. Elite was on the screen on Saiba's computer in his room.

"Get Midnight on the phone for me," said Elite. Saiba nodded and called Midnight's PET.

After eight rings, Midnight picked up.

"What do you want?" asked Midnigth coldly. "Don't be that way, Midnight. Now, will you come to the NEASOM HQ?" "Why would I?"

"Saiba, bring the two up," said Elite. "Bring who?" Elite brought up a screen. On the screen was Net and Rockman tied up. "Now, will you come to our head quarters?"

"What will you do if I don't?" asked Midnight as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Delete them."

"Will you come?" Midnight looked at the two. Net and Rockman shook their heads.

"N-no." "Well, I will delete all of them if you don't come." With that said, Elite hung up. Midnight called Mejin.

"Midnight, what do you need?" asked Mejin. After Midnight explained the situation, Mejin said, "The next time I call you, come to Japan unless I say so. Give me an update by email everyday until I call you. Now, don't try anything that migth put you in danger. The net saviors will handle what they can. And remember, no need for formalities!"

"How do you know I was about to call you Mejin-san?"

"I saw it coming."

OoO

R&R people!

_**Chapter Preview:**_

**Drop**: Well, Nicole goes and wrecks….Music Studio?!

**Mei Lin**: Don't worry, Meiru-chan. We can stop them.

**Nicole**: Abrie interups my beauty sleep! Brat….

**Note**: Well, Elite started the so called "operation." None of us knows what he's planning.

**Next chapter up! **_**Messing with Music Stdio**_

I know start doing chapter previews….


	13. Messing with Music Studio

Chapter 13 Messing with Music Studio

You know what goes here and if you don't remember, Music Studio is the place where Meiru and Thoru have lessons.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

OoO-scene change

"WAKE UP, NICOLE!" yelled Abrie. The response was a pillow to the face. Abrie got up and whacked Nicole hard.

"**What do you want?!**" yelled Nicole as she bolted up, also scaring Abrie. "Elite-san emailed you. I heard because I was by the door in my room, the door connecting to Otten's room," said Abrie as she headed back to her own room.

"How does that kid wake up so early?" asked Note as she came out of sleep mode and brought up the email.

_Go wreck some havoc at a place of your choice as soon as you finish reading this. I am starting the operation to force Midnight here. Go to __**the room**__ and you will find some instructions. _

-Elite

"He's expecting me to skip precious hours of my beauty sleep to wreck havoc?" asked Nicole, "I like this kid, but I hate him for making me skip hours of-"

"Just go to _the room_ and get your instructions," interuppted Note. "Fine." Nicole put on a pink jacket over her white T-shirt and pulled on a pink skirt over her tight, white pants.

She went to _the room _and found a table in front of the dark throne, on the table was five envelopes. She picked up an envelope with her name on it and pulled out a letter.

"Install this program into your PET. Press your symbol button when you need it. When you do, the White Chip will pop out of Sakura Meiru's PET, giving you an advantage in your havoc wrecking. Try not to take to much time on make-up and picking out clothes, Nicole," read Nicole.

"Elite-sama knows us too well," said Note as Nicole put the envelope in her purse. She went back to her room and put on make-up and slipped on black high heel boots before leaving.

OoO

'Wake up, Roll. I'm not going to stop bothering you until you wake up,' thought Drop. "Fine, I'll wake up, what do you want?" asked Mei Lin.

"Mejin-san just emailed. He said that Music Studio is under attack by Nicole. It just opened too. Now get ready!"

Mei Lin and Drop headed out after they got ready.

OoO

"Scibble Note!"

Note launched her attack. "The feel of havoc in the morning is the best!" said Note as she punched normal navi. "Battlechip Sword, slot-in!"

The sword formed on Note's arm and she slashed a program with it. The program caused a loud and sharp screeching noise on the net and in the studio, but Nicole and her navi had head phones.

"Hey, you! You can't just waltz in here and destroy this place!" yelled a person. "Actulley, I can," said Nicole as she pressed the heel of her boot against the person's leg, "I would kill you, but I'm not flexable in the morning, and I don't want to have blood stains on my clothes."

She jerked her foot in a way and dug the heel into the person's leg. A crack was heard as her victim screamed in pain.

"Saiba was kind enough to show me how to break someone's leg with my shoes," said Nicole.

All of a sudden, a dimensional area formed. "Looks like she arrived."

R Drop came in and she looked surprised when she saw Nicole's victim. "You arrived little Meiru and mini Roll. Just in time." Nicole took out the envelope from her purse and pulled out a syncro chip from the envelope.

"**Syncro Chip! Slot-in!**"

"**Cross Fusion!**"

Note's hat formed on Nicole's head with the symbol on it as the rest of her helmet formed. Black shoulder guards formed and the rest of the white armor formed. Instead of dress armor like Note, she had body suit like armor with a thin skirt formed. Black armor formed over her legs as her black boots turned white. Her symbol formed over the back of her hands and in the middle of her chest. A black visor with white around it slid down from her helmet as she held out her hands, palm facing up and words flew out of it. She closed up her palm as she finished cross fusing.

"I like this style," said R Note. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Drop Hole!" R Drop punched the ground and a hole appeared underneath R Note.

R Note smirked, "Scibble Note!" The words flew out of her palms and into the hole until it closed up. "The good thing is that Scibble Note has enough force to have me stay in the air. You've got to love cross fusion."

"Battlechip Triple Lance!" R Drop shot it, but R Note just blasted it away with Scibble Note. R Drop was hit by her own attack and scibble note.

When R Drop got up, R Note had used Area Steal and tried shoving her the heel of her boot into R Drop's symbol, but R Drop had grabbed her foot and was trying to push it away.

"Why are you trying to kill your own cousin?" asked Drop from the inside.

"I'm killing you because you're getting in my way. Good bye little Meiru and mini Roll," said R Note as she shoved her heel into R Drop's symbol.

"Area Steal Battlechip!" screamed R Drop before she ported to another place. "That was a close one."

"Scibble Note!" R Note aimed the attack at the computers and instruments all over the room. Something caught her eye as she ran to the back.

"Nani?...."

R Note came out a few minutes later with another victim. "You wouldn't dare," hissed R Drop when she saw her music teacher.

"Oh, yes, I would," said R Note as she put here arm around the teacher's neck. She stepped in front of R Drop, "Well?"

Before R Drop could reply, R Note shoved the heel of her boot to her symbol. R Drop crossed out and R Note did the same.

Nicole grabbed her PET after she let go of the teacher. She pressed her symbol button and Mei Lin disappeared. Drop and Roll appeared in her PET and she punched in a few commands.

The two disappeared and was headed to NEASOM HQ.

OoO

"We lost signal of Mei Lin's PET," said Hikari-hakase.

OoO

Roll woke up to see Drop looking at her, "Good, you're alright. We do you think we are, Roll?" "I'm pretty sure-hey! Wait, this is your PET!"

OoO

In another room….

Elite was on the screen of Nicole's laptop in her room. "I destroyed Music Studio."

"Get Midnight on the phone, then you can go back to your, uh, "beauty sleep," said Elite. Nicole nodded as she made the call.

Midnight appeared on the screen and Nicole went back to sleep.

Midnight glared at Elite, "Midnight, nice to see you again. Would you like to come over for a visit?" "No, and please don't hurt anyone."

"Let's see who we have here," said Elite as he brought up a screen. Drop and Roll were on the screen. "If it's okay with Drop and Roll, I'm not going," said Midnight.

"We'll be fine. I can still hurt them if they try," said Drop. "It's okay, Midnight-san. We'll be okay," said Roll. Midnight nodded, "I'm not coming until I am needed."

"Why don't you come for a _real_ friendly visit. Maybe have some ice cream…"

"Are you asking me out?" asked Midnight. "Did the leader of an evil organization just ask Midnight, a net agent, out?" asked Drop. "I think so," said Roll.

"So, will you?" asked Elite. "No, thank you," said Midnight slowly.

"I **will** force you to come here. I will delete all of those net saviors if you don't. After that, I'll go on to your other net agent friends," said Elite.

Midnight bit her bottom lip, "What ever you do, I will not come until I am called to come there. I am in Kingland, you know."

"Suit yourself, with no net saviors, the Law Program is ours," said Elite as he hung up.

'Mejin better call me soon,' thought Midnight.

OoO

R&R please!

I have some ideas about the next story. Please tell me if you want me to write it as a next story.

1. Beyondard…..again?

This would be sequel to Switched Worlds

The main characters are stuck in Beyondard! But this time, NEASOM comes with them! The only people that are left from both sides is Midnight and Elite. Before they went, strange things have been happening, some type of energy force have been bursting out from underground. Navis that look like Zoinroids are appearing, but they're different colors.

2. Laika's Life

This would just be my version of Laika's life with Madi and Rosesade in it.

I might write both, but one at a time. And to those who read my first story, I know, it sucked.

_**Chapter Preview**_

**Red**: Otten is trying to destroy BattlechipTech.

**Ryou**: He better not kill Kari!

**Otten**: I have my plans…. But I'm worried it won't work.

**Barrierman**: Remember what Elite told you.

**Next chapter up! **_**Busting BattlechipTech**_


	14. Breaking BattlechipTech,a Hand,and Heart

Chapter 14 Breaking BattlechipTech, Maybe a Hand, and Maybe a Heart? Oh My!

I own what I own. All official characters belong to Capcom. Abrie and Zoey belong to my friends.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

OoO-scene change OoOoO-change into a dream scene

"WAKE UP, OTTEN!" yelled Abrie at 5 am. "What do you want?!" asked Otten as he sat up.

"Elite emailed you. Your room is connected to mine, remember that," said Abrie as she walked back to her room. "That kid wakes up too early for her age," said Barrierman as he brought up the email.

_Go wreck some havoc at a place of your choice as soon as you finish reading this. I am starting the operation to force Midnight here. Go to __**the room**__ and you will find some instructions. _

-Elite

"Well, I use to get up this early for work," said Otten as he went into _the room_. When he got there, he saw a table and walked up to it. On the table were four envelopes. Otten picked up the one with his name on it and put the envelope in his pocket.

"Install this program into your PET. Press your symbol button when you need it. When you do, the White Chip will pop out of Iuujin Enzan's PET, giving you an advantage in your havoc wrecking. Don't take time worrying,Otten," read Otten.

"That's so true," muttered Barrierman as Otten grabbed a security card. "Since I still have the security card, let's visit my old boss at BattlechipTech."

"She isn't old, you know. She's only 16," corrected Barrierman. "That's not what I meant," muttered Otten.

OoO

"Blues, wake up." Ryou sat up and looked at Red sleepily, "What?"

"Otten is attacking BattlechipTech. He may have a syncro chip like the others." Ryou got up and headed to BattlechipTech. 'Hopefully he didn't do anything to Kari-san,' thought Blues.

OoO

"Rolling Barrier!"

Barrierman rolled off and crushed some navis, data, and programs. "Who said that I was a defense navi? This doesn't look like defense to me!" He rolled around more before a dimensional area formed over the building.

R Red crashed through and saw Otten holding his PET and the envelope. He pulled out a syncro chip and slot it in.

"**Syncro Chip! Slot-in!**"

"**Cross Fusion!**"

Barrierman's helmet formed over Otten's head as his gloves and boots formed. His symbol formed as yellow lines ran hands and formed the barrier as he finished cross fusing.

"Let's start, Iuujin! Rolling Barrier!" R Barrierman started rolling around and yelled at the same time. "Why are you screaming?" asked R Red. "Be-cause I-I-I'm not use to the spi-i-i-ining!"

"Strong, isn't he Enzan?" asked Ryou. Red nodded from the inside, "Toughest we've ever faced."

"Battlechip Invisability, Sword!" R Red disappeared from sight as R Barrierman stopped spining. R Red slashed him and he dropped his barrier. "Battlechip Canon!" R Barrierman shot it, but it hit some computers.

R Red leaped at him and slashed him. "Why don't we have a sword fight? Battlechip Long Blade!" R Barrierman and R Red clashed swords for a while. They clashed and it brought them to the highest floor.

He put the power of his barrier into his blade and pressed it against R Red so hard that his sword shattered. He kept pressing it until R Red was on the ground and trying to push the blade away from his neck.

'_How are we going to get out of this?_' thought Red. '_You know how close I am to getting my head cut off?! You have to think of a way,_' thought Ryou as he tried harder to get the blade away from him.

"Light Beam!"

A bright light in the shape of a sphere entered the room and broke apart, revealing Slura floating in the air. She spread her hands out, palms facing R Barrierman and a thin light beam shot out and hit R Barrierman.

"You won't be killing Ryou and his navi anytime soon," came Kari's voice. "Kari-san, this is what you get for firing me," said R Barrieman. He started rolling and crashed into Slura, knocking her over, and crushing her since he didn't move.

"Don't you mean that's what my navi gets? You're not doing anything to me," said Kari calmly as she stepped out of the shadows. "You have a good point, Kari-san." "And why do you call me Kari-san? I'm not your boss anymore, remember?"

R Barrierman lowered his barrier, turned around and jumped over Slura. He landed in front of Kari and wrapped an arm around her neck. "Now it's correct, Miss Kari," said R Barrierman as he formed a yo-yo battlechip. He used it to tie Kari up and made her sit on a broken desk.

"Now that she is out of the way, let's get going." R Barrierman jumped at R Red with a shotgun battlechip. He shot R Red with it, but felt a slash on his back when trying to shoot again. He turned around to see Slura holding a sword made of light energy.

"You forgot about me. Now, I'm going to try to stop you." Slura jumped out a broken window as R Red sent a red wave with his sword at R Barrierman.

"Rolling Barrier!"

"Red Wave!"

A red sonic boom flew through the barrier and hit R Barrierman. "How did you get past my barrier?" "Red Wave only does damage to things with a virus code or navi code," explained R Red.

They heard a loud exploding sound andsaw Slura hopped in a few minutes later. "If anything goes wrong, then I would like to say I'm sorry," said Slura as she threw a ball of light at the dimensional area wall.

The dimensional area fell as Slura went back to her PET and as Ryou and Otten crossed out. "Well, navis must recharge after materielizing. Slura and Kari doesn't know about this," said Otten as he pressed his symbol on his PET and Ryou and his PET disappeared. He sent Red to NEASOM HQ as a crash was heard.

Otten looked up to see Saiba's helicopter in view. He grabbed Kari and forced her to climb up the rope that Saiba dropped as he followed from behind. They got in the helicopter and headed back to their HQ.

OoO

"Enzan-sama, are you okay?" asked Blues as Red sat up slowly. "Hai, I'm fine Blues. Where are we?" Blues stood up with a small smile on his face, "We're in your PET. So at least we know this place."

OoO

"What do you have there?" asked Elite as Otten brought a squriming Kari into his room. "I brought BattlechipTech's vice president. Akooro Kari."

"Wow, out of all the members so far, you're the only one that brought back a person. I'm proud of you Otten, you're ususally the wimpy stupid one. Just strap her to the throne in _the room_ and I'll put her somewhere."

"Elite-san, are you proud of me enough to tell me who you are or tell me where in NEASOM HQ you stay in?" asked Otten. "Don't push it. Call Midnightfor me."

Otten nodded and did what he was told before leaving with Kari.

"I know what you're going to ask and yes…I am coming. I leave tonight and should be there tomorrow. Don't touch any of those net saviors or I will kill you myself," said Midnight coldly.

"Nice to know, but we'll be okay, Midnight-san," said Blues. Midnight didn't notice, but the two were on the screen the whole time. "Well, I might not hurt them, but I have Akooro Kari hostage."

"That is…?" "BattlechipTech's vice president," said Red.

"Okay, why do you want me to come there so bad?" "Because I want to find out who you are and kill you, but you also have to save your net savior friends."

"You saw my face, you have to go through a lot more work if you want to see me without the hood and mask."

"I just thought your face looked familier. Tell you what, I'll take of my mask, but not show you my hair even though you know it's color." Elite pressed a button and Red and Blues disappeared.

Elite took of his mask and revealed a boy with green eyes and some freckles that were barely noticable. By the look of his face, Midnight guessed he was between 12-15.

"After I kill those net saviors, I'll move on to their friends and family. I would love to give you a list of who, but I don't want to scare you with the thought," said Elite as he put his mask back on.

'_His face looks familier, no, it just can't be him. It just can't be._' Midnight dismissed the thought even though she couldn't get it fully out of her head.

"I won't be scared, you know." "Fine, Netto's father, Hikari-hakase, Meiru's mother, Enzan's father, Shuysekei, Nylorac's cousin in Ameroupe, Laika's sister, Rosesade, and Princess Pride's grandmother, who happens to have some heart conditions right now," said Elite.

Midnight bit her bottom lip, but stopped once she realized she was doing so. "I won't even let you kill the net saviors. If you kill them, I will hunt you down and rip out your spine. Then I'll feed the rest of you to the dog," said Midnight darkly.

Elite laughed, "Sure, like a girl can do that! I'm probably about your age and I doubt you can take me on one-on-one," said Elite with a laugh.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't beat you," said Midnight. "Girls are weaker then guys. That's the way it's meant to be." "Girls are smarter then guys, but that's not always true! Not every girl is weaker then a guy they know!" yelled Midnight.

"You can come right down here and I would kill you, but you know that old rule, never hit girls." "You don't have to treat me like I'm delicate! If you were right here, I would punch you so hard that you would make a dent in the wall."

"I doubt it," said Elite with a laugh. "Never under estimate me when I feel like killing out of frustion," growled Midnight.

"Sure, what really happens is you beg for mercy on your knees!" mocked Elite. Midnight screamed in frustion and punched the screen so hard that it broke.

Elite blinked in surprise, "Maybe she was right about not under estimating her…"

OoO

"Midnight, are you alright?" asked Black Rose when she saw Midnight looking at her gloved hand. "Y-Yeah, I-I just hurt my hand," said Midnight. "You don't look alright, and why are you teary eyed?"

Midnight did her best to keep it together, "I-I'm fine. I-I'll just go get s-some ice for my hand," said Midnight as she walked off to get ice. Black Rose followed her.

"What's really the matter? You can trust me, I'm your age so I can probably understand." Midnight put some ice over her gloved hand as Black Rose sat in the lounge with her.

"You should take off your gloves. It might help more," said Black Rose quietly. Midnight took off a glove and Black Rose saw some cuts and that she was bleeding a bit.

"What happened?" "I-I was talking to Elite, again," said Midnight, "I just got really mad at him since he was mocking me, so I punched the screen and the glass shattered."

"Is that why you're crying?" asked Black Rose gently. Midnight shook her head, "I'm not crying! Elite showed me his face, and I just thought he looked familier. The only thing is, the person I have in mind doesn't have brown hair."

"Who do you have in mind?" "I'm not sure and I'm just too upset to say his name."

Black Rose nodded, "You should get going, you don't want to miss your flight." Midnight nodded as she left the center.

OoO

A few hours later, Rosesade was on a plane headed for Japan. She wanted to come back and give a surprise visit to Laika and Jay.

Rosesade was asleep since the plane turned off the lights.

OoOoO

"_Hi Rosesade! Nice to see you again," said Jay as he ran up to her. "Nice to see you again too, Jay," greeted Rosesade as she and Jay hugged._

"_I haven't seen you in a while. I missed you," said Jay as he hugged her tighter. Rosesade felt like she could melt into his arms. "I missed you too, Jay," said Rosesade as he let go._

_He gently kissed Rosesade on her lips, surprising her, and making her melt inside. They parted after bit and Jay suddenly grabbed Rosesade's shoulders tightly. _

_His eyes turned dark and evil as he smiled evily and tightened his grip on Rosesade's shoulders. "Well, I just want to tell you that you will die today."_

"_What?" asked Rosesade, frightened and confused. "You will die today," he repeated , as he punched her hard in the stomach. She fell down and Jay put a foot on her stomach, as if he just killed his prey and was now triumping over it. _

_Rosesade felt weak and couldn't move as Jay reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Rosesade's head._

_A scream was heard as a bullet was shot off, silencing the scream for good…_

Rosesade bolted up, she was breathing heavily and her body was drenched in sweat. She looked around and remembered she was in a plane. She felt a little teary eyed and guessd she was crying in her sleep.

'_It was only a dream. It was only a dream. Jay didn't really try, I mean, kill me. It was just a very frightening nightmare,_' thought Rosesade as she laid back down and pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

OoO

R&R and please tell me what you think. I think maybe the nightmare was weirdish, but I don't know. Please tell me what you think and not to much extreme flames.

I'm finally re-writing these chapter since my USB key broke. I had 14-16, but I'm re-writing them and making changes.

I am thinking of writing another story after this, it's either Beyondard…again? Or something where the jewels of the world are stolen and an international dream team must be formed, but they have been saying no to help from people under 18, will they let them help now?

I might write both, but I don't know which to write first.

Anyways, if you have guesses for who Elite and Midnight are, feel free to see if you're right. I would like to see who can guess right or wrong or who you think they are.


	15. Memories and Attack at the Airport

**Chapter 15 Memories and Attacks at the Airport**

I own what I own. All official characters belong to Capcom. Zoey and Abrie (not the NEASOM Abrie) belong to my friends.

OoO-scene change

"WAKE UP, ED-SAN! ELITE-SAN EMAILED YOU!" yelled, you guessed it, Abrie at about 5 am. "Stop yelling every morning and why do you call me Ed-san all of a sudden?" asked Edward as he threw a pillow to her face and stepped into the bathroom that was in his room.

'_I keep thinking he remembers,_' thought Abrie, '_Because of that car accident he lost his memory._' Abrie went back to her room.

**ABRIE'S FLASHBACK**

Two-year-old Abrie was sitting in a corner in her house crying. Her family had just gotten killed by a serial killer and she was the only one left. "Mama, daddy, Jack," she whimpered. She and her family had just come home when the killer came in and killed them. Abrie hid behind the couch and watched as her family was killed.

She heard someone come in the room and hid herself. Police officers searched around and one of them found her. "Are you okay, little girl?" She nodded, "Mama, daddy, and Jack aren't though," she said as tears started pouring down her cheeks. "It'll be okay. Can you walk?" She nodded, "What's going to happen?"

"We'll see who you're going to live with. How old are you?" asked the police officer as he helped Abrie stand up. "I'm two years. Where are we going now and what's your name?"

"You speak very well for a two year old. My name is hard to pronounce so you can call me Officer." Abrie walked outside of her house with Officer, "I like to say I'm two years, because I'm not old yet. So I don't say I'm two years old."

"What happened?" asked a man that was about 18-21 years old. "Someone killed Mama, daddy, and Jack," said Abrie sadly. "Are you okay, little girl?" asked the man. Abrie nodded, "I'm Abrie and I'm two years. Who are you?" The man smiled, "I thought you were four by the way you spoke. I'm Edward. Pleased to meet you, Abrie-san." "Edward-san, what are you doing right now?" asked Abrie. "Oh, I'm a part time, almost full time, butler. I'm just shopping for food, and then I get the rest of the day off."

"We should go now, Abrie," said Officer. "Can I please stay here with Edward-san?"

"I'm sorry, but no," said Officer. Abrie forced a smile, "Bye, bye, Edward-san. It was nice meeting you." Edward nodded, "Pleased to meet you, too. Have a good day and I hope things work out."

OoO

It was a few days later and Abrie stayed at the police station because all her relatives were either dead or lived so far away that they didn't know her. "Can we go on a walk Officer?"

"Before we go, I need to tell you something," said Officer. Abrie sat up and looked at him. "Tomorrow, if we can't find anyone for you to live with, then we'll have to send you to the orphanage."

"I hope things work out for me," was all she said. "Would you like to go on that walk now?" She nodded, "Can we go to the park?"

When they got to the park, Officer sat on a bench as Abrie sat under a tree. "I wonder what mama, daddy, and Jack are doing right now in heaven," wondered the lavender haired girl. She laid back and looked up at the leaves and sky.

"I'm so lonely with nothing to do." She looked over to the sidewalk and saw Edward. She jumped to her feet and ran over, "Edward-san, Edward-san! It's me, Abrie!"

He looked to see the lavender haired girl stop in front of him, "Abrie-san, nice to see you again! Who do you live with now?" The two year old looked down at the question.

"I have to go to the orphanage this tomorrow." "Oh, my. Who are you here with now?" Abrie looked up, "I'm here with Officer. Are you on break, Edward-san?" He nodded, "I don't work on weekends."

"Abrie what are you-oh. Hello, Edward-san," said Officer. "Do you want to play with me, Edward-san?" Edward laughed, "Sure, I'll push you on the swings. Is it okay with you, Officer?"

"Fine, you can take care of her for the day. Just give me your number so we can contact you." Edward nodded and gave him his PET number.

Officer left and they started walking to the swings. "You're lucky you have a PET. Daddy said I was too small to have one, but mama said I was really smart and wouldn't loose it." Edward took out his PET, "I bet you are smart. Do you want to meet my navi?" Abrie nodded.

"This is Ropeman." He showed his navi. "Hello," said Ropeman with a nod.

Abrie got on the swings and Edward pushed her, "Edward-san, do you like kids? Please tell the truth." "Of course I do. I am the butler of a girl that is eight years. Next summer I am going to Creamland for a summer long vacation."

"Cool! Is the girl coming with you?" Edward shook his head, "No, she's staying in her home in Ameroupe. She went back yesterday."

"Do you think I'll be okay tomorrow?" "I don't know to tell the truth, but I wish you the best of luck."

"Weeeeeeeeee!" squealed Abrie as Edward pushed her up high. "Would you like to get some ice cream with me when we're done?" "Can we get it now? I haven't had ice cream since forever! But mama said it was last month at my Auntie's house."

Edward smiled, "Well, you should enjoy it now, since you haven't had it in a long time. You can call me Ed and let's make this a fun day!"

**END FLASHBACK**

'_After that day, Ed-san let me live with him and took me to Creamland with him. He was in a car accident halfway through the summer and had really bad amnesia. He didn't remember me and when I was four I became Princess Pride's personnel secretary. I didn't see Edward until Pride-san came here to Japan. He was forming NEASOM and he let me join; only knowing me as someone he thinks he saw before._'

"OW! Saiba you baka! Don't leave your sword lying around so people can trip and cut themselves!" yelled Edward from the other room.

'_Wait, that isn't right. I thought Saiba sucks at all sword combat?_'

OoO

"What do you mean? I don't own any swords, baka!" yelled Saiba as Edward picked up the sword. It was thin, but still sharp. "Does anyone do sword combat and owns one?"

"I don't think so. Who does it belong to?"

Elite suddenly jumped down from nowhere and landed in front of the two. "I do sword combat, Edward."

"Elite-san! This is the first time we've seen you in person!" Elite took his sword and put it away, "Edward, go to the airport. I want you to make sure that the dimensional area appears over the airport. Including runways. Try to bring back a hostage. I will not be here tonight, so I will put Saiba in charge, if he can't then you take over, Edward."

OoO

"WHY AT 5 IN THE MORNING ?!" screamed Mary as she left for the airport. "It seems this Elite person wakes up early," replied Ribbon.

"His favorite saying is probably "Early to bed, early to rise," muttered Mary.

OoO

"Perfect," said Edward as the dimensional area formed. He performed cross fusion as R Ribbon landed by a runway. '_Music! Rosesade was supposed to be coming today! Make sure he doesn't get her since her plane is coming soon._'

"Looks like you're here. Let's get started, shall we?"

R Ropeman formed some ropes into a sword. "Battlechip, Fire Sword!" R Ribbon tried slashing it at the ropes, but when they were cut, they just formed back into strong ropes.

"I thought swords were supposed to cut easily through your ropes! MelRose must have said something wrong."

"MelRose, eh? Well, she's right. Swords cut Ropeman's ropes, but in cross fusion, it takes more then a sharp blade to cut **my** ropes. Zeus Hammer Battlechip!"

R Ropeman swung the hammer at an airplane and destroyed the gas tank.

"Flame Body Battlechip!" He activated it and burned R Ribbon, also setting fire to the gas that was every where. People rushed out of the plane, screaming and crying.

"Oh, no." R Ribbon crashed through the plane walls and looked around. "Battlechip Aqua Tower!" She slammed her palm on the ground and put out the fires.

"Music, behind you!" yelled a voice. R Ribbon turned and saw a rope coming at her. She tried dodging but the rope tied her up.

"You're choking me!" gasped R Ribbon. "Music, try freezing his ropes!" yelled a voice as Rosesade jumped down from the airplane and kicked R Ropeman across the face.

"B-battlechip, Sword!" R Ribbon cut the rope and landed on the ground. "Rosesade, are you all right?"

"Of course I am! Why are you asking me that? You were the one choking! Now go beat some sense into that NEASOM member!"

R Ribbon sweatdropped, "Good point, battlechip Ice Seed!" R Ribbon threw the seed and froze R Ropeman.

"Battlechip Long Blade!" She slashed him and he defrosted. "Wow, one more hit and we won! Battlechip Lava Seed!" The football like seed formed in R Ribbon's hand.

"Don't think about throwing that. Unless you want that soldier's sister to die," said R Ropeman as he held Rosesade in front of him, with an arm around her neck.

"A human shield? Classic and old fashioned," said Rosesade. "You, shut up!" yelled R Ropeman as he formed a rope sword. "Tell me to shut up?! You should let me go!" Rosesade jumped up a bit and kicked him in the stomach before landing next to R Ribbon and catching her blue shoulder bag.

R Ropeman crossed out, "Well, looks like you beat me, Summers. I guess I can't do anything now other then wait to be arrested." R Ribbon crossed out, "Are you serious?" asked Mary.

"I think he's up to something," muttered Rosesade. "Smart friend, Summers. Say good bye!" Edward pressed his symbol button and Ribbon and Music were sent to NEASOM HQ.

"Now, I'll just take you as hostage, and leave," said Edward as the dimensional area fell and he grabbed Rosesade. Saiba's helicopter appeared and he dropped down a rope ladder.

Edward grabbed on and dragged Rosesade behind him. The helicopter started flying away with them still on the ladder. Rosesade suddenly swung her blue shoulder bag and hit Edward in the face. He let go because something that was really hard hit him.

"What's in the damn bag?!" demanded Edward as Rosesade put her bag on her shoulder. "That, I refuse to tell you. Bye!" She shut her eyes and let go of the rope ladder, falling toward the ground.

OoO

"What happened?" asked Pride as she appeared on the screen. "Rosesade-san jumped off a helicopter ladder. Surprisingly, I half caught her in time. She was unconscious though," said Raika as Lieutenant appeared on the screen.

"Just call me Rosesade." The four looked over to see Rosesade sitting up. "Rosesade, are you alright?" asked Pride. "Hai, where's my bag?!"

"Here, what's in it?" asked Steve as he handed her the bag. "Oh, um, make-up, and stuff," replied Rosesade as she looked through it. "Rosesade, you don't wear make-up. I think you actually hate it," said Lieutenant. "Whenever there was a party or something, the servants always had to force her to wear it," said Pride.

"I could imagine that," said Lieutenant with a chuckle. "Shut up, Laika," said Rosesade as she went to her room.

OoO

"What exactly are you planning to do with me?" asked Kari as she sat tied up on a couch. "Not much, make a Dark Slura, close to making something that would make Dark Kari."

"Nani?! How are you going to do that?!" yelled Kari. "Like this," said Elite as he injected a shot into her. The dark purple liquid went into Kari as she screamed in pain, then was knocked out cold.

"Midnight should be here soon," said Elite as he left the room with Kari's PET.

OoO

"What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Pride. "I'm going to HQ and use a dimensional area room. I'm going to practice fencing with Searchman," said Lieutenant as he went back into his PET.

Pride went into Rosesade's computer and found her looking at something green, white, and some yellow. "Rosesade?"

The teal haired girl quickly put the object back into her bag and looked at the computer, "Oh, hi Pride. Do you need something?" "I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow."

"Oh, um, I'm going to be somewhere. I might be gone all day," replied Laika's sister. "Where are you going?" "Oh, um, nowhere really. I might see Jay. I might go to the beach."

"You like Jay a lot, don't you?" asked Pride. "What? Oh, um, not really. As a friend of course. He was my best friend since I came to the school. It was a shock when he asked me to that dance a few months ago."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. You had a broken arm back then. Surprising what Netto can do, right?" "Hai, well, I'm going to get ready for tomorrow. You should go back to Knightman. Oh, and if you're looking for something to do tomorrow, hang out with Laika. It'll make him happier," said Rosesade as she sent Pride back to Knightman's PET.

OoO

"What has Abrie been thinking about the whole day?" asked Nicole as she came to the table. NEASOM members for some odd reason had dinner together sometimes, but Abrie wasn't with them this time. "I don't know. She seemed to think a lot about something this morning," said Edward.

"Mayba cas her pair pants dad," said Saiba through a mouthful of food. "Maybe cause her pair pants died? What the hell does that mean?" asked Madiline.

Saiba swallowed, "I said, maybe because her parents died." Edward suddenly dropped the glass of water he was holding. "What's wrong, Edward?"

"N-nothing. Saiba, what did you say?" asked Edward as he continued eating. "Maybe cause her parents died. Back when you were helping Elite form NEASOM, you let her join for some reason. She seemed to know you, but if I remember right, you said, "Shut up, little brat," and told her to play with her dolls or something," said Saiba.

"How did her parents die?" asked Edward. "Ow, I have really bad headache," said Madi, "Oh, and she told me her parents and brother were killed in front of her when she was two. I'm going to my room." Madi left with her food as the other continued.

Edward made a choking sound. "What are you thinking of, Edward? Did you know her parents?" asked Otten.

"No, I lost my appetite. If anyone is looking for me, look for Ropeman," said Edward as he went towards the connected rooms. '_Now I know that I knew Abrie at one point, but when? I keep having flashbacks of going to the park and going to Creamland._'

**EDWARD'S FLASHBACK**

"Wow! Creamland has a pretty castle, Ed-san!" yelled three year old Abrie. Edward nodded, "It is pretty. A princess lives in that castle. Her name is Princess Pride."

"Wow, she's so lucky!" said the lavender haired girl as she stared at the castle. "Being a princess isn't always about parties, fancy clothes, and having everything done for you," said Edward. "What does a princess have to do?" "Well, Princess Pride's parents died when she was six. She is still young, but she has to help manage the servants, go to some meetings, and once in a while make speeches to crowds." "I never knew Princess Pride had to do all of that. Doesn't she have any brothers or sisters to help her?"

"Her parents adopted a girl from Sharo, but they died before she came, so Pride and the girl are friends instead of sisters." "Hey look! It's Princess Pride!" yelled a person. Abrie looked over and saw a girl with slightly curly blonde hair. "Ed-san, does the girl like Pride much?" "I'm pretty sure. I think she followed Pride almost everywhere she went," replied Edward. "Where is she now?" "I don't know." Pride waved to them as she walked by. "Let's go back to the house. It's about dinner time," said Edward as they got into his car.

"You know what day it is in two days?" asked Edward with a grin. "What?" "Your birthday! You're turning four years." "Oh, yeah! I'm going to be old enough for pre-school!" said Abrie. "You seem smart enough for second grade, but you have to be five to be in Kindergarten." "Ed-san, can we go to the park before we eat?" He nodded, "Why not?"

Edward drove to the park. "Okay, we're here. Abrie, is it okay is you go on ahead while I park the car?" The lavender haired girl nodded, "Okay, I'll play on the slide!" The three year old girl ran to the slide and started sliding. She stopped after the 4th time when she heard a crash. She ran to the parking lot and saw Edward's car and someone else's car slammed into each other. The ambulance arrived in seconds and they got the two out of their cars.

"Is Ed-san going to be okay?" asked Abrie. "I think so. He seems to only remember the major parts of his past. Are you his daughter?" She shook her head with a small laugh, "Ed-san isn't my dad. Even though I guess he kind of is in some odd way."

OoO

_The forming of NEASOM_

"Hi, Edward-san! It's me, Abrie!" yelled the six years old, "What are you doing right now?" Edward looked at her oddly. '_Where have I seen her before?_' "I don't think I know you. Do you have a net navi?"

"I got one last year so it would be easier to help Princess Pride. This is Jewel." She showed her PET. "Say, do you like Princess Pride very much?" Abrie nodded, "She is very nice." '_Even though you were nicer back when you remembered._'

"Would you like to join our group? You can do anything you want. You can do things that you usually can't do."

Abrie seemed thoughtful, "Um, okay, I'll just tell Pride-san." "No, don't tell her. She won't let you join because she thinks we're a bad group and thinks you'll get in big trouble."

"Pride thinks that?" Edward nodded. "Well, I can take care of myself! I'll join, but I'll still work for Pride so she doesn't get suspicious." "Good! The first thing I want you to do is, if you could, read something called, Creamland's Secrets. I don't want to hear why you don't want to, just do it. Tell me what you learn, then we'll let you join."

"Want to go to the park after I'm done?" asked Abrie excitedly. "Shut up, little brat. Just go do what you're told to do."

Abrie looked sad, but just left, not caring if what she was doing was wrong.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Abrie, may I come in?" asked Edward as he knocked on her bedroom door. "Who is it?" "It's…Ed."

Abrie opened the door, "What did you say?" "Abrie, I just want to say I remember now and say I'm sorry for calling you little brat." She opened the door wider, "You actually remember?" He nodded.

"Can we go to the park later?" "No, you little brat. We're-oh, sorry. I mean, we can't because they know us as NEASOM members……..wait, I just had an idea. NEASOM isn't a global threat yet. So what if we…"

"That's a great idea! I'll suggest the idea to Elite-san. Oh, and Edward? Can I call you Ed-san again?"

"Fine, but not around the others." Abrie nodded, "Agreed."

**END CHAPTER**

BIG QUESTIONS, regular questions

What is Abrie going to suggest to Elite?

WHAT IS REALLY IN ROSESADE'S SHOULDER BAG?!

WHO IS ELITE?!

WHERE DOES NYLORAC-CHAN GET ALL THESE CRAZY IDEAS?!

The answer to the last one: A dangerous place called my mind


	16. A Great Day at the Park

Chapter 16 A "Great" Day at the Park

I own what I own; all official characters belong to Capcom. Zoey and Abrie (the twins) belong to my friends.

Yeah, sorry for not updating as much, for those of you who actually read this. I started liking Bleach and started getting lazy at updating. I thought I should update before school starts…

For some reason, I thought Abrie Suchie (from NEASOM) looks kind of like Yachiru Kusajishi (11th division vice-captain for those of you who watch Bleach)

OoO-scene change

"What are you still doing at home?" asked Rosesade. "Surprisingly, no one attacked at five am like the last few times," replied Searchman.

"Did you hear what happened at about three last night?" asked Knightman as he came into the room. "Hai, it was weird. The others returned, but we're still having navis as the operators."

"Well, what do you guys want to do today?" asked Pride from her pet. "Well, I practiced fencing with Searchman at five since I woke up thinking Madi was going attack, but she didn't so I just went to train."

"How about we just go to the park?" suggested Pride as she looked over at Rosesade, "Why are you so tired?"

"I stayed up until about four or five last night," replied Rosesade as she sat on the couch. "Why were you up at five in the morning anyway? You told me that you were getting a glass of water when you went back to your room," said Laika from his PET. Oh, well, my back really, really hurt…bad, it still hurts now. So, um, let's go to the park. What time is it?" asked Rosesade as she headed back to her room. "About noon, you slept in kind of late," replied Knightman.

"Kind of?"

OoO

"Elite, what happened last night?" asked Abrie as she bumped into him in one of the hallways. "Midnight came and tried to save a few of the net saviors last night. She managed to get them back, but they're still here. She got a lot of damage though, thanks to me."

"Wow, did she bleed a bit?" asked Abrie as she looked up at Elite. "Not exactly a bit, kind of, more then a bit, though," he said as they walked down the hall.

**ELITE'S FLASHBACK**

Midnight screamed as Elite jumped down and slashed her arm with his sword. "Looks like you came. It may be late, but there's a hidden camera in this room, idiot." Midnight jumped and started running to a different room. Elite was quick to follow as he readied his sword. He tried slashing, but cut her skirt a bit. "What are you doing here?" he asked as they ran into the next room. "What do you think idiot?" replied Midnight as she stopped and tripped Elite. He was quick thinking and grabbed her ankle before she could keep running.

Elite picked up his sword and managed to get a small cut on her leg before she ran off into the room where they had the main computer that ran the status of the white chips. Elite got up and ran after her. It took a while, but after a few hours of chasing her, he found her in the room with the main computer. She had managed to get Razal back and was typing something in. Elite snuck up on her and slashed her across her back. Midnight screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She turned around slowly to face Elite as he looked at his blade. There was blood on it.

"Well, whenever I kill someone, I slash an X on their back. When I complete the X, they will most likely be dead," said Elite as he wiped her blood off.

"W-what are you going to do now? Kill me?" asked Midnight in pain as she tried sitting up. "I would, but I want to see who's under the mask and hood."

He forced her to stand up and put his hand to her throat, "Now, I'm going to let you take it off your self. Either that, or you are going to die in my hands." Midnight didn't move. After a while, Elite pushed her against the wall.

Instincts kicked in and Midnight tried fighting back, but Elite just let her drop to the ground and he kicked her back, knocking her out from the pain. "I guess I get to be first to find her identity," said Elite as he picked her head up. He was about to pull off the hood and mask when Edward jumped in and kicked her back.

"What the hell are you doing up, baka?!" yelled Elite as he dropped Midnight and faced Edward. "I felt like I had to kick someone from getting a bag whacked to my face a few days back," replied Edward.

Midnight gained conscious, but they didn't notice. She quietly escaped as the two kept yelling at each other.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well, we better be going now. Tell Saiba that I better not have to kill anybody when I get back."

OoO

"Well, we're at the park, too bad Princess Pride and Knightman had to do some paper work," said Searchman as they got to the park. "Pride had a lot of paper work since she was about eight. It use to be more simply when some of the council helped her," said Rosesade as she put a hand on her back, "She has a lot of paperwork, she hates it, and yet she acts like it's normal and does it without slacking off."

"She's a bit like Enzan-san and Blues if you think about it, or Laika-san," said Searchman with a laugh, adding the last part quietly. "Are you talking about me?" asked Laika with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No, Laika-san, Rosesade-san and I were just joking around a bit," said Searchman as he slapped Rosesade on her back.

"**OW! **And it's just Rosesade," said Laika's sister as she fell. "Gomen, does your back hurt that bad?" Rosesade nodded as she sat up. "Aren't you a bit young for having extreme back pain?" asked Laika as Searchman helped her stand up. "I don't know, I'm just going to sit down while Searchman can experience what it's like to be human by going down the slide a few hundred times like a six-year-old."

"Hey! I heard that!" Rosesade grinned as she sat down, "Of course you did. You're not deaf and I wanted you to hear it." Searchman just glared at her before sitting down on the bench next to her.

Jay sat down next to Rosesade and saw she was spacing out, "Rosesade?" She looked over at him, "Oh, hi Jay. Who's that?" she asked, pointing to a little girl with blonde hair. "Oh, um, this is Kit. She's my cousin and I have to take care of her today," said Jay as Kit smiled and bowed.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Kit! Nice to meet you, nii-san's girlfriend!" said the little girl as the older two sweatdropped.

"We're not dating," corrected Jay as he smacked her head. "Oh, it looks like you do, since you're blushing and all…" Jay started turning a light shade of red as he smacked her again, but this time, harder, "Sh-shut up!"

"Nii-san has a girlfriend! Nii-san has a girlfriend! Nii-san has a girlfriend!" chanted Kit as the two sweatdropped, again. "Uh, Kit-chan, we really aren't, uh, dating. We're just good friends," said Rosesade as Jay fixed his cap. "Sooner or later, you're going to like each other," replied Kit with a grin on her face. Jay smacked her head once again. "I only took her to the dance, and that's all!" Kit's grin went wider, "Nii-san took a girl to a dance!" "Hey! I didn't like anybody so I just took her instead, since she's one of my best friends," said Jay, "We're only friends, Kit, got that?!" Kit starting laughing, "Then why are you blushing?" she asked as she started rolling on the ground from laughter.

Rosesade looked over to say that the little twerp was right; he was turning a light shade of pink. "He's blushing because of the embarrassment you're giving him."

Kit stopped laughing and stood up, "That's a very good point, nii-san's girlfriend. You're smart, maybe even smarter then nii-san!" Rosesade sweatdropped, "We're not dating, and I'm not sure about that. I do know that I'm sneakier, though."

"Nii-san's girlfriend, what's your name?" "Rosesade." "Oh, well, I'm going to play on the swings, see you later, nii-san and nii-san's girlfriend!" said Kit as she ran off. "Sorry, about that, Kit is very stupid most of the time." Rosesade laughed, "I see that! Well, what do you think NEASOM is going to do next?"

Suddenly, a gun shot was heard from behind her and all the little kids ran away from the play ground. A dimensional area formed as Searchman cross fused with his navi.

R Coder sat on the bench waiting as Jay and Rosesade went behind another bench, trying to get out of the line of fire. "Didn't expect me, did you, Laika?" asked R Coder as she shot her gun in his direction. He stepped out of the way and it hit a tree.

"I thought you were coming at five like the others. Scope Gun!" He shot it at R Coder, didn't damage her much. "You know, Laika, when I'm done beating you, I think I'll make Elite-san proud. I think I'll kill someone that you care about."

"You are not killing my sister, no matter how much I hate her at some points," said Laika from the inside. "I thought you would appreciate someone who killed your sister. She is the one to blame for the death of your mother."

"What?!"

Behind the bench, Jay looked shocked, and Rosesade, she thought that she would kill Madi if Laika hated her after this.

Back with the older two, R Coder smirked as she shot her gun, landing a hit on R Lieutenant's side. "How is it Rosesade's fault that my mom died?" asked Laika from the inside. R Coder smirked again, "You have to ask her to find out. I know she blames herself at times." She shot her gun again, this time making the scope gun disappear.

"Battlechip, Long Blade!"

"Battlechip, Aqua Sword!"

They started clashing swords until R Coder landed a hit on R Lieutenant. He tried to get up when he saw that she was heading toward Rosesade. R Coder gave him a small, but damaging cut to his neck and headed toward the others. The two started running, but R Coder caught up, since navi abilities can be useful in cross fusion.

She grabbed the collar of Rosesade's shirt and pulled her up, "Alright, Rose, if you try anything here, then consider yourself dead," said R Coder as she dragged her along. R Lieutenant got up and found Rosesade being dragged over. "Alright, now let's have some real fun. Let's what can be done faster, me beating Laika, or me getting Rose on the edge of death. Hmm, maybe I'll do the second one first to see what you think," said R Coder as she pulled Rosesade off her feet.

"Hey! Ugly! Why don't you pick on some else, like your current foe, Laika," said Jay as he kicked her head. R Coder let go of Rosesade, making her fall on her back. She started trying to cut him, but he just dodged. He helped Rosesade get up and ran back to a tree.

"I just thought of something," said R Coder. "Is it another wonderful idea like how you tried to kill Rosesade-san?" asked R Lieutenant sarcastically. "Yes it is! I will kill you, Rose, or her little boyfriend with a signature move that Elite has." She formed a Long Sword and tried slashing R Lieutenant's back. "We're not dating!" yelled Jay from a tree branch.

"Elite-san uses his sword to make an X on the victim's back. When he finishes the X, he or she will most likely be dead." R Coder slashed him and landed a hit close to his symbol. She started slashing really fast and cut him in a bunch of places. "Well, looks like I can say I won. I'll just knock you out and move on to your sister."

R Coder kicked his head and he crossed out. "Looks like you're out." She brought out her keyboard and typed something in and disappeared. She appeared behind Rosesade grabbed her collar. She threw her into a bench, making it knock over. "Well, I'll just make the finishing blow and leave."

She walked up to Rosesade, who was knocked out from hitting her head on the metal. She formed a canon and was about to shoot when Jay jumped in front of her. He glared at her and drew something in the air. She just shrugged after a bit, crossed out, and left, without doing anything else. (That was weird and stupid, but I can't tell you what it means)

"Rosesade? Are you okay?" asked Jay as he shook her lightly. No response. He tried putting her in a sitting position, when he felt something wet on his hand when he touched her back. He looked at his hand and saw that there was blood all over it. His eyes widened and he carefully turned her over, seeing that she was bleeding really bad on her back.

"Rosesade, please wake up," he said worriedly as he shook her lightly. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Searchman walked over and saw the blood, "What the hell happened?!"

"I think the bench made a cut on her back, but I don't get how it made it so big and bloody," said Jay as he lifted her up. He looked around and didn't see Kit, "I guess she went home," he said to himself. "Jay-san, if I got your name right, can I trust you to bring Rosesade-san back home? I need to tell Knightman this and my PET is down from the battle, so I can't email him."

Jay nodded, "I'll stay there to make sure she's okay until you come back." Searchman nodded and ran off. Jay started off to Laika's house, careful to not hurt Rosesade. He arrived after a while and unlocked the door with her key in her pocket. He tried waking her up again, but she didn't wake up.

"I guess I have to help with the bandages," he said to himself as he picked up a bunch and started unrolling them and cutting them. He shook her again, "Rosesade, please wake up, I don't want to be the one that has to bandage you up." She didn't move.

"No one else better find out about this," he muttered as he grabbed the bandages. He gently set her down so that she was on her stomach. He slid off her shirt, turning very red in the process, and wiped up the blood. He looked at the cut and saw something odd. Across her back was a huge cut that went from her left shoulder to about the right side of her waist. He quickly and carefully wrapped the bandages around her, turning redder then the apples that were in the kitchen.

He found a clean shirt and put it on her, sighing in relief that no one walked in. He picked her up again and put her on her bed in her room. He pulled a blanket over her and sat down at her desk. There were papers and other desk top things all over her desk. One letter that caught his eye was in a drawer that was a crack open. He took out the letter and read it. His hand shook while he read it and his eyes were as big as plates when he finished. He put the letter back and closed the drawer. "I-I can't believe this," said Jay, with his voice cracking. He walked over to her bed and looked at her for a bit.

Jay suddenly pulled her into a hug, even though he didn't know that she had just woken up. "I am so sorry, Rosesade," he whispered as silent tears ran down his cheeks. He ran his hand carefully down her back, tracing the huge cut on her back.

After a bit, he heard, "It isn't your fault, with whatever you're apologizing for. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now," said Rosesade softly as she wrapped her arms around him. "Rosesade, you don't understand," said Jay as he pulled away and looked at her, "I found that letter in your desk drawer! I know you're not a thief, so don't say you took it!"

Rosesade looked shocked, but after a while she looked confused, "Why are you apologizing? I should be the one saying sorry for not telling you." Jay just hugged her again, then he whispered in her ear, "This is the last time that I'll see you after I tell you this."

He whispered something else and Rosesade's eyes went wider then they ever have. "If you tell anyone, then I **will** kill you." He pulled away and saw that Rosesade was crying, "All I have to say is: Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because I want to that's why," said Jay as he stood up. "Sayonara, Rosesade Antovich." He reached his hand down her shirt and pulled off the bandages with a strong yank. She screamed in pain as she started bleeding again. Jay threw the bloody bandages on the floor and left.

Rosesade lay there, "Sayonara, Jay, I'll miss who you were," she said to herself as she closed her eyes.

OoO

**END CHAPTER**

I guess kind of cliffy-ish, huh? Well, here are the questions you probably want answers to.

WHAT DID JAY FIND IN THE LETTER?

WHAT DID JAY SAY TO ROSESADE?

WHY DID HE SUDDENLY JUST HURT HER AND LEAVE?!

_**Sneaky Peaky of the next chapter:**_

"Rosesade should come with us!" said Drop, "I know! We'll invite her friend Jay, too!" Pride quickly stepped in, "Uh, I'm, uh, not sure if that's the greatest idea." "Why not?"

"Who's Rosesade?" asked Net. The others glanced at each other…

OoO

"Well, I guess you guys are going to Ameroupe. Meet us at the Densan International Airport next week at 6 in the morning. Princess Pride, can you tell Laika, Rosesade, and Jay about the trip? Thank you," said Mejin as the oldest two left the room.

"Rosesade is going to kill me," muttered Pride as Knightman headed back.


	17. A Secret and an Idea

Chapter 17 A Secret and an Idea

I own what I own; all official characters belong to Capcom. Zoey and Abrie the twins belong to my friends. Chapter 16 was put up the first day of school, not before it……

Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed!

OoO-scene change

"Why do I have a bad feeling that Rosesade isn't okay?" asked Lieutenant as Searchman and Knightman started up the driveway. "Jay-san is there with Rosesade-san. I'm pretty sure she's fine, Laika-san," replied Searchman as they went through the front door.

"Jay-san? Rosesade-san? Are you two alright?" called out Searchman as he went towards Rosesade's room. Lieutenant and Pride headed to her computer and gasped at what they saw on the screen. "Rosesade! Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"Rosesade-san, are you alright?" asked Searchman as he shook her gently. "Where's that boy Jay?" asked Pride as she looked around, "And why are there bloody bandages on the floor?!" The other three looked and saw that Pride was right. Searchman shook her until she opened her eyes. "Thank God, you're alright! What happened?!" asked Pride. The teal haired girl shook her head and said quietly, "Jay made sure I was okay, but then…but then…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"Then what?" asked Lieutenant. After she told them, Pride asked, "Why'd he do that? "And what did he say to you?" asked Lieutenant. "I'm sorry, but if I told you why he did that to me, then I'll have to go to a subject that I don't want to talk about." Pride nodded, "Its okay, Rosesade. You don't have to tell me or Laika if you don't want to. Right, Laika?"

He didn't say anything. Pride elbowed him hard, "_Right_, Laika?" Laika nodded, "Uh, right, don't have to tell us…yet."

"Can you bandage yourself up?" she nodded, "I'll be alright. Thanks Pride." Searchman looked over, "If you don't mind that I ask, Rosesade-san, what did Madi meant when she said that it was your fault that your mother died?" Rosesade paused for a bit, "Well, um, if mom never went to Creamland to see me, then she would have never been in that accident," she said quietly, "I just feel like sometimes, if I was never born, then mom wouldn't have died, mom and dad would have never almost broke up, and Laika and Searchman would have never almost got their head cut off today."

"Rosesade, if you were never born, then I would be dead. If you can stand and walk, we could go to the park again if you want," said Pride. She shook her head, "I think I can walk, but not very far. My back hurts too much." Lieutenant frowned, "Wait, I don't think the bench would cut you that bad. It would leave some bruises and cuts, but not that you would bleed that much. How big is that cut?" asked Lieutenant. "Um, if I told you, then I'll have to go back to that secret subject that I don't want to tell you." Knightman nodded, "Well, Princess Pride and I will leave for you to rest. We'll see you later." He and Pride left to their room to finish paperwork. "Rosesade, why won't you tell us what happened?" asked Lieutenant. "I just can't, Laika. I just can't."

"Why not?" Rosesade sighed, "I really want to tell you, but it could get out of hand." Lieutenant raised an eyebrow, "I won't tell anyone, you know that Rosesade. We won't tell anyone, right Searchman?" Searchman nodded, "We won't tell anyone."

Rosesade took a shaky breath, "Th-the reason I have that huge cut, and the reason Jay did that was…"

OoO

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Roll. "So where are you guys going to go for your vacation?" asked Hikari-hakase. "Why don't we go to Ameroupe?" suggested Music. "That's a great idea, but wait, what about Rosesade? She, uh, might get bored here and I think she might get lonely."

"Rosesade should come with us!" said Drop, "I know! We'll invite her friend Jay, too!" Pride quickly stepped in, "Uh, I'm, uh, not sure if that's the greatest idea." "Why not?"

"Who's Rosesade?" asked Net. The others glanced at each other. "Netto, we meant as well tell you now. You remember Linda?" asked Drop. He nodded. "She's Laika's younger sister, Rosesade," said Pride. "Really?!" The others nodded, "And remember Rose?" Net nodded. "She was just Rosesade in a wig and contacts."

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS NOT TELL US THIS?!" yelled Net. "Uh, I told Rockman at the beginning of this thing," said Roll. "Oh, and why isn't it a good idea to invite Jay-kun?" asked Drop, "He knows about the whole thing." Pride didn't want to explain it so she just hoped Rosesade wouldn't kill her. "Never mind." Drop smiled, "Great, I'm sure Rosesade-chan will be glad. Is it okay if they come, Hikari-hakase?" He nodded, "Of course, the more the merrier."

"Well, I guess you guys are going to Ameroupe. Meet us at the Densan International Airport next week at 6 in the morning. Princess Pride, can you tell Laika, Rosesade, and Jay about the trip? Thank you," said Mejin as the oldest two left the room.

"Rosesade is going to kill me," muttered Pride as Knightman headed back.

OoO

Searchman and Lieutenant were speechless at what Rosesade just told them. "A-are you serious?" asked Lieutenant. "If you don't believe me, then check in the bottom drawer in my dresser." Searchman went and looked while Lieutenant asked, "Why did Jay do that though?" Rosesade sighed, "I can't tell you that, Laika. I usually would fight back, but in this condition, I might get killed."

"You're not kidding," said Searchman as he closed the drawer. "Wait, what about…" "I know Laika."

Rosesade reached under her bed and pulled out her blue shoulder bag. She pulled something out and showed it to Laika. "That answers the rest of my questions that you'll answer."

"Rosesade-san, we have some good and bad news," said Knightman as he came into the room. She fell off her bed since she was leaning over and tried hiding the object in her hands. "Oh, sorry, are you alright?"

"Hai, what's the news?" asked Rosesade as she got back into bed. "The good news is that we're all going to Ameroupe for vacation and you're coming, too," said Knightman. "The bad news?"

"The bad news is that they invited Jay," said Pride, thankful that Rosesade's back hurt and that she was a navi so the teal haired girl couldn't kill her. "Did you try to say no?!" shrieked Rosesade as Searchman put the object and bag back under her bed. "I tried, but they asked why and I knew you didn't want them to know."

"Who's the genius who thought of this idea?!" Pride felt sorry for Meiru once everything was over. "Meiru and Roll, but we better start packing. I'll get you a water proof thing so you can go swimming without hurting your back. We see them next week at 6."

OoO

"NEASOM, I won't be here for the next few weeks. I'm taking a break from being Elite for a bit. I'll put Edward in charge and Abrie helping him," said Elite when he appeared at dinner.

"Elite-kun, we're still going on vacation, right?" asked Abrie. "Uh, hai, you are. You're going to Heaven's City, Ameroupe, right?" The others nodded. "We'll try to act like normal people since NEASOM isn't an international threat, yet," said Nicole as she put a small mirror away.

"Well, I guess have fun on your vacation," said Elite as he left the room. "Oh, and Edward, take my sword. If you kill anyone with it, slash an X on their back." Edward nodded as Elite left.

OoO

**END CHAPTER**

This has to be one of the shortest chapters I ever wrote.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON THE VACATION?!

Don't worry, I'm going to try to update as much as I can. I just realized, the last time I updated was Demi Lotavo's birthday. I just figured that since I have to do a music report on my favorite musician…

_**Sneaky Peaky at the next chapter:**_

She (as in Roll) and Meiru had just the craziest idea at the worst time to try to get them together by putting them in the bedroom with only one bed.

When Rosesade saw and figured this, you can guess what happened.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME! I am not going to share a bed with you!" Jay just shrugged, "Fine, I call the bed," he said with a smirk. "Fine! I'll sleep on the pull out bed!"

"Fine," Jay said calmly.

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"Just shut up and go unpack."

"**You** shut up and go unpack! You don't tell me what to do!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

OoO

In the next room, Searchman and Knightman thought they would go deaf if they opened the door that connected the rooms. "I guess Meiru-san's so called "great idea" is going to make us loose sleep," said Searchman as he finished unpacking.

OoO

"Roll-chan, I don't think your idea is working too well. I can hear the two and they're down the hall, about 5-7 doors down," said Saito as he sweatdropped. "Well, they'll get used to each other. They _are_ great friends," replied Roll. '_By the sound of things, I'm not sure,_' thought Saito as they finished unpacking…


	18. The Vacation part 1 The Fight

Chapter 18 The Vacation! Part 1 The Fight

Well, the vacation has started! You know what I own, you know what Capcom owns. You should know who owns the twins.

You guys are probably happy you get to see how this vacation goes. Like usual, you can have you guesses at who is Elite and Midnight. If you guess, then I'll say why it can't be them.

OoO-you should know this means scene change

"Yatta! We're finally going! I've been waiting all week!" yelled Net. It was almost six the next morning and almost everyone was there. "Why don't you have a suitcase, papa?" asked Saito. "We're not going. You'll be meeting the person when you get to your hotel. There are four rooms, two of them are connected, and the other two are also connected, but down the hall."

"Where's Pride, Laika, and his sister?" asked Net, "I really want to get going!" "Here we are, sorry for being late!" said Rosesade. "Well, we'll be leaving now, but wait for Jay. He wouldn't like missing a vacation as much as you do." The others nodded as Hikari-hakase left.

"Who told him about it anyways? I thought we were just going to pretend that we forgot," whispered Rosesade. "Meiru-san emailed him to make sure," whispered Knightman. "By the way, what did you do to your back? I didn't think it would heal that quick," whispered Lieutenant from his PET. "About that, Pride and Knightman got me some sort of water proof bandage thing and it's comfortable so I'm sucking it up and trying to act like nothing happened."

"Shouldn't Jay be here by now?" asked Net.

"Here I am!" yelled Jay happily as he ran up to them, giving Rosesade a slap on the back as he stopped. "I'm guessing having him around won't be that easy," said Searchman quietly as Rosesade gave him an obvious look.

After they checked in, got their tickets, went through security, and found their gate, they boarded the jet just in time.

"Okay, Saito, Mei Lin, Ryou, and Mary all sit together in the same row back there," said Searchman as he pointed toward the middle of the jet. They headed there with their carry on luggage and sat down. "Jay and Rosesade you two sit next to each other, while we're right behind you," said Searchman as he and Knightman sat down.

"Can I switch seats?" asked Rosesade. "Only with one of us, would you like to switch, Jay-san?" Jay shook his head, "I'm fine here, Searchman."

"This is going to be a long ride," muttered the teal haired girl as they lifted off.

OoO

"Rosesade, wake up, we're here," said Jay as he tried shaking her. She didn't respond. He put his hand by her neck and started adding pressure. Rosesade woke up in an instant when she saw who had woken her up, the first thing she did was smacked his head, "Thanks for the painful wake-up call," she said sarcastically. "Your welcome," said Jay in the same tone.

When they got to the hotel, they decided that Saito and Roll would share a room and connected to them was Blues and Music. Searchman and Knightman shared a room, while Drop and Roll had the crazy idea that Jay wouldn't want to share a room with a navi so they had him share with Rosesade that was connected to Searchman and Knightman's room.

"Okay, all of the rooms have two beds, except one because they ran out of rooms with two beds," said Roll as she pushed Rosesade and Jay into their room. She and Meiru had just the craziest idea at the worst time to try to get them together by putting them in the bedroom with only one bed.

When Rosesade saw and figured this, you can guess what happened.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME! I am not going to share a bed with you!" Jay just shrugged, "Fine, I call the bed," he said with a smirk. "Fine! I'll sleep on the pull out couch!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"Just shut up and go unpack."

"**You** shut up and go unpack! You don't tell me what to do!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

OoO

In the next room, Searchman and Knightman thought they would go deaf if they opened the door that connected the rooms. "I guess Meiru-san's so called "great idea" is going to make us loose sleep," said Searchman as he finished unpacking.

OoO

"Roll-chan, I don't think your idea is working too well. I can hear the two and they're down the hall, about 5-7 doors down," said Saito as he sweatdropped. "Well, they'll get used to each other. They _are_ great friends," replied Roll. '_By the sound of things, I'm not sure,_' thought Saito as they finished unpacking.

OoO

"Well, let's pretend we can't hear those two," said Music as she unpacked her stuff. "What do you guys plan to do first?"

Their PET beeped, signaling an email at that moment. After they read it, Blues said, "I guess they wanted to go to the pool."

OoO

"Just **shut up**!" yelled Jay.

"Make me," replied Rosesade. He shoved her suddenly. She glared at him and tripped him. "What'd you do that for?!" She gave him an obvious look, "You shoved me! Didn't you realize that, idiot?!" Jay got up and pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. He shoved her on the bed and put his hands to her neck. "S-stop it," chocked out Rosesade as he started to stop the flow of air to her lungs. Jay smirked, "Make me." Rosesade quickly kicked his stomach and he let go. When Jay recovered and stood up, only for Rosesade to jump off the bed and crash into him.

"You can't even beat me if you tried," said Jay. Rosesade put her hands to his neck and started chocking him. "I might as well," she said with a smirk. Jay kicked her in the stomach and she was flung back. He slammed her back down hard on the ground, making her cry out in pain. He pinned her down and tried punching her cheek really hard. She grabbed his wrist, but was a little late. He already punched her cheek, but she stopped it from going any harder. He stood up as Rosesade touched her cheek lightly, feeling a shock of pain as she did.

Jay looked at her, '_What am I doing? I just punched my best friend,_' thought Jay as she tried to sit up, but stayed on her back. He offered his hand. Rosesade just looked at him for a minute before she sat up, grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "Are you okay?" asked Jay. She glared at him, "You just punched me! You should have an idea if I'm alright or not!" yelled Rosesade.

"Rosesade, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to punch you. It just happened." She shook her head, "Never mind, I'm gonna get some ice for my cheek," said Rosesade as she grabbed her keycard and started leaving, but Jay grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I'll get it. I really am sorry, Rosesade," said Jay as he sat her down on his bed. After he got back, "Rosesade, the others are going to the pool. Well, I'm not sure if Blues is going, but are you coming?" She shook her head, "The others don't know about my back, thanks to someone who was trying to kill me, " said Rosesade. "Sorry, I didn't know. I haven't told anyone. If you tell anyone about my secret, remember, I will kill you." He threw an ice pack and she caught it, putting by her cheek.

"Well, if you swim, just wear a one-piece or something that covers your back," said Jay as he went into the bathroom. "Sure, try killing me twice then act suddenly nice after punching me, even though you've done worse," said Rosesade to herself as she grabbed her swimsuit.

"I said I was sorry, and I can't blow my cover," said Jay as he came out bathroom in his swim trunks. "I didn't know, and I'm sorry."

OoO

"Took you a while to come," said Roll from the pool. The others were already in the pool when Jay and Rosesade came. "Oh, um, sorry about that, we were talking about something."

"Oh, well come on in! The water's great!" said Music as she went under. Jay grinned, "Aren't you going to jump in?" Rosesade shook her head, "No way am I jumping in."

"Why? Does your cheek hurt that bad? If it does, like I said, I'm sorry." She shook her head again, "I'm not going to."

"Yes, you are going to."

"Make me."

"I will," replied Jay with a grin as he pulled off his shirt. "How are you going to do that?" asked Rosesade as she pulled off the jacket over her swimsuit. "Like this, hold your breath!" She gave a confused look, "Why?" Jay tackled her into the water. After they surfaced, he said, "That's why." She moved the wet hair from her face and glared at him. "I got you in the pool, wanna race?" "Maybe, and why do you wear a cap in the pool? You've been wearing one since last week," said Rosesade as she tried taking the cap off. "You'll have to catch me to take it off." Jay went under and swam off.

Rosesade smiled a bit before swimming off after him.

"Wow! Swimming for real is fun!" said Roll as she floated around. "I swam once when I was Saito for real, as you know."

"Rockman, want to help me get Jay-kun and Rosesade-chan together?" asked Roll. "Um, I don't know. How do you think Rosesade got that bruise on her face? I don't believe that she hit her cheek on a side table."

"Canon Ball!" Music jumped into the pool, splashing the two. "You guys should try that! It's fun!" "Where's Searchman, Knightman, and Blues?" asked Saito. "They decided to go look around the city."

"I guess they're like their operators, hates having fun, well, except Princess Pride."

Under water, Rosesade looked around, but didn't see Jay. She felt someone's arms around her waist and turned around to see it was Jay. They floated up to get air, "Took you a while. I had to come find you." Rosesade splashed him, "You can't see very far underwater. If you could, I would have found you and taken your cap already."

"Well, what do you want to do after this?" asked Jay as he put his arms around her waist. "I just want to go back to the room and rest," she replied as she took his arms off. "Well, we meet the guy tomorrow at the lake. It's more like a big stream that has a huge waterfall at the end and a smaller waterfall the other way."

"Got your cap!" she held up his cap and swam away. "Hey! Give it back!" He swam after her and they got out of the pool. "I'm going back to the room!" called Rosesade as she pulled on her jacket and ran to the room. Jay quickly followed as he slipped his shirt on. When he got to their floor, she already went in their room and shut the door. He followed and went in.

"You forgot that I have a key card, too," said Jay as he shut the door. "I just noticed that you have brown hair. Did you dye it? You use to have kind of blonde hair," said Rosesade as he walked toward her. "Sort of, and give me back my cap!" Rosesade grinned playfully and tried running past him. He stopped her by putting his arms around her waist, "Rosesade, just give me my cap." She handed it to him and he threw it on the table.

"You know I have brown hair, so what's the point of wearing it? The others didn't notice." Rosesade nodded slowly, "Uh, Jay?" "Hm?"

"Could you move?" she asked. "Oh, sorry," he took his hands off her waist and she headed for the bathroom. "This is going to be one interesting vacation."

OoO

"You can have the bed tonight, Rosesade," said Jay as he helped her pull the bed from the couch. "Okay, Jay, what's with this nice act all of a sudden? You tried killing me the last time I saw you, now you're all nice. You punched me then you act all nice. You could have killed me, but now, you act all nice. Is there something I don't know?"

"What? What do you mean? I don't have anything to hide." Rosesade sighed, "Okay, what will it take for you to tell me?"

"No, I'm not saying anything," replied Jay, "Anyway, you can have the bed." "Why? And why won't you tell me?" "I already told you, I'm not saying anything!" Jay shrugged, "Well, I thought your back might hurt so you should have the bed with like seven pillows." She smiled, "Aw, that's sweet, thank you, Jay! BUT THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT! I can sleep on the couch. I'd sleep on the floor if I had to."

"Just shut up!" yelled Jay. "I won't shut up! Not until I get at least an idea or simple explanation about why you're acting this way!" Jay grabbed the collar of her T-shirt, "Just **shut-up**. I don't care what you say or do, I am not telling you." "Don't get so worked up about it, it's not like you could get killed from it."

"Just go to bed," said Jay, still not letting go of her collar. "Well, you can't make me. I don't have to listen to you." He started pulling her up, "Just shut the hell up and go to bed!"

"Make me," she replied calmly. "Fine! I will!" Jay tried punching her, but missed. He shoved her roughly against the wall. Her head hit it with a loud thud and she fell to the ground. "Rosesade? Get up," said Jay as he looked down at her. She didn't move. "What have I done now?" he asked himself as he kneeled down and shook her. No response. "I guess when she wakes up, this'll happen all over again. Either that or I'm gonna be dead," said Jay to himself, "Let's see, should I put her on the bed? Or leave her there?"

'_That was a stupid question to ask myself.' _ He picked her up and put her on the bed, then went to the couch-bed.

'_Tomorrow, I'm dead meat.'_

OoO

**END CHAPTER**

You now know why part of this chapter is called "The Fight"

_**Sneaky Peaky at the next Chapter:**_

If I told you, I'd have to kill you. It's a secret." Chaula smiled, "Ya' like her that much, huh, Little Blue Jay?" He growled, "I'm not little, I'm a not a blue jay and I don't like Rose!" shouted Jay as Chaula laughed. "You don't like Rose, you love Rose!"

"If I like Rose, even though I hate her, you probably like her brother!" "I don't like Laika!" Jay smirked, "You looooooove him." Chaula rolled her eyes, "I see why Rose hates you." "Rose hates me?"

"Of course, you expect her to like you if you hate her?" Jay glanced over, "Not really, I just found it surprising. Not like I care if she dies or not. If she did I'd go to her funeral, but wouldn't cry of course."

"Tell you what…"


	19. The Vacation part 2 Old and New Friends

Chapter 19 The Vacation Part 2 old and New Friends

I own what I own, all official characters belong to Capcom. Chaula and Protias belong to Catilena1890

OoO-scene change

"What time is it?" asked Saito as he stretched the next morning. "It's almost noon," replied Roll, who was awake since eight. "I'm surprised that I didn't get a wake up call whenever those two down the hall woke up," said Saito as he got out of bed. "I told you things would work out!"

OoO

"Why aren't Jay and Rosesade yelling? It's good for everyone that they aren't, but what are they doing?" asked Lieutenant as Searchman knocked on the connecting door. Rosesade opened the door, "What's up?" Searchman and Knightman just stared for a minute. "What do you mean "what's up?" You and Jay were yelling at each other until 1 in the morning. What happened?" asked Lieutenant. "Oh, Jay left before I woke up."

"What happened?! Why aren't Jay-san and Rosesade-san yelling at each other?!" yelled Music as she ran into the room. "How'd you get in?" asked Searchman. "Knightman opened the door," was the reply. "What did you fight about anyway?" asked Blues as he walked in, "We could hear you and we're eight doors down."

"Oh, nothing," replied Rosesade slowly, "We should get going. Aren't we meeting the person at the lake?"

OoO

"We're here in Ameroupe, finally!" yelled Abrie as NEASOM checked into the hotel. "What should we do first?" asked Edward as he picked up his bags and headed toward the elevator with the rest of NEASOM. "We should go get a spa treatment," said Nicole. "There's a lake not too far from here. Why don't we go there?" asked Madi. "We'll go after we unpack!" declared Abrie "Sure, it's not like we'll run into those net saviors," said Saiba.

OoO

"What are those net saviors doing here?!" hissed Madi. NEASOM was hiding behind a tree, watching the net saviors carefully. "What are you guys so worried about? It's a vacation! Let's have fun!" yelled Abrie. "Shut up! Do you want them to hear you?!" asked Saiba as he pulled her behind the tree.

"We're not an internationally threat yet, like Elite-kun said. Those net saviors won't make a scene because they don't want to worry Ameroupe," said the six-years-young as she pulled out binoculars. "It's international not internationally and what are you doing?" asked Otten.

"I wanna see what they're doing."

"Who's the person that's going to be helping us around?" asked Lieutenant as Jay met with them. "I don't know, but Mejin-san and papa said in an email that four people are helping us. Not all at the same time, but for today, they will."

"Ryou, Saito, nice to see you again," said a voice as the said navis turned around to see Rauol. "How do you know our human names?" asked Saito. "Hikari-hakase told me them." Net appeared as a hologram on Saito's shoulder, "Are you going to be helping us around Ameroupe?"

Rauol nodded, "Yes, I am. You should learn some English, for those of you who don't know it. It would help you when we can't help."

"Who are the other people that will be helping us?" asked Roll. "I'll be helping you guys sometimes," said Mary Towa as she jumped out from behind Rauol. "Mary, nice to see ya' again!" said Net from Saito's shoulder. "Nice to see your navis again, too."

A girl that was a head taller then Enzan stepped out in front of them. She had long, black hair that had a white stripe on the left side. She had blue eyes like Enzan and wore a crimson collar with a couple of gold coins on it, a red short sleeved T-shirt with a black jacket tied around her shoulders, blue jeans and black boots.

"Chaula!" said Red as he appeared on Blues shoulder as a hologram. "They weren't kidding when they said my little cousin has been turned into a navi," said the girl named Chaula, "Anyways, my name is Chaula and I will be helping you guys on your vacation. I came from Sharo and my cousin is Enzan. I've been friends with Laika for more then a few years, and I'm 15 years old."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Saito, but you can call me Rockman." Chaula nodded, "I know who you guys are. Well, except for you, you, and you," she said as she pointed to Music, Rosesade, and Jay. "I'm Music, my operator is Nylorac Summers. If you can't say her name, then call her Nya," said Music as she shook her hand. "I'm Rosesade, and this is the dumb one," said Rosesade as she pointed to Jay. Chaula nodded slowly.

"Don't mind her; she forgot to take her meds this morning. I'm Jay." Chaula nodded slowly again as her navi appeared on her shoulder, "Okay, this is Protias, my navi." Protias looked like Blues except she had no helmet, but still had a visor that covered her eyes. Her symbol looked like his, but is broken into four parts, like a toxic sign.

"Protias looks like Blues because she was made from his leftover data," explained Chaula. "Who's the last person?" asked Rosesade as she heard a light thud from Searchman's PET. Protias had just given Laika a bear hug, "I haven't seen you and Searchman for a long time!" "Nice to see you again, Protias. You too, Chaula," said Lieutenant as he waved.

"Anyway, who's the last person?" asked Rosesade. "We don't know, but I know she's from Sharo."

"Hewlo, you guys," said Abrie in a cute voice as she with NEASOM behind her, walked up to them. "Are they your friends?" asked Mary. "In a way you can't think of," said Blues as Abrie smiled. "We are staying in Heaven's City. Who are you guys?" she asked, making herself sound like a child even though she was one.

"You're so cute! I'm Mary Towa, that's Rauol-san, and that's Chaula-san," said Mary with a smile. "Arigato, I'm Abrie. This is Nicole, Edward, Saiba, Otten, and Madi." The others waved, smiled, or nodded. "So, the lake is right over there. Let's go." Everyone nodded and headed over.

"Yoo-hoo! Are you kids the eight that I'm helping baby sit?" asked a woman with short green hair and light green eyes. She wore a pink dress with green vest that she zipped up. "I'm just kidding! You kids are just going to say you're teenagers!" said the woman with a laugh. She had a Sharo accent and was taller then Laika. Not by much, but you could see it.

"My, my, Laika, Madi, Chaula, and Rosesade, how much you've all grown!" said the woman as she ruffled Madi's hair. "Nelia! Privet!" shouted Rosesade as she hugged the person that they assumed to be named "Nelia."

"What did she just say?" asked Net and Saito. "It's Sharon," answered Lieutenant, Madi, and Chaula at the same time. "What did she say?" asked Drop and Roll. "It translates to "Nellie, Hello," replied Lieutenant, Madi, and Chaula at the same time again. "They weren't kidding when they said they turned my nephew into a navi!" said Nelia with a laugh.

"Nelia, nice to see you again," said Madi as she shook her hand. "You all knew each other?!" asked Net. "Nelia is Laika and Rosesade's aunt, and she knows Madi because she came over to play at Laika's house back then and Nelia took care of Rosesade a lot. I know her because she visits sometimes," said Chaula as Nelia gave her a quick hug.

"Is this your boyfriend, Rosie?" asked Nelia as she patted Jay's cap covered head. "You're so off, Nelia."

"I guess we'll head back to the hotel. I uh, forgot my toothbrush," said Abrie as she dragged Edward and the rest of NEASOM back to their hotel. "That was weird. Anyways, Rauol, you don't have to watch these kids if you don't want to, I'm use to being around them, you can go off doing whatever you want," said Nelia with a smile. "Sorry, guys. I have to go to a meeting anyway," he said as he left.

"I would help, but I really wanted to hang out with my friends at the mall. Sorry, maybe some other day. Bye, Enzan, bye Blues!" yelled Mary as she ran off. "Well, Chaula-chan, you have to do anything?"

She shook her head, "Since I don't live here, no." Nelia smiled, "Good! We can all swim at the lake! If you girly-girls and guys want, we can go hiking afterwards!" The others sweatdropped and glanced at each other as they all headed toward the lake. After they all changed, they all either sat under a tree, or jumped in.

"So Searchman, how do you like the real world?" asked Nelia after she jumped in. "I know I've known you for a while, but for Laika-san's aunt, you're very, um…active." She laughed, "I get that a lot! I have to stay in shape to keep up with what's going on! Also, I use to be a baby sitter. It takes some strength to chase five kids around for two hours and a half!" said Nelia with a laugh.

"Why won't you jump in?" asked Jay, who was standing at the piece of land above the lake. "Why? Are you curious?" He shook his head, "No." Rosesade smirked, "Than don't ask." She stood up, "Well, I'm sure you're going to jump in. All I have to say is: This is for yesterday." She shoved him and he fell into the lake.

"I hate you!"

"I can live with that. And thank you for hating me. I hate you, too."

"Hey, Rosie, that's the spirit! Are you going to jump in?" yelled Nelia. "Most likely not going to **jump** in, but I'll come in when I feel like it." "Why? You a girly-girl?" asked Nelia. "She's not going to jump in, Nelia-san," said Jay, "She's going to get tripped in." He jumped up and pulled her leg, making her fall into the lake.

"Once again, I got you into a body of water," said Jay as he swam away. "Well, Rosie, why do you hate him so much?" asked Nelia. "That's for a reason that only I can understand, and please stop calling me Rosie, Nelia. That was my nickname when I was four." She smiled, "I'm your aunt, the closest thing you have to a mother. I'm supposed to embarrass you. I also act like a grandmother, but I'm not old. I guess I won't call you Rosie. What's your nickname now?"

"I don't have one, but some call me Rose."

"Okay, then _Rosie, _why don't you like that Jay fellow?" asked Nelia as she started swimming around. "I already said, it's for a reason that only I will understand." Nelia stopped, "If I won't understand it, then tell me, I won't understand it."

"I'll tell you, but not yet. I just don't have the right feeling about it," said Rosesade. "Rose, sometimes being in eighth grade can be tough, right?" She nodded, "You have no idea." "Well Rosie, when you want to tell me, just come to my room. I'm staying in the same hotel and my room is just a door or two down from yours."

"Thanks, Nelia. Do you still live in Sharo?" Nelia nodded, "Yep, but after this vacation, I'm moving to Japan until Laika is 18. You two need someone to watch over you. Now you'll have someone that's like a mother. Now, Rosesade, why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's hard to understand, but I can't give you the whole story. It started a few months ago…"

OoO

"Whoa!" Jay held his breath as he got flipped over in the water. After he surfaced, he came face to face with a laughing Chaula. "You should've seen your face when you were being flipped!" "Just who are you?"

"I'm Chaula, like you should know. I know you are Rose's boyfriend." Jay glared at her, "Where's not dating, idiot. She's just too stupid. Are you dating her so called soldier of a brother?" "We're just friends, little boy."

"Why you-!" "I'm not going to fight you, Little Blue Jay. Why do you hate Rose so much?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. It's a secret." Chaula smiled, "Ya' like her that much, huh, Little Blue Jay?" He growled, "I'm not little, I'm a not a blue jay and I don't like Rose!" shouted Jay as Chaula laughed. "You don't like Rose, you love Rose!"

"If I like Rose, even though I hate her, you probably like her brother!" "I don't like Laika!" Jay smirked, "You looooooove you him." Chaula rolled her eyes, "I see why Rose hates you." "Rose hates me?"

"Of course, you expect her to like you if you hate her?" Jay glanced over, "Not really, I just found it surprising. Not like I care if she dies or not. If she did I'd go to her funeral, but wouldn't cry of course."

"Tell you what, why don't we play truth or dare with the others. Rockman, Roll, Blues, Music, Searchman, Knightman, Rose, you, and me. If the others don't have to play if they want, but I'm making sure they do. I'll supervise and I'll explain the rules for whoever plays. Want to? Afraid? Chicken? Or just plain stupid?"

Jay hesitated, "I'm not afraid of playing truth or dare!" "Prove it."

"Fine I will!" Chaula smiled, "I'm also throwing in a time period where no one can say no to a dare!" Jay nodded, "Fine! If I survive the game until that time, you have to join the game for the no saying no time period!" Chaula nodded, "Fine, if you don't make it until that time, you have to kiss Rose on her lips in front of everyone who is playing."

"No way! You get it easier! If I make it into the time period, then you play and I get to dare you to kiss Laika on the lip," said Jay, "We'll make it a bet." He stuck out his hand."

Chaula hesitated, she saw Jay do the same. "Agreed, it's a deal." They said as they shook hands, not wanting to show any signs of weakness.

"What are you two doing?" asked Nelia as she and Rosesade came over. "Oh, we were just planning about playing a game tonight," said Chaula as she quickly glanced at Jay. "What are you going to play?" asked Rosesade as Roll and Music swam up to them.

She stomped her foot on Jay's underwater, but the others didn't notice. "Ow! I mean, hehe, **we** were wondering if you guys wanted to play truth or dare tonight."

"That's a great idea!" said Roll as she glanced at Jay and Rosesade, she thought it would be the perfect chance to get them together. "I'll play too, I guess," said Music as she tightened her hair ties. "You too, Rosesade-chan! Let's go get Blues, Rockman, Searchman, and Knghtman to play, too!" said Roll as she dragged Music off. "Um, sure. I guess I'll play. Thanks for asking…not really," muttered Rosesade.

"I guess I'll leave you kids to play," said Nelia as they heard a shout. "**There is no way you can get Knightman or me to play!"** yelled Searchman as he went to dry off with Knightman. "I guess we'll all play except those two," said Rockman, who somehow helped convince Blues to play with them.

"I'll take the other two sight seeing for a few hours so you can play your game. I know you are teenagers so don't be surprised when I say this," said Nelia as they all dried off and got ready to do on a hike.

"When you guys play truth or dare, no drugs, no sex, and no doing anything that will put the people of the hotel or the hotel itself in danger," said Nelia as they all headed down the trail. "If you dare anyone to kiss someone else, I'll except that, but I won't except it getting busy." Chaula whispered something to Nelia. "Uh…fine, I'll let that slip, Chaula, but if that happens, then they have to be under a blanket or somewhere where they can't be seen."

"What did you ask?" asked Music, who was a bit nervous, but didn't show it. "You'll find out tonight when we play. We might play spin the bottle, but I'll have to see with the others," said Chaula as they continued the hike. "Alright! Everyone grab a partner and we'll start hiking!" said Nelia.

OoO

**END CHAPTER**

Well, send in truths and dares, I'll make up ones for Rosesade and Jay, but you readers can add for them too, if you want. I'll give you guys two weeks after a review. Rememer what Nelia said…

"_No drugs, no sex, and no doing anything that will put the people of the hotel or the hotel itself in danger."_

You may think it will suck, but we'll try to make the funniness fill in for the lack of that. So send in funny truths and dares! Remember, try to send in **dares AND TRUTHS!**

Just a little quickie _Nylorac-chan's Note,_ if you read this, please review. Even if it's a simple "Hello! I've been reading this FanFic!" It will make me happy for a few hours… If you do that for me for those of you who read it, I'll review you if I read you guys' (and girls') fan fictions!

_**Sneaky Peaky at the next chapter:**_

**With Jay and Rosesade…**

"You're stupid." "No you're stupid." "Just shut up." "No you shut up," said Rosesade as she whapped the back of Jay's head. "Baka, you're useless, if we ever get in an emergency situation, you would just think that you'll find help by screaming like a girl."

"Hey! You wouldn't last two seconds if _Elite _was here right now!" yelled Jay as they stopped by a ditch. "Well, he isn't here, _Little Blue Jay_."

"What the-! How'd you find out?!" yelled Jay. "It's obvious, and-" Rosesade was stopped when something flashed by and cut her near her chest, by her shoulder…


	20. AN: Discontinued

Chapter 20

_Author's note._

Hey…it's been a while…maybe about…three years…? And I've gone through a few penname changes. Yeah…How do I put this…I'm discontinuing this story…it was about time too…

I'm not interested in Megaman anymore and honestly, this story wasn't that good in the first place. So…yeah… I guess since this story's discontinued, I should fill you all in on what would've happened…

The truth or dare thing would've been a filler. Elite and NEASOM would've teamed up with the threatening group in Ameroupe called Cardinal. Then blah, blah, blah our heroes would've had a huge showdown with them in Ameroupe and Elite and Midnight would've had a showdown back in Japan and then surprise, surprise, half of NEASOM ended up coming back to Japan and while holding Midnight back, they torture her and eventually, Elite rips off her mask and hood finding out she's Rosesade he's shocked then pulls off his own mask to reveal that he is Jay. Cue the tragic love story music. She whispers an "I knew it…" and that she forgives him before Edward or Saiba stabs her then kills her. Jay/Elite is shocked and then everyone suddenly appears, arresting him and therefore ending the story. Oh, and they all switch back to normal, humans are humans and navis are navis, and thanks to Meiji, the navis can come back once in a while.

That's basically it…in simple form.

So…yeah…

If you like Bleach crack fics, one-shots with the Espada, and/or a Death Note one-shot rated M for Mello Meltdown then you should check out my other stories.

Anyways…so…yeah…that's it…

Sorry to disappoint anyone who liked this and thanks to those who read and reviewed and all that stuff. Even though I'm reading this over again, and I MIGHT consider re-writing this entire story, and maybe even the first one. It's not a sure thing yet, but if I do commit to rewriting this, I must warn you that it will be a long process and will require a lot of patience.

~Amaterasu Ai (formally known as Nylorac-chan and G. Ai Inoue)


End file.
